Un pequeño GRAN problema
by HsjejMP
Summary: Esta historia es de los SEIYUUS. Esta catalogado como crossover entre UtaPri y Free, ya que serán mas seiyuus de estos animes. Se harán mención de mas seiyuus. Inspiración: quien es el padre! Parejas: no especificare Yaoi: si
1. Chapter 1

**_bueno este es mi primer fanfic yaoi, no todo me pertenece. Tambien es escrito por mi mejor amiga, la cual escribe en wattpad (spam time)_**

 ** _los seiyuus son los siguientes (los principales son los de free y UtaPri):_**

 ** _UtaPri_**

 ** _Masato-Suzumura Kenichi_**

 _ **Ren-Suwabe Junichi**_

 _ **Tokiya - Miyano Mamoru**_

 _ **Ranmaru - suzuki Tatsuhisa**_

 _ **Reiji - Morikubo shoutaro**_

 _ **Ai - Shouta Aoi**_

 _ **Natsuki - taniyama Kishow**_

 _ **Camus - Maeno Tomoaki**_

 _ **Cecil - Toriumi Kousuke**_

 _ **Ittoki - Terashima Takuma**_

 _ **Syo - Shimono Hiro**_

 _ **Kira- Ono Daisuke**_

 _ **Eiichi - Midorikawa Hikaru**_

 _ **Nagi - Yonaga Tsubasa**_

 _ **Free!**_

 _ **Haruka - Shimazaki Nobunaga**_

 _ **Rei - Hirakawa Daisuke**_

 _ **Rin - Miyano Mamoru**_

 _ **Makoto - Suzuki Tatsuhisa**_

 _ **Nagisa - Yonaga Tsubasa**_

 _ **Nitori - Miyata Kouki**_

 _ **Sousuke - Yoshimasa Hosoya**_

 _ **Ao No Exorcist**_

 _ **Rin O. - Nobuhiko Okamoto**_

 _ **Yukio - Fukayama Jun**_

 _ **Mephisto - Kamiya Hiroshi**_

 _ **Otros**_

 _ **Kagami - Ono Yuuki**_

 _ **Midorima- Daisuke Ono**_

 _ **Akashi - Kamiya Hiroshi**_

 ** _Eren- Kaji Yuuki_**

Cap. 1

-Oi, Miyano –El cantante seguía dormido, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que siempre se levantaba al primer sonido de la alarma.

-Amor, se te hace tarde –dijo moviéndolo con cuidado, lo cual tampoco funciono. Su esposa ya se había hartado así que fue al baño lleno un vaso con agua, volvió a la habitación que compartían y se lo vacío encima. El agua cayó encima de el e hizo que se despertara.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto un tanto atarantado

-Se te hace tarde –El seiyuu agarro su celular y vio, la hora –son las 11:30… ¡Las 11:30!-se paró y corrió al baño.

En una sala, el Seiyuu encargado de hacer la voz de Makoto en Free!, se volvió loco porque aún no llegado su "amigo". La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a un Miyano mal arreglado y todo sudado.

-Miyano Mamoru! –grito Tatsuhisa molesto.

-Mamo-chan, pensamos que no llegarías –comento el seiyuu de Rei, Daisuke Hirakawa.

-Hijo…de fruta! Al menos avisa! –le volvió a gritar Tatsuhisa dándole un zape

-Gomen!- dice haciendo una reverencia –me quede dormido

-Creo que lo bueno fue lo que llegaste –dijo Koki Miyata, la voz de Nitori. Pasaron 2 horas, las grabaciones acabaron y el OVA ya estaba listo.

-Miyano-san, nos va a llevar a las grabaciones para UtaPri? –pregunto Suzumura Kenichi, el cual solo era Momo-chan en Free! Si no, también de Masato en UtaPri. Mamoru, el cual ya se había olvidado de eso, lo volteo a ver

-UtaPri? –pregunto. Tatsuhisa, el cual también tenía que ir, solo hizo un Facepalm.

-Mamoru, tenemos que grabar la 3o Temporada en 30 min –dijo con la poca paciencia que tenía pues su "amigo" le podía a veces dar dolor de cabeza.

-Es cierto! –dijo y agarro a los dos y se los llevo a donde se encontraba su auto.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta de la sala de grabaciones, pudieron ver a todo el elenco de UtaPri ya listos.

-Oigan, llegan tarde –el primero en hablar fue Morikubo

-No me repitan, porque la culpa la tuvo Miyano –dijo Tatsuhisa apuntándolo.

-Miyano-san, se siente usted bien? –dijo Aoi Shouta, la voz de Ai, interrumpiendo. Todos los presentes voltearía a ver al mencionado; Tatsuhisa lo empezó a analizar, y era cierto, Miyano no se veía como todos los días, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y se veían de caído.

-Es que…ayer…fui a la casa de un amigo y llegue a las 10:30, mi esposa me regaño y a causa de eso me dormí a las 11:00, tengo sueño –dijo rascándose la nuca y esbozando una sonrisa

-Qué alivio, pensé que te ocurría algo grave –dijo Morikubo

-Miyano, creo que eres la única persona que conozco que lo controla su esposa- dijo Maeno

-Sí…- contesto.

Las horas pasaron y ya habían terminado todo. Miyano estaba a punto de irse hasta que oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Si?- contesto

-Me puedo ir contigo? –dijo Suzuki, a lo que Miyano asintió. El cantante abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Mamo, es esa la razón por lo que estas así? –pregunto Tatsun

-No- contesto viendo por la ventana

-Entonces…cual es la razón? –pregunto en tono suave

-Ninguna…solo….dormí mal –dijo negando lo que había dicho antes

-Pero…acabas de decir

-lo lamento…creo que solo me metí mucho en el papel

-De Tokiya?

-No, Rin…Pon música –Tatsun asintió le puso play al estéreo. La primera canción que sonó lo sorprendió pues jamás llego a pensar que su "amigo" lo escuchara.

-Tu…me escuchas?

-Sí, me gusta como cantas –Suzuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que viniendo de él le importaba mucho.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Nobunaga, así que te dejo cerca de tu casa.

-Claro- contesto.

Después de dejar a Tatsun, Miyano se dirigió a la casa de Nobunaga. Enfrente de edificio de este apago el motor de auto y se dirigió a su departamento. Ya enfrente de su puerta toco el timbre, la puerta se abriendo poco a poco hasta dejar ver a este seiyuu.

-Mamo-chan? Pensé que ya no vendrías

-Lo lamento, Tatsuhisa me pidió que lo llevaría a su casa.

-ya veo. Pasa –dijo invitándolo. El cantante pasó y se sentó en un sofá color negro que tenía el propietario del lugar.

-Que era de lo que me querías hablar? –pregunto el menor

Miyano no sabía cómo empezar y solo dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente

-Notaste algo raro en Tatsuhisa? Siento que ya desde hace tiempo actúa un poco diferente. Crees que este enfermo?

-Tatsun? Hm…No le he dado mucha atención pero ahora que lo menciona –dijo mientras se quedaba pensando –pero no diría que está enfermo. Talvez estrés con Oldcodex? La dejo abandonada desde hace tiempo. No creo que Yorke está muy feliz como están las cosas –dijo el que tenia cabello café oscuro poniendo su mano en su barbilla. Miyano le miró sorprendido ya que no habia pensado en esa opción.

-Si, puede ser. Pero eso no era todo de lo que quería hablarte.

-Qué más? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –Miyano asintió y quería empezar a hablar pero el sonar de su celular interrumpió. Cuando vio el nombre de su esposa y suspiro aceptando la llamada.

-Mamoru Miyano! Dónde estás?! Te dije que tenias que venir temprano hoy! Me prometiste que me acompañarías a hacer las compras y en la noche ibamos a salir. –al del cabello oscuro le dio escalofríos cuando escucho la voz furiosa de su "querida" Esposa.

-Pero cariño –empezo a decir

-Nada. Vas a mover tu flojo trasero de inmediato a casa y vamos de compras!

-Amor –intento otra vez

-Dije que no! Muévete y si no llegas en 15 min. Te puedes hacer tu comida por ti mismo.

-Hai –dijo con la cabeza baja. Después de colgar, puso su celular en el bolsillo y volteo a ver a Nobunaga

-Lo siento Nobunaga pero tengo que irme

-Sí, entiendo. Nos vemos

-Sí. Gracias por escucharme

-No hay problema –Nobunaga acompaño Miyano hasta la puerta y la cerro tras él cuando ya se había ido

-Nunca me dio tanto miedo una mujer…bueno con excepción de mi Mama –se dijo a sí mismo y sentio como un escalofrio empezó recorrer por su espalda.

Mientras tanto Miyano rompió todos límites de la fisia para llegar a tiempo a su casa.

Aunque el auto ya se habia ido, el todavía se hallaba parado donde lo había dejado el cantante. Suspiro y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su casa. Cuando entro su gato, Suzuha, le estaba esperando. Se agacho y acaricio sus orejas, no tomo mucho tiempo para que el gato empezar a ronronear y después irse corriendo hacia la cocina. Tatsuhisa le siguió para darle de comer. Después de eso fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se quitó la camisa y saco una playera negra y se la puso. Ya aburrido, entro otra vez a la cocina pero ahora para hacerse algo de comer, bueno la verdad es que solo puso agua para poder hacerse un Ramen instantáneo, ya que hay que ser sinceros, ese tipo no tenía ni un sartén en su casa. Mientras estaba esperando decidio poner un poco de música, asi que se dirigio hacia su reproductor y le puso play. La lista empezaba con cierta cancion, la cual le pertenecia a Miyano Mamoru. Muchos dirian que el al ser un rockero de primera jamas podria tener ese tipo de canciones, pero se equivocaban. La canción que sonaba era la de You're in my Heart. El rockero empezo a cantar aquella cancion, cuando llego a la parte del coro sonrió y se sonrojo levemente, pues tenía que admitir que esa canción le encantaba y pensar en el significado provocaba mas tal sonrojo. El momento fue interrumpido por el odioso celular.

-Ya llegue! –dijo el cantante llegando a su casa.

-te dije en 15 min. Y te tardaste 15 con 1 segundo! – dijo su esposa

-Amor, me tarde porque te compre esto –dijo mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas

-Ma…Mamoru, no tenías porque –dijo agarrándolas

-Claro que sí, eres mi esposa y es mi deber consentirte. Pero puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que si –decía la mujer mientras iba por un jarrón para poner las rosas.

-Porque…me celas tanto? –pregunto con miedo

-Es que…si te dijo crearas que esta tonto que es tonto –dijo sonrojada

-Vamos, no me reiré, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien…es que…en el fondo creo que me vas a dejar –dijo viendo al suelo y jugando con sus dedos.

-Y por quién? Si con los que más me junto son hombres

-por eso –dijo con un susurro

-Espera…dices que temes que me enamore de un hombre?

-Si –dijo como un murmullo. Mamoru no pudo evitar reírse de lo que para él era una estupidez.

-Cómo crees que te voy a dejar? Si yo te quiero –dijo mientras le depositada un beso en la frente- ven, vamos de hacer las compras.

Tatsuhisa llego a la casa de Suzumura. Afuera de la casa toco el timbre, la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y unos ojos grandes color café.

-Esta Suzumura-san? –pregunto

-Tu eres Tatsuhisa Suzuki no? –pregunto la chica a lo que el otro asintió.

-Pasa, todos ya están. Y otra cosa, me encanta tu voz –dijo dejando pasar al cantante. Al entrar pudo ver a todo el elenco de UtaPri, bueno lo que sería Starish, Quartet Night y Heavens, ya que si invitaban a Sawashiro Miyuki se vería raro.

-Hola Tatsun, que bueno que viniste –dijo Junichi la voz de Ren.

-Quien era la chica? –pregunto Suzuki

-Ella vino a estudiar de intercambio, y se queda aquí –contesto el dueño de la casa, Suzumura Kenichi

-Ya veo, y el niño?

-Aoi? Todavía no llega –decía y en exactamente en ese momento suena la puerta

-Cuando se habla del Chamuco –dijo Kishow y se fue a abrir la puerta para regresar con el joven.

-Ahora nos van a decir porque nos llamaron? –pregunto Toriumi

-Ah sí. Hoy ya cumplimos 4 años que trabajamos juntos y eso queremos festejar, aunque nos falta Mamo-chan –les explico Suzumura. Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, a excepción de Junichi. El cual empezó a reír y de ahí todos siguieron

-¡Pues a festejar! Pero ¿Quién es ella? –dicia Hiro y mientras apuntaba a aquella chica.

-Eh, si. Soy Natalie–dijo y aun si hablaba perfectamente japonés todavía se lograba escuchar su acento

-Vienes de América? –pregunto después Ono Daisuke la voz de Kira

-Si para ser exactos de Chile

-Que interesante! Algún día hay que hablar –le ofreció Kishou

-Si si. Pero ahora a festejar! –grito emocionado Yonaga el seiyuu de Nagi.

Unas horas después

Todos estaban sentados en un círculo y una botella en medio. Tomaban un poco pero todavía tenían la mente clara. Era el turno de Natalie de girar la botella, este giro y giro y finalmente se quedó apuntando a Suzumura.

-Yes! –grito la chica –Verdad o reto? –le pregunto a Suzu, el cual se quedó pensando

-Reto –dijo después

-Ooohhh! –gritaron el resto y Natalie esbozo una sonrisa medio malvada

-Te reto a…darle un beso a Suwabe-san –esta vez tenía cara de inocente pero en la mente gritaba "Kya! Kya! Kya!". Un momento de silencio apareció, el cual se rompió por la risa de Midorikawa Hikaru el seiyuu de Otori Eiichi.

-Me gusta esa niña! –dijo antes de empezar a reír otra vez y de ahí seguirles a reír todos, excepto Junichi y Suzumura.

-E-Espera! Como crees que voy a besar a Suwabe!? Somos Hombre! Y amigos! Eso sería –fue interrumpido por Junichi el cual lo agarro por la barbilla y volteo su cara la posición hizo que se miraran a los ojos mutuamente.

-Junichi? Que –un par de labios no lo dejaron terminar la frase. El beso solo duraba unos segundos pero aun así Suzumura se sonrojo hasta las orejas y cuando Suwabe se separó de él se cayó de espaldas al piso.

-Qué bueno que mi esposa está de viaje, si no me mataría…

-Yyyyyy te gusto? –dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

-QUE? Yo…este… –dijo Kenichi nervioso y sonrojado

-No debería importarte esto, de todos maneras solo fue un reto –dijo Junichi poniendo un mano en su hombro

-S-Si –respondió

-Muy bien, ahora, a quien le toca girar? –pregunto Maeno

-A-A mí –contesto Suzu el cual seguía atarantado por aquel beso. El juego siguió hasta que a Natalie se le ocurrio clasificarlos como Uke y Seme, ella tenía que admitir que el dueño de la casa donde estaba viviendo era 100% Uke y que ahora su pareja preferida es la que hacía con Suwabe. Ya no tenían nada que hacer, cada uno hablaba con alguien de ellos o jugaban con el celular. Natalie platicaba con Aoi, pues a su parecer él era muy interesante

-Y…ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Morikubo

-Hm…Y si nos vamos a un bar? También podríamos invitar a Hirakawa, Nobunaga, Miyata y Hosoya –dijo emocionado Morikubo.

-Mejor que quedarnos aquí! –acepto Toriumi

El resto también acepto y así fueron juntos a un bar.

Una Hora después

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa, incluso los seiyuus de Sousuke, Nitori, Rei y Haruka de Free! Había muchas personas y cada segundo que pasaba llegaban más. Tatsuhisa, Miyata Takuma tal vez y solo tal vez tomaron un poco más que el resto, ya que Tatsun estaba parado en la mesa mientras cantaba Rage on, el opening de Free y Takuma tocaba una guitarra imaginaria y se había metido en el papel de Nitori. Otra vez se abrió la puerta, pero nadie puso atención porque todos se estaban muriendo de risa por ver a aquellos dos, hasta que Miyata empezó a gritar "Rin-senpai". Todos voltearon y vieron a Miyano y su Esposa.

-Rin-senpai! Ven! Toma un poco con nosotros! –decía Miyata mientras agitaba la mano para que lo viera

-Ah Miya-chan! –llamo Maeno. Miyano abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio sus compañeros de trabajo todos sentados en una mesa, bueno con excepción de Tatsun y Taku.

-Eh? Que están haciendo aquí? –pregunto cuando alcanzo la mesa

-Haciendo fiesta! –dijo Morikubo

-Porque?

-Bueno, los de UtaPri porque ya son 4 años que trabajamos juntos y después invitamos los de Free, así la pachanga se hace más grande.

-Oi! Miyano! Porque no viniste desde el principio? Te perdiste lo mejor! –dijo Tatsun mientras brincaba de la mesa y después puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del más alto.

-Suzu-chan y JunJun se besaron!

-EH?!

-Fue un reto! –explico Suzumura

-Pero te gusto! –grito Aoi no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol pero con solo olerla ya se le habia subido

-No es cierto!

-Claro que si

-Que no!

-Ya cállense! –se metió la esposa de Mamoru. Todos se callaron y Tatsun se espantó tanto cuando la mujer subió la voz así que lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Miyano por detrá.

-Miya-chan! La mujer me da miedo! –dijo mientras escondía su cara en la espalda de Mamo-chan

-Eh? Ehhh! Suzuki q-que haces? –Miyano intento voltearse y separase de él, pues el rockero lo estaba olfateando

-Mhm…Miya-chan huele bien –paso de olerle la espalda a olerle la nuca del hombre de cabello negro/café.

-Oye, qué? –la esposa tenía la cara de "que rayos" mientras Natalie sacaba su celular y con el hizo un millón de fotos de esos dos.

-Este totalmente borracho –explico Kenichi

-Quíntenmelo! –grito Miyano mientras trataba de despegarse de él, pero era inútil ya que aquel parecía piojo a una cabeza.

Su esposa agarro al rockero por la cintura y lo jalo pero este solo se agarraba más a Miyano. Finalmente se necesitaron 2 personas más para sepáralo del cantante.

-No! No quiero! Miya-chan no me dejes! –realmente quería seguir abrazandolo

-Aléjate Natsuki 2! Que te exorcice Piyo-chan! –dijo el otro. Tatsuhisa se sentó en una esquina y se deprimió como si de Tamaki Suoh se tratase

-No sabía que se pudiera emborrachar tanto –dijo Junichi

-No creo que sea solo eso –le susurro Toriumi en el oído. El y Junichi lo conocen mejor que la mayoría, ya que cuando el rockero empezó como seiyuu no tenía mucho dinero y esos dos lo invitaron muchas veces a comer. Así que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y así se conocieron. Junichi y Kousuke lo miraron con preocupación.

-Oi Tatsun ya ven! Mejor te llevo a casa –Maeno lo tomo por los hombros. Cuando Tatsun no reacciono, lo volteo y vio que estaba dormido.

-Chicos está dormido. Qué hago?

-Déjame tomar un foto! –Natalie saco otra vez su celular y tomo una foto. El flash, el cual no estaba apagado despertó a Tatsun. Este se levantó y se sentó en la mesa.

-Estoy bien. Todavía no tengo ganas de irme. –Todos lo miraron sorprendido pero aceptaron. Lo que les preocupo más que era que seguía tomando

-Suzuki ya deja de tomar –le dijo Maeno.

-Cállate! Estoy toooootalmente bien! Ustedes solo son unos aburridos! –Yonaga le quería quitar la botella pero este en un movimiento rápido se tragó el resto y puso la botella en la mesa.

-Suzuki. Ya deja de tomar –le hablo ahora Miyano

-Callate trastornado mental que se deja controlar por su esposa!

-Oi!

-Ugh…espera –Tatsun se tomaba por la cabeza ya que se sentía un poco mareado. Se calló de lado con la cabeza en las piernas de Yonaga.

-Suzuki! Estas bien?

-Cálmense. Solo está durmiendo –dijo Morikubo

-Otra vez –suspiro Yonaga

-Callate. Las últimas dos veces fui yo. –le dijo Morikubo

-De que están hablando? –pregunto Shimazaki.

-Eh…Bueno. A veces nos vamos a tomar algunas copas o más, y cuando Tatsun toma demasiado le gusta quedarse dormido en las piernas de alguien. La mayoría son Tsubasa o Yo. –le explico Morikubo.

-Ahhh! –expresaron entendiendo aquella situación.

-Kawaii…Miya-chan –se escuchó del cantante y Seiyuu que estaba durmiendo en las piernas de Yonaga.

-Ya! Suzuki Tatsuhisa! Vas de inmediato a casa –grito Miyano y se inclinó sobre el para despertarlo. Tatsuhisa tenía los ojos medios abiertos y con el sonrojo que le causo el alcohol tenía la cara muy sensual. Tatsun vio la cara de su "amigo" y levanto una mano. Miyano quería alejarse cuando el borracho acaricio su mejilla pero este solo lo agarro por los hombros

-Tatsuhisa que ha… –fue interrumpido por unos labios que se encontraron con los suyos. Todo estaba en silencio. Todos miraban a esos dos Hombres que tenían los labios conectados. El momento termino tan rápido como empezó cuando Suzuki se cayó otra vez dormido en las piernas de Tsubasa. Miyano estaba ahí, parado con la cara totalmente roja y la boca abierta. El que rompió el silencio incomodo fue Hikaru

-Ejem, bueno…mejor lo llevo a su casa. De todas maneras ya me tengo que ir

-Está bien si me voy contigo? Los trenes ya no conducen a esa Hora –pregunta Hirakawa

-Claro –respondió mientras agarro el brazo de Tatsun y se lo puso sobre sus hombros, después su otro brazo rodio la cintura del borracho y así lo ayudo a pararse.

-Vamos Borracho, a casa –dijo pero Tatsu no respondía solo estaba en su brazos como una bolsa de patatas

-Pesas. Cuanto comes hombre? –las dos hombres y la bolsa de patatas se hicieron camino hacia fuera. Mientras Daisuke abría la puerta del auto, Midori sentó el inconsciente en la silla de atrás. Después los dos se sentaron en las sillas de enfrente. Midori dejo a Hirakawa enfrente de su casa y después condujo a la casa de Tatsu. Cuando llego apago el motor, salió, saco a Tatsun y camino hasta la puerta de su casa. Busco en el bolsillo de Suzuki las llaves y cuando las encontró abrió la puerta, al entrar prendió la luz. Escucho un maullo en el piso y cuando bajo la vista vio a un gato tricolor mirándolo con sus ojos amarillos.

-No sabía que tenía gato –cerro la puerta y busco la recamara del rockero. Después de abrir tres puertas en busca de su cuarto, por fin lo pudo hallar, dejo caer a Tatsun en la cama. Le quito los zapatos y puso las sabanas sobre él.

-Bueno ya me voy ebrio –vio el reloj al lado de su cama y prendió el despertador.

-Para que no te quedes dormido –después salió de la casa. Suzuha estaba sentada en la ventana, observando con los ojos amarillos brillantes como el hombre se sentó en su auto y se marchó. En el auto le dio un escalofrío al seiyuu, ya que sentía que algo o alguien lo estaba observando.

-Ya estoy imaginando cosas –suspiro y se sacudió

-Debería dejar de ver películas de terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! Bueno aquí está el segundo cap. Primero que nada esto es lo que debo aclarar._**

 ** _Zakki, es Nobunaga, por si no sabía._**

 ** _Haruka, el nombre de la esposa de Miyano-sama no se sabe pero nosotras le pusimos Haruka, ya que Miyano-sama tiene algo con el diminutivo Haru-chan._**

 ** _Free!_**

 ** _Rin y Haru-chan_**

 ** _UtaPri_**

 ** _Tokiya y Haru-chan_**

 ** _Host Club_**

 ** _Tamaki y Haru-chan_**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo, Disfrutenlo_**

Cap. 2

Después de la desastrosa ida al bar, a Miyano le esperaba una buena charla motivacional cuando llegaran a su casa, ya que por ahora estaban en el auto y su esposa no decía ni pio. Al llegar la discusión empezó.

-Cómo es posible?! –empezó a gritar –Te has besado con el enfrente de mí! Que no te da vergüenza?!

-Yo…

-es que no me amas?! No que mucho amor

-Yo…

-Tu qué. –Miyano se quedó callado –dime!?

-No fue mi intensión –dijo con un poco de sentimiento

-Pero pudiste evitarlo! –hubo un silencio –Mamoru…En verdad me amas?

-Claro que si…porque lo preguntas?

-Por qué no lo demuestres. Mamo, hagamos algo –dijo a lo que el cantante asintió. –Tienes un mes, un mes para que veas si me amas o no, para que analices si sientes lo que sentías hace años. Pero no te quiero en esta casa…

-Amor!

-Amor nada. Puedes quedarte aquí por hoy –dijo yéndose. Miyano se quedó ahí, estático. Como todo lo que había cosechado estos años se había ido a la borda. La amaba, de eso estaba seguro…o no?

Al día siguiente el cantante puso todos sus cosas en su carro, y ya vestido y arreglado se dirigió al restaurante donde los 5 seiyuus principales de Free! Estarían, y entre ellos el chico que la noche anterior le había robado un beso. Al llegar al dichoso restaurante vio a los 4 seiyuus discutiendo.

-Creo que es mejor el MakoHaru –expresaba Tsubasa, mientras empujaba a Nobunaga y lo situaba a un lado de Tatsuhisa, el cual se veía cansado.

-Que es lo que hacen? –pregunto el de cabello negro interrumpiendo.

-Oh, Miyano-san! –dijo Daisuke

-Es que ayer pregunte en mi cuenta de twitter: Cuál es su pareja favorita de Free! –contesto Tsubasa

-Sí, y al parecer son 2 parejas más conocidas, el MakoHaru y el RinHaru –acoto Nobunaga

-Enserio? –dijo riendo Miyano

-Y ahora ellos –dijo Tatsuhisa señalando a Daisuke y Tsubasa –están discutiendo cual es el mejor.

-Oh, en ese caso, yo prefiero el RinHaru –dijo Miyano agarrando a Nobunaga, e ignorando el hecho de que el día anterior beso esos labios finos que tenía Tatsuhisa.

-No, es mejor el MakoHaru –dijo Tatsuhisa, quitándole a Nobunaga.

-RinHaru –dijo agarrando a Nobunaga

-MakoHaru –expreso Tatsun, quitándole a Nobunaga

-RinHaru

-MakoHaru –los dos empezaron a discutir hasta que de la boca de Tsubasa salió una pareja inusual:

-MakoRin –esas palabras hicieron que ambos voltearon a verlo, hubo un silencio.

-Creo que iré al baño –dijo Tatsun, a lo que los otros asintieron.

-Creo que Tatsu no recuerda lo que paso ayer –dijo Nobunaga cuando ya se había ido.

-Miyano, y tu estas bien? –pregunto Tsubasa

-Sí, estoy tan bien –dijo con sarcasmo

-Ya veo, y tu esposa que te hizo?

-Me corrió –dijo Miyano con un tono de sarcasmo y despreocupacion, a lo que Daisuke rio. –Es la verdad. Me corrió.

-Oh, perdón –dijo Daisuke

-descuida

-Y con quien te vas a quedar? –pregunto Tsubasa

-No lo sé –respondió

-De que hablan? –pregunto Tatsu, sentándose con ellos

-De que a Mamo-chan lo corrieron…-dijo Daisuke

-Te corrieron?! –Suzuki estaba sorprendido, a lo que Miyano asintió

-Donde piensas quedarte?

-No lo…

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa –propuso el rockero con voz baja pero aun así se escuchó –si no quieres no

-Eh? Tranquilo –contesto Mamoru. Los 3 seiyuus restantes lo miraron

-Si quieres también en la mía –ofreció Daisuke

-No, está bien. Me quedo con Tatsun

-Estas seguro? Después de lo que paso ayer? –le susurra Nobunaga

-Solo fue un accidente. Estaba ebrio –le contesta Mamoru

-Si tú lo dices. –Dijo y se volvió a posicionar como antes.

De repente Miyano empezó a toser tan fuerte que parecía que le daban convulsiones, cosa que hizo que riera Tsubasa pero preocupara a Tatsun.

-Oi, Miyano! Estas bien? –Suzuki se veía muy preocupado. El del cabello negro solo asintió ya que no podía hablar.

-A mí me parece lo contrario, toma –le dio un vaso de agua, lo agarro y lo tomo lentamente

-Gracias, Tatsuhisa –dijo después con su voz un tanto ronca.

-De nada

-Miyano es mejor que te vayas a casa, te ves mal –surgiere Tsubasa, esta vez más serio.

-Estoy bien –se levantó de su silla pero cuando ya se encontraba parado se tambaleo y cuando estaba a punto de caer Tatsuhisa lo atrapo.

-Miyano? Miyano! –fue lo último que escucho el cantante pues no paso tanto tiempo para que su mente estuviera en negro.

Suzumura-san se encontraba sentado en un sofá leyendo muy entretenido, mientras que la joven chilena estaba a su lado con una computadora y audífonos. Suzumura dejo su libro después de la novena vez que escucho un pequeño grito de la mujer a lado. El hombre levanto la mano y toco a la chica en el hombro. La chica pauso lo que estaba viendo y se quitó los audífonos

-Qué pasa?

-Que ves? Parece que te gusta

-Ah, es un Anime

-Cuál?

-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi –dijo con los ojos brillosos

-Yaoi?!

-Si! Me sorprendió que Maeno-sama sea la voz de Yukina. Son muy diferentes.

-Eh, ah…sí. Bueno…Te puedo hacer una pregunta –la chica solo asintió –pero quiero que la contestes con seriedad

-Claro

-Que quieres hacer después que terminaste tus estudios?

-Quiero ser Mangaka

-Oh! Y de que género?

-Mangas BL –dijo Natalie con una voz orgullosa y ojos más brillantes

-Oh…okey…y si no funciona?

-Escritora! Mi segunda opción es hacer libros como los de _Usami Akihiko-san_ !

-espera, que ese no es un personaje de un anime?

-sip, sabe de cuál?

-mmm…creo –el cantante se puso a pensar hasta que… -Junjou Romantica

-exacto

-Cambiando de tema, que es lo que estudias?

-Diseño gráfico –el sonido del timbre inundo el lugar. Kenichi se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Suwabe

-Hi, Suzu-chan

-Hola, que haces aquí?

-Natalie me llamo

-Como que te llamo… -dijo mirando adentro de la casa pero Natalie ya no estaba ahí.

-Puedo pasar?

-Adelante –dijo abriéndole el paso al del cabello negro. Este al pasar rozo con el cuerpo de Kenichi que a causa del acto se sonrojo, pues recordó aquel beso que le había dado.

-Natalie? Ya vino Junichi –la llamo Suzumura. Se abrió una puerta al otro lado del cuarto y la cabeza de la chica se vio en la puerta.

-Vengan adentro, necesito su ayuda. De los dos.

Entraron al cuarto de Natalie y se sentaron en la única oportunidad de sentarse, la cama.

-Que pasa Natalie? Para que nos necesitas? –la pregunto Suzu

-Te conté lo que quiero hacer, no? Lo de ser Mangaka.

-Si

-Bueno…y ahora necesitounosmodelosparaunproyectoyquieroqueseanustedes –la chica hablo al final tan rápido que no se le entendió nada

-Qué? Habla más lento! –dijo Suwabe

-Tengo un proyecto, en cual tenemos que hacer una escena del género que elegimos. El mío es BL. Y ahora quiero hacer una escena JuKenichi

-Una escena… -empezó Suzu

-…JuKenichi? –termino JunJun

-Si! Llame así su pareja! Es que se ven tan lindos juntos!

-Somos Hombres! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Por eso! –replico la chava

-No! –dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo

-P-Pero Suzumura-san…dijeron que siempre me van ayudar en lo que sea…-dijo Natalie con lágrimas (falsas) en los ojos

-O-Oi no llores…e-está bien…te vamos a ayudar –dijo Suzumura y miro suplicante a Junichi.

-C-Claro –dijo ese

-Qué bien! Ahora quítense la ropa –Natalie cambio de ánimo en segundos

-Al menos podemos quedarnos en ropa interior? –dijo Kenichi mientras miraba avergonzado al piso

-Bueno… –suspiro ella. Después los dos se quitaron la ropa

-Y ahora? –preguntaron sonrojados

-Suwabe-san abraza a Suzumura-san mientras están acostados en la cama –Vacilante Suwabe abrazo a Suzu y se acostaron en la cama, Jun arriba de Ken.

-A-Así? –pregunto sonrojado Ken

-Exactamente –Natalie tomo fotos de diferentes vínculos para que no se tuvieran que quedar demasiado tiempo en esa pose.

-Ahora Suwabe-san se acuesta abajo de Suzumura-san y este se sienta en su cintura –Los dos solo obedecieron a regañadientes. Otra vez tomo fotos de diferentes lados. Y así siguieron hasta que de los labios de Natalie salió "Hecho". Las voces de Masato y Ren se pusieron la ropa y salieron del cuarto con Natalie tras ellos.

-Gracias por la ayuda! De verdad me salvaron! –abrazo a los dos en muestra de agradecimiento

-Sí, sí. De nada, My Lady –replico JunJun con la voz de Ren, a lo que Natalie se emocionó.

-Bueno me voy. Nos vemos mañana Ken-chan –le dijo al cantante -lady –tomo la mano de Natalie y le dio un beso. Nat-chan casi se desmaya.

-Cálmate Jinguji –dijo Suzumura con la voz de Masato

-Hai, Hai. Masa-chan –dijo el otro con la voz de Ren. Después de eso salió de la casa riéndose.

-Eso fue… –Natalie estaba sin palabras –raro?

La gata estaba observando con ojos brillantes como su amo y otras dos personas entraban a la casa. Uno de las personas parecía estar muerto y su amo lo estaba cargando con ayuda de la otra persona. Era un hombre más o menos alto y de cabello oscuro.

-Aquí Zakki –dijo su amo y abrió una puerta. Después de un minuto salieron y el hombre se despidió.

-Gracias por la ayuda. De verdad me espante cuando de repente se desmayó. Quien creía que tenía tanto estrés…eso me hace sentir mal como su amigo.

-No tienes que sentirte mal…nadie lo noto

-Aun así… –Tatsun suspiro y le toco la frente –Tiene fiebre. Debería comprar medicinas

-Bueno me voy ahora. Te lo encargo

-Sí, adiós –Tatsun cerró la puerta después de que el hombre salió. La gata siguió a su amo, el cual se volvió a meter al cuarto en donde estaba antes. Suzuha se subió a la cama y miro a ese hombre que estaba ahí acostado. Suzuha se espantó cuando olio un fuerte aroma y más cuando reconoció al hombre. El vino unas veces y la gata creyó recordar cómo se llamaba Ma…Ma…Mamoru! O bueno, su amo siempre lo llamaba así. Ella empezó a maullar cuando Tatsun quiso poner su mano en la cara del enfermo.

-Que pasa Suzu? –pregunto y acaricio las orejas de la pequeña mientras que la otra pensaba que sería un milagro si los humanos hablaran el idioma de los gato. Pero como los humanos no entienden a los gatos, la gata se veía forzada a ver como su amo ponía su mano en la frente del hombre. Tatsun se levantó y después salió de su casa. Media hora después regreso con una bolsa de plástico que apestaba a medicamentos. Suzuha se escondió debajo del sofá ya que, primero, no le gusta el olor a enfermedad y medicamentos y segundo, tal vez porque le daba un poco de celos ver como su amo usaba esas manos suaves para acariciar a alguien que no sea ella.

Cuando regreso de la Farmacia vio como Suzuha se escondió bajo del sofá. Está actuaba muy rara hoy. Cuando entro al cuarto donde se hallaba acostado el enfermo, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se acelera un poco. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Miyano y puso una toalla húmeda en su frente. Cuando se alejó algo lo tomo de su playera, cuando volteo vio a un Mamoru con la cara roja por la fiebre y la boca media abierta, la respiración rápida y calurosa. En pocas palabras tenía una cara que provocaba lujuria

-Miyano…por favor no hagas una cara así –se alejó más del cantante pero el otro no soltaba su playera

-Tatsu…hisa –el rockero se sonrojo cuando Miyano pronuncio su nombre.

-Mamoru, no digas mi nombre con esa cara…no sé si pueda controlarme si no me sueltas

-Tatsun –el autocontrol del hombre de cabello oscuro se rompió y lentamente se acercó más a la cara de Miyano. Intento controlarse pero aun así sus labios se encontraron con los de Mamo, al sentir su contacto Tatsun cerro su ojos.

-Que…es…esto? –una voz en la puerta hizo brincar al menor separándose del enfermo

-Se-señora –tartamudeo Tatsuhisa al ver de quien se trataba

-Tu… –dijo Haruka viéndolo. El cantante se levantó quedando sentado.

-No…no es lo que piensa! –grito el rockero

-Yo…el…

-Me estaba ayudando –contesto el más alto

-Ayudando? Como no –contesto ella.

-Me siento mal

-Que tienes? –pregunto Haruka con tono frio y Tatsuhisa no sabía que decir.

-Fi…¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme?

-Shimazaki

-ya veo. No me siento bien podría irte?

-Me estas corriendo?!

-No…digo sí! Ya me canse de que siempre me vigiles, me puedo cuidar solo sabes, también puedo hacer lo que quiera!

-Estamos casado! Y mientras tanto lo que hiciste es ser infiel! –la pareja discutía y Tatsuhisa no sabía dónde meterse

-Pues ya no más! Quiero el divorcio!

-Me estas dejando por este?! –dijo señalando a Suzuki

-Si te digo que si te vas?! – la cara de la mujer entristeció y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos

-Yo te amo…Le diré a tu hijo a ver si con el entiendes –dijo en dirección de la salida –y me quedo con Ruki –acabando de decir cerró la puerta de un portazo

-Dijo Ruki cierto? –le pregunto Tatsun –se lo quedara?! Que no tiene piedad?! –Tatsuhisa quedó pasmado, él había sido responsable de una separación y eso se quedaría para siempre en su conciencia.

-Yo…rompió…un matrimonio? Miyano! Síguela! Dila que no te divorcies! –el tenia lágrimas en los ojos

-Tatsuhisa..

-Rápido! No voy a dejar que alguien se divorcie por mi culpa –Tatsuhisa tomo el mano de Miyano y lo levanto. Después lo empujo por la puerta. Automáticamente empezó a correr y atrapo Haruka cuando quería meterse al auto.

-Espera! Lo…Lo lamento. No te vayas por favor…lo que dije, lo dije sin pensar

-Mamoru…no puedo más, entiendes? No puedo vivir con el miedo de perderte cada segundo!

-No me vas a perder!

-Cállate! No hagas promesas si no las cumplas! Recuerdas? Cuando te dije porque te celo tanto? Dijiste que eso nunca pasaría, que me quieres. Pero mira donde estamos! Y después con un hombre! Que no te da pena?!

-No metas a Tatsuhisa en ese asunto. Él no tiene nada que ver.

-Claro que sí! Es su culpa! Sabes qué? Mejor no seguimos discutiendo! Veo que vas a seguir a defenderlo. Eso no tengo que hacerme. –furiosa abrió la puerta y Miyano tenía que hacerse para atrás para que no lo pegaría

-Haruka, Esp… –pero la mujer ya se fue. Estaba ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. En fin regreso a la casa de Tatsuhisa. Ese estaba sentado en la sofá con la cabeza en los manos. Levanto la cabeza cuando escucho que alguien entro.

-R-Regresaron –el otro negó con un movimiento. Tatsuhisa bajo la cabeza hasta que su cabello escondió sus ojos pero se escuchó que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento…Lo siento tanto…todo eso es mi culpa! Si solo me hubiera controlado eso nunca hubiera pasado

-No Tatsuhisa. Yo también tengo la culpa, yo era quien dijo esas cosas

-Pero yo era quien provoco la situación! Si solo no me hubiera enamorado de ti te hubieras quedado con tu esposa…y…y

-No hay nada que hacer…un momento dijiste ¿e..namorado? ¿Te gusto? –en ese momento Tatsuhisa no sabía dónde meterse.

-Yo…

-Suzuki. Somos hombres, tengo o tenia esposa y no me agradas –dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del menor

-Qu..e? –dijo con más lagrimas que tenía anteriormente

-Suzuki, no llores

-Es que…yo…pensé que…no se

-Conquistarme? –el menor solo asintió –Tatsun… -dijo juntando sus labios con los del menor convirtiéndolo en un hermoso y tierno beso, se separaron a los dos segundo

-Quieres intentarlo? –Tatsu estaba totalmente rojo y solo veía al suelo –ya no llores –dijo Miyano limpiando los lágrimas y haciendo que lo voltease a ver

-Pero destruí tu matrimonio y no te agrado –dijo jadeando

-Ok, no eres mi persona favorita. Pero me siento…no sé cómo me siento…quieres un abrazo dijo extendiendo los brazos para darle un abrazo. Tatsuhisa le respondió y lo abrazo.

-Mamo-chan…te quiero hacer feliz

-Pero no se si puedo olvidar Haruka

-Se debe olvidar a esas personas que causaron dolor en el pasado pero nunca olvides lo que te enseñaron…y si el amor es egoísta yo también lo sere

-Tatsu –fue callado cuando el mas pequeño lo tomo de la cabeza y lo beso.

-Nn Tatsuhisa! Entendí pero no lo hagas a fuerza

-Lo siento –dijo

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Soy difícil de conquistar. Y tal vez nunca voy a quererte mas que un amigo. Aparte soy hetero….creo –Ttasuhisa tenia una expresión ilegible

-No importa con quien hayas tenido una relación; nunca te podía sacar de mi cabeza….por esta razón, hare que digas al menos una vez que me quieres –Miyano abrió los ojos por sorpresa cuando vio el cambio total de animo.

El siguiente dia

Miyano quedo en la cama ya que su fiebre subió por el incidente de ayer.

-Me voy, voy a regresar más tarde. Tengo una cita con Yorke, tenemos que hacer planes como vamos a seguir –Miyano solo movió la cabeza, señalando que entendió. Tatsun salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. Después tomo el bus para el centro y entro a un restaurante con gafas oscuras. Se sentó en una de las mesas libres y esperó a su compañero. El mesero le trajo un vaso de agua.  
-Gracias –le dijo y volvió con su celular. Esperó unos 10 minutos hasta que al fin vino su amigo.  
-Te tardaste!  
-Sí, lo siento –Yorke se sentó y cuando vino el mesero pidió un café.  
-Ahora como vamos a seguir? No puedo hacer esto solo! Ya sé! Intentó buscarme un poco de tiempo libre pero los grabaciones de UtaPri necesitan su tiempo!  
-Pues tienes que decidir! Sigues como Seiyuu o regresas con Oldcodex.  
-Qué?! Puedo hacer las dos cosas!  
-No. No puedes. Veo la palidez en tu cara. Aparte estas abandonado la banda!  
-Puedo manejarlo! Y si eres mi amigo confiarías en mí!  
-Te confió pero no sirve si te enfermas!  
-No me voy a enfermar! Ni estoy. Esa platica término. Si no confíes en mí no es mi problema, pero no voy a seguir escuchando tus quejas –Tatsuhisa se levantó y salió del restaurante.  
-Suzuki! Esp- –se cerró la puerta tras de él. Yorke sigue sentado ahí con la cabeza en las manos sin notar que alguien lo estaba observando.

Porque todos pensaban que él no podía hacer todo al mismo tiempo? Claro que podía y se lo iba a demostrar.

Nobunaga se encontró caminando por la calle. Perdido en los pensamientos cruzo la calle sin notar el auto fuera de control estaba exactamente a su camino.  
-Nobunaga! –Nobunaga brinco cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Ahí se dio cuenta del auto que ahora solo estaba unos metros enfrente de él, todavía con velocidad máxima. Pero Nobunaga no se podía mover, sus ojos grandes de miedo.  
-Nobunaga tienes que moverte! –vio alguien al lado de la calle pero sus ojos estaban visualizados en el auto. Algo lo pego al hombre en el lado y se fue volando. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando callo y solo escucho cuando el auto colapso con el poste de luz.  
-Nobunaga? Nobunaga! –alguien lo estaba moviendo por los hombros. Él Seiyuu abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la cara de Daisuke Hirakawa  
-Dai...suke...san –el hombre con los lentes suspiro y abrazo a Nobunaga.  
-Daisuke-san? Qué pasa?  
-Solo estoy feliz que no te pasó nada...cuando vi como el auto manejaba a tu posición...creí que no voy a llegar a tiempo –el más joven sonrío  
-Gracias Daisuke-san. Me salvaste...como puedo agradecerte?  
-No tienes que –Daisuke lo abrazo más fuerte  
-E-están bien? Lo siento mucho! –Nobunaga levantó la mirada y vio un hombre tal vez de 30-35 años  
-No pasó nada, pero usted está bien? Choco con el poste!  
-Ah sí. No me pasó nada. Tenía suerte.  
-Aun así deberían ir al hospital-Nobunaga se levantó  
-Si voy a hacerlo, pero es un poco difícil sin auto –fue cuando escucharon la sirena de la policía y la ambulancia.  
-Parece que alguien vio el accidente y llamó la policía- exclamó Daisuke  
-Parece -respondió Nobunaga  
-Ah. No me presenté. Soy Tadashi Yokomura  
-Nobunaga shimazaki  
-Daisuke Hirakawa  
-Esos nombres...espera! Ustedes son esas Nobunaga Shimazaki y Daisuke Hirakawa?! –preguntó con sorpresa -los seiyuus?! De Free?  
-uhm siiii?  
-Increíble! Mi hija siempre hablaba de ustedes. Era un gran fan. Siempre estaba hablando de Haruka y Rei y no sé quién más. Ella amaba a sus seiyuus.  
-Puedo preguntar por qué habla en pasado? Acaso su hija...?  
-No, no. Es solo que no la vi desde años y no sé qué está pasando...  
-Su esposa y usted se divorciaron? –preguntó Zakki  
-este... ella -dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia el suelo  
-Ya tiene que no está aquí –en el momento que terminó de decir, Zakki se arrepintió de las palabras que había pronunciado  
-Lo lamento  
-Tranquilo  
-Lamento ser entrometido pero ¿de qué se murió su esposa? -preguntó Daisuke  
-Hace dos años detectaron cáncer de pulmón ya avanzado y pues...3 meses después se murió  
-Y su hija? Ella como esta? -preguntó el Seiyuu  
-Ya tenía 19 años y se quedó en su país  
-No cree que debió quedarse con ella?! Es lo único que tiene y no está con ella!  
-es que... no sé dónde está  
-pues llámela, búsquela! Haga algo, ella la necesita y usted a ella!  
-Yo… –en ese momento llegó al policía y unos minutos después la ambulancia. Nobunaga y Daisuke explicaron la situación a la policía mientras los paramédicos checaron a Tadashi. Cuando regresó preguntó Nobunaga  
-Y? Todo bien?  
-Sí. No me quebré nada.  
Bueno de saber –Zakki sonrió con ojos cerrados su sonrisa se veía muy cálido y Tadashi no pudría evitar sonrojarse un poco  
-E-Eh sí. Estoy aliviado –dijo. Después los paramédicos chequearnos a Shimazaki y Tadashi le siguió con los ojos. Por un momento Nobunaga tenía que levantar para que puedan chequearlo su pecho. Cuando vio eso se volteó rápido con la cara totalmente roja. Daisuke quien estaba al lado vio eso y sentía algo raro en su pecho. Después regresó Nobunaga y Daisuke se fue pero con la mirada fijada en ellos y siempre sentía algo raro cuando vio Nobunaga y Tadashi riendo. Se relajaba cuando observaba que los policías empezaron a hablar con ellos. Después de unos minutos parece que todo está resuelto porque las paramédicos empacaron sus cosas y los policías se fueron  
-Si quieren les acompañamos a casa –dijo el más joven  
-No les quiero hacer más problemas...  
-No pasa nada –respondió y tomo Tadashi por el brazo  
-Bu-Bueno ...gracias  
-Ok! Y ahora dónde está la fas de Yokomura-san?  
-A esa dirección y me pueden llamar Tadashi.  
-Pues Tadashi-san!  
-Y que vas a hacer con tu hija? –preguntó Daisuke  
-No sé...fue hace dos años y ella tal vez me odia...porque en los últimos momentos de su madre yo no estaba a su lado. Me arrepiento de que prefería estar en el trabajo para no salir lastimado  
-Nadie quiere salir lastimado y nadie quiere ver cómo la persona que amas muere –dijo Hirakawa. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa mazo o menos pequeña  
-Muchas gracias. Ojalá que les puedo ayudar con algo algún día...  
-Está bien. Ah! Me llego una idea! Y si nos das el nombre de tu hija? Gracias a nuestro trabajo conocemos muchas personas y también unas que tal vez pueden encontrar a tu hija! –Nobunaga parecía muy emocionado.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsuhisa llego a su hogar azotando la puerta y haciendo que su invitado se cayera de la cama

-Qué? Que paso? –Miyano seguía adormilado.

-Estoy en casa –dijo Tatsun antes de que se encerrara en su cuarto

-Bienve… –quería decir bienvenido pero se dio cuenta de que Tatsu ya no lo estaba escuchando y además no parecía tener ganas de hablar con él.

-Tatsuhisa? Que paso? –Mamoru toco la puerta de la recamara de su anfitrión

-Que es lo que quieres? No tengo tiempo –le contesto molesto.

-Estas molesto conmigo?

-No. Ahora por favor vete a dormir. Todavía estas enfermo.

-Suzuki, si algo te molesta puedes hablar conmigo –la puerta se abrió y apareció un rockero solo en pantalones y un cigarro en la boca

-Qué?! Te dije que estoy ocupado!

-Qué te pasa Suzuki?! –dijo respondiéndole con el mismo tono

-Estoy ocupado, Y odio cuando me molestan cuando estoy ocupado!

-Veo que estas ocupado semi-desnudo y fumando

-Déjame ser. No es tu vida y tampoco tu problema

-Es mi problema cuando un amigo hecha a perder su vida!

-Solo déjame, quieres? –Tatsun quería cerrar la puerta pero Miyano entro rápidamente y empujo a Tatsun hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.

-Ahora dime. Que te pasa? Que es lo que paso cuando estuviste afuera?

-Nada que te interese

-Claro que me interesa!

-Tengo que decidir algo, si? Ahora vete. Estoy de mal humor….y no quiero decir cosas que terminen lastimándote –la últimas palabras las dijo en voz muy baja, pues no quería que Mamoru las escuchara.

-Cuál es esa decisión? –dijo con cara de preocupación

-No tengo ganas de decírtelo ahora – dijo mientras se alejaba de él. Se acercó a su estante y tomo otro cigarro pues el anterior ya se había acabado.

-Deberías dejar de fumar

-No me digas que debo dejar de hacer y qué no. No eres mi novio ni mi mama!

-Ya vi que no me quieres decir! Me voy y no me hables hasta que te tranquilices –dijo saliendo del cuarto. Se dirigió a su cama, la cual se hallaba en un cuarto aun lado del cuarto del propietario, y se acostó en ella.

-Que es lo que paso? Cuál es esa decisión tan difícil, por la cual te pusiste así Tatsun? –Mamo no pudo descansar. Los pensamientos lo mantuvieron despierto. Hora tras hora dio vueltas en su cama hasta que escucho un puertazo que provenía de la puerta principal.

-Se fue? A donde va ir a esta hora? Ya son las 9 p.m. –Mamoru se levantó y se fue a la cocina donde encontró un papelito.

"Voy dar un paseo. Si tienes hambre, en alguna parte tengo comida instantánea"

-ya tiene tiempo que no comía comida instantánea.

Mientras tanto Tatsuhisa caminaba por las calles oscuras, perdido en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que paso en los últimos días rondaba por su cabeza. Desde cuando todo esto se puso tan difícil? Todo empezó de repente. La vida diaria cambió de pronto, y todo empezó porque Miyano llego tarde a las grabaciones… Esto si era una historia mala. Todo se sentía…fuera de control, como si todo esto no fuera real, pero las cosas que se sentían menos reales, son las cosas más reales que existen. La realidad no se puede cambiar y menos el destino. Internamente Tatsun le dio las gracias al destino ya que se acercó a Miyano, pero lo que dijo Yorke no le salía de la cabeza.

-Tiene razón, no puedo manejar las dos cosas, pero si dejo de ser seiyuu me voy a alejar más de Miyano. Tch, esto es muy difícil. Ser seiyuu o cantante…un momento…Suzumura-san hace las 2 y si le pregunto como lo hace? –en ese momento una señora paso y se le quedo viendo –hablo solo, algún problema?! –la tipa solo se siguio de largo.

Mientras tanto en la casa Suzumura

-Suzumura-san! –la chica iba gritado por toda la casa en busca de aquel cantante, hasta que lo encontró en la cocina.

-Suzumura-san! Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al del cabello negro –pensé que me había abandonado

-Niña, esta es mi casa –dijo separándose de ella

-Lo sé y por eso le quería pedir un favor

-Cuál?

-Podría volver a venir Suwabe-san?

-Y para qué?

-Es que los necesito…

-Los?

-Si a los dos –Natalie se estaba sintiendo avergonzada, pues desde que llego a ese país no paraba de darle lata

-Está bien, solo respóndeme algo

-Si lo que sea

-En chile, tienes familia?

-Porque pregunta?

-Curiosidad –dijo. La chica bajo su mirada

-No, mi madre murió…y mi papa…no sé. Ya tiene que no lo veo –el cantante se sintió mal por ella

-Lo lamento, no lo sabia

-…entonces…puede venir?! –pregunto con un cambio total de humor

-ah? Si

-muchas gracias! –Dijo y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su cuarto solo para regresar después de unos minutos con una lapicera y un mapa de dibujo.

-regresaste? Con…que es eso? –Muraken apunto las cosas que la chica trajo

-Va venir Suwabe-san, recuerda?

-Viene ahora?! –en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y Natalie fue a abrirla. Regreso, obviamente, con Junichi.

-Me llamaste? –le pregunto Suwabe a Natalie

-Siii…

-Y por qué? –Suzumura les pregunto con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno…estoy segura de que se acuerdan de la primera vez que les pedí su ayuda, no? Es lo mismo –dijo con un pequeño rubor.

-Eh?! Otra vez!? –esos dos no sonaban tan contentos

-Es que quiero seguir con este proyecto…pero si no quieren… bueno… -dijo con un puchero

-Ahhh!...está bien! Ya lo hicimos una vez, ya no importa una segunda –Suzu se sentía obligado a hacerlo

-Enserio?! Gracias!

-Nos tenemos que quitar la ropa?

-si por favor – los dos suspiraron y se quitaron la ropa con excepción de la interior

-Ahora… –antes de que pudiera decir algo su teléfono sonó, contesto la llamada después de ver el nombre de la pantalla

-moshi-moshi. Aoi-chan? Claro –después de contestar, la chica dejo su celular en su bolsillo –Lo lamento, necesito salir un momento quédense como están –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-no me tardo! –Grito ya afuera de la casa –nos vemos después! –les volvió a gritar a los dos hombres, los cuales se quedaron perplejos. La chica salió tan rápido que no termino de cerrar completamente. Tatsuhisa, el cual estaba cerca de la casa, vio como Natalie salió corriendo. Se dirigió a la casa notando que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. Estuvo a punto de entrar cuando escucho un estruendoso ruido. Miro por el espacio que la puerta tenia y lo que vio le dejo sonrojado hasta los orejas. Rápidamente cerró la puerta, pues lo que vio lo había dejado sorprendido, Suzumura estaba en el piso y Suwabe arriba de él y los dos semi-desnudos!

-Mejor otro día –dijo y dio media vuelta para volver a ir a su casa.

Cuando ya estaba en el edificio subió las escaleras, ya que no le gustaban mucho los elevadores, y en su entrada vio a un chico de cabello negro

-Se le ofrece algo? –le pregunto Tatsuhisa a ese misterioso chico

-Oh, este…usted es Suzuki Tatsuhisa-san? –dijo viéndolo

-Si

-Mucho gusto, soy Kaji Yuuki. Hemos trabajado juntos, pero no creo que me recuerdes –dijo dando una reverencia, en ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver al inquilino de aquel apartamento.

-Kaji-chan? –pronuncio Mamoru

-Papa…? –pronuncio el menor al voltear a ver

-Papa?! –pregunto Tatsuhisa sorprendido. Miyano se abalanzo y abrazo a Kaji

-Espera él es tu hijo? –pregunto Tatsuhisa separando a Kaji de Miyano

-Metafóricamente, es que lo quiero mucho –dijo el más alto volviendo a abrazar a Yuuki. Tatsuhisa no pudo evitar sentir celos, pero los escondió tras una sonrisa.

-Yuuki-chan, por qué viniste? –pregunto Miyano.

-Bueno…Mama me conto lo que paso. Por qué hiciste eso? No que la amabas más que a tu propia vida? –Kaji parecía un tanto enfadado.

-Claro que sí! Si me disculpe, pero aun así se fue.

-Ella estaba muy triste y durmió en mi casa, pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer

-Que fue lo que exactamente te dijo? –pregunto el cantante de cabello oscuro

-Eh…que Shimazaki-san la llamo y le dijo que estabas enfermo y le dio tu ubicación. Y que cuando llego vio la puerta media abierta, entro y…vio lo que vio. También me conto lo de la disculpa, pero ella estaba demasiado decepcionada y enfadada de ti!

-Así que no dijo nada sobre perdonarme?

-La verdad es que no

-Si eso es su decisión la respetare –Yuuki solo asintió con un suspiro

-Ya me voy, no quiero dejarla demasiado tiempo sola –dijo yéndose. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Tatsun seguía ahí, ya que parece que no lo habían notado.

-Este…yo…lo lamento –dijo cuando ya se hallaban solos.

-Si...tranquilo. Haruka…siempre fue un tanto difícil, pero aun así la amaba…la amo –Tatsu no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ya que por su culpa un matrimonio se había acabado –no fue tu culpa, de hecho es mía, yo le pedí el divorcio –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombre del menor.

-Pasemos a casa –le dijo sonriéndole

-Claro…un momento….desde cuando esta es tu casa?! –el otro solo rio por la reacción del menor.

Ono Yuuki estaba saliendo del estudio cuando oyó a alguien que lo llamaba.

-Yuuki-kun! –el hombre se volteo y vio a Kensho

-Ono-san, que pasa?

-Kishow te estaba buscando

-Taniyama-san?

-Si –asintió el seiyuu de Kuroko –está en la cafetería

-Bueno, voy a ir a verlo

-Si, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana

-Si –Kensho se fue y Yuuki se dirigio a la cafetería. Cuando entro, las únicas personas que se encontraban ahi eran Kimura Ryohei, Ishida Akira y Kishow, el cual estaba sentado en una mesa del otro lado de la cafetería. Se fue acercando sin que Kishow lo notara.

-Me estabas buscando? –Kiiyan brinco cuando escucho una voz detras de él.

-Yuuki-kun me espantaste!

-Lo siento Taniyama-san –OnoYuu se sentó en la otra silla que se encontraba enfrente de el

-De que me querías hablar?

-Bonito clima hoy, verdad? –dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

-Ehh, siii…claro –afuera llovía a cantaros –Taniyama-san que pasa? te comportas muy raro hoy. También hiciste muchos errores durante las grabaciones.

-Por qué no me llames por mi primer nombre?

-Este…te sientes bien? –dijo mientras le tocaba la frente al mayor

-Si por qué?

-por nada –dijo y se acomodó –y bien? Pero ahora, sin cambiar el tema, de que me querías hablar?

-Etto…yo…primero hay que pedir no? –el otro solo suspiro. Ambos pidieron un café

-Qué te parece si después vamos a mi casa y pedimos pizza? Ahí podemos hablar en paz. –Yuuki suspiro otra vez pero aceptó la invitación. Hablaron sobre cosas del trabajo mientras tomaban su café. Finalmente salieron del edificio de grabaciones y fueron a la casa de Kishow. Yuuki se acomodó en el sofá mientras que Kishow pedía la pizza.

-la van a traer en unos minutos. Quieres algo de tomar?

-Lo que me des está bien

-Bueno, tengo vino, el cual no sé dónde salió y sake

-Sake está bien –Kishow se fue a la cocina y regreso con dos botellitas de sake. Mientras esperaban la pizza Kishow puso música.

-Te gustan las canciones románticas? –pregunto Yuuki extrañado.

-S-Si

-Qué raro escuchar eso de un rockero –Yuuki empezó a reír

-que tiene?

-nada –dijo mientras se reía un poco, lo cual hizo que Taniyama lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos -Gomen –el timbre sonó dando a entender que la pizza había llegado.

-Debe ser la pizza –dijo Kishow, yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Segundos después regreso con el cartón y lo puso en medio de la mesa.

-Ábrela tú

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo…es un regalo de mi parte –dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-Bueno, como quieras. Gracias –tomo la caja y la abrió lentamente. La pizza no solo era una pizza, o bueno lo era pero esta era diferente…tenía forma…de corazón…

-Te amo, Yuuki –Kishow dijo exactamente lo mismo que estaba escrito en aquella pizza con salsa de jitomate.

-Taniyama-san…

-Sé que soy hombre, sé que tal vez eso te de asco pero déjame decírtelo. No empezamos bien, fui muy cortante en el evento de 2013, pero nos conocimos mejor y nos hicimos amigos, no sé cuándo empecé a sentir más que solo amistad… pero ahora solo puedo decirte que te amo

-Kishow…yo… -dijo pensando en las palabras que necesitaba decir…pero solo dijo: lo siento. Una gran parte de mi vida vivió admirándote demasiado y en ese evento…me lastimaste mucho. Tal vez en algún momento me llegaste a gustar, pero como dijiste, nos conocimos mejor y nos hicimos amigos, solo eso… amigos. Lo siento

-Yuuki….

-Lo siento, Kishow –dijo mientras salía del lugar, dejando atrás a un Kishow perplejo. Él sabía que era una tontería habérsele confesado y más porque es un hombre. Pero él sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho todo sería más complicado. En sus más locas imaginaciones había pensado que tal vez y solo tal vez el otro le correspondiera pero no fue así, el Karma venía a visitarlo y no se podía escapar.

Ya había pasado un día desde que vino Kaji. Tatsun se encontraba en la sala sentado viendo la TV al igual que Mamoru. El teléfono del mayor comenzó a sonar de repente, lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto.

-Moshi-moshi? –Dijo al contestar –claro. Encantado. Voy por haya –termino de decir por teléfono.

-Que paso? –pregunto el menor

-Tengo que ir a King Records –dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón –pero primero, voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme –El mayor se fue hacia el baño, minutos después salió ya vestido y arreglado.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy –dijo caminando hacia la salida – ¿quieres venir? –Tatsun acepto y los dos se fueron a la discográfica. Llegando, entraron y buscaron la oficina del director, cuando la encontraron el mayor toco y se escuchó un:

-Pase –abrió la puerta y ambos entraron

-¿Para qué me necesita? –pregunto Miyano

-Primero, ¿puede ser a solas? –dijo mandándole una indirecta a Suzuki que comprendió inmediatamente. Ya cuando se encontraban solos el director empezó a hablar.

-Bueno sobre lo que quería hablarte es… ya dieron el permiso para la gira de ¡latinoamericana!

-¿¡Enserio?!

-Sí. Como ya todo está planeado seria en un mes y empezarías en Argentina y terminamos en México.

-¿Seria todo?

-Por hoy. Mañana vamos a empezar a trabajar, así que hoy necesito que descanses y mañana te quiero a primera hora.

-¡Entendido! –dijo mientras saludaba como soldado con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Salió de la oficina y se encontró con Tatsun, el cual se encontraba esperando enfrente de la puerta.

-Y… ¿qué paso? –pregunto el menor

-¿Tienes hambre? Te invito a algo

-Pero ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

-solo algo de cenar

-Está bien –ambos salieron del edificio y fueron a un café que se encontraba abierto. Entraron y se sentaron en la primera mesa que había, ordenaron y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Y? ¿De qué hablaron? –preguntó Tatsun

-Bueno…es que... –dijo con un brillo en los ojos que Tatsun veía por primera vez –Voy a ir a… ¡Latinoamérica! –termino de decir

-¿¡Enserio?!

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy emocionado! Esto se merece que lo celebramos.

-¿Celebrar? Ya es tarde –replico el otro tratando de calmar la hiperactividad del mayor.

-Pero yo quiero celebrarlo! –dijo e hizo una cara como dijo con un puchero.

-Si quieres… –suspiro Tatsun.

Un día después del accidente Nobunaga, este estaba en el edificio de grabaciones de Kuroko no basket donde estaba a punto de grabar una OVA. Se compró un café de una máquina expendedora que había por ahí y cuando se volteo se pegó con un… ¿muro? O eso parecía, pero… desde cuando los muros eran suaves? Levanto la vista y pudo ver la cara de su amigo Takuya

-AH! Takuya! Lo siento no te vi. Como estas?

-Jeje. No pasa nada, bien y tú?

-Estoy bien –dijo un tanto decaído.

-Paso algo? –pregunto el gigante de 187cm

-No…porque? –digamos que Nobunaga no era muy bueno en mentir. Él no le quería decir a Takuya ya que este se preocupaba mucho por Zakki.

-Ok. Que es lo que paso? –como esperaba el menor, su amigo encontró la mentira en unos segundos

-Nada…nada importante

-Si no es tan importante, me lo puedes decir, ¿verdad?

-Está bien pero no te preocupes demasiado ¿sí?

-No lo voy a hacer

-Prométalo –Zakki sabía que aun con una promesa va estar enfadado

-Sí, si

-Hubo un accidente ayer, de tráfico, en el cual estuve involucrado y Hirakawa me salvo. ¡Estoy bien! Solo unos rasguños en los brazos y piernas, pero nada más.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que casi te atropellaban?!

-¡dije que no te preocuparas tanto Egu! ¡Enserio no pasó nada! El conductor también está bien, aunque choco con un poste para lograr salvarme.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? –Takuya se veía furioso

-El freno de Tadashi-kun dejo de funciona, pero aparte también fue mi culpa porque no puse atención a la calle.

-¡Tienes que tener más cuidado! Algún día te voy a encerrar en mi cuarto porque siento que te van a robar… por cierto ¿y quién es Tadashi?

-Jaja, no me gusta ser encerrado. Tadashi es el conductor, hablamos y nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Quién dijiste te salvo?

-Daisuke-san, ese también sobre reacciono, me abrazo y dijo que estaba feliz que estoy bien… y quien sabe que mas

-Daisuke…huh… –Egu no parecía tan feliz sobre lo que había dicho Nobunaga

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada…solo ten cuidado, te quiero más cuando estas vivo

-Claro… ¿Qué te parece si después del trabajo vamos a comer algo?

-¡Claro! ¡No hay problema! –Taku tuvo un cambio de humor total. Antes de ir Eguchi se compró un café de la máquina y después puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Nobunaga, los dos se dirigieron al edificio para grabar la OVA. Unas horas después terminaron. Zakki y Egu salieron de la sala solo para encontrarse con Hirakawa.

-Eso faltaba… –murmuro Takuya sin que uno de los dos lo escuchora

-Daisuke-san! –lo llamo Nobunaga

-¿Hm? Ah Nobunaga! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Eguchi…?

-¿Tuvimos que grabar para KuroBasu y tú? –le respondió Takuya con un tono tibio

-Trabajo

-¿Oi, Daisuke-san, vamos a ir a comer algo. Quieres ir con nosotros?

-Qu… –Takuya quería decir: Que, pero Daisuke lo interrumpió

-Con gusto –Hirarin puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Nobunaga y le dio una mirada provocador a Takuya el cual casi estaba explotando de celos. Si, los dos estaban enamorados de una persona y exactamente esa era Nobunaga, el cual no tenía ni idea de los sentimientos de los dos. Los dos sabían lo que sentía el otro por el chico y por eso siempre tenian peleas entre ellos. Takuya no le puso más atención a Daisuke y solo caminaron en dirección al restaurante. Llegando, se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron al mesero para que tomara sus pedidos, el cual vino unos minutos después.

-¿Qué es lo que les puedo servir?

-Una botella de agua –pidió Nobunaga

-Un café – dijo Takuya

-y un agua mineral –Daisuke era el último en pedir

-Se les traeré en seguida –dijo el mesero y se marchó. Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Nobunga perdido en sus pensamientos y los otros dos matándose con las miradas. Aquel silencio rápidamente se rompió cuando se oyó el nombre del menor, los tres voltearon a ver de dónde provenía y lograron ver a un hombre más o menos alto.

-Tadashi-san! Que gusto! –contesto Zakki cuando el hombre ya se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Hola, Hirakawa-san y…?

-Takuya Eguchi –contesto el seiyuu de 28 años.

-Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Tadashi Yokomura

-Tadashi? Ese nombre me parece conocido –dijo Takuya agarrándose la barbilla

-Hoy te conté de el –le dijo el menor de todos. La cara relajada de Egu se transformó en una ligeramente furiosa, pero tratando de que Nobunaga no se diera cuenta.

-Ven siéntate con nosotros –le ofreció Zakki señalando una silla que estaba a un lado de él, el cual estaba desocupado. Tadashi acepto y se sentó a lado de Nobunaga.

-Siento lo de ayer, necesitaba llegar a mi trabajo y como no tenía carro… –dijo rasgándose la nuca, un tanto avergonzado.

-No pasa nada. Pero no nos dijo el nombre de tu hija –dijo Zakki

-Es cierto…pero de verdad crees que la vamos a encontrar? -dijo Tadashi

-Claro! –respondió Zakki

-Bueno, su nombre es Natalie Portillo, sino es que se cambió su nombre, todavía se llama así.

-Natalie? Que coincidencia hace poco conocimos a una chica que también se llama Natalie. Ella también viene de América por intercambio…pero no sé de qué país es –dijo Daisuke

-Siento la interrupción, pero aquí está su pedido –el mesero puso los pedidos en la mesa –algo para usted, señor? -pregunto al ver a Tadashi.

-Un café late, gracias –respondió

-Claro –el mesero se fue y empezó hablar Takuya

-Puedo preguntarles algo?

-Claro –respondió el Seiyuu de Haruka

-De que están hablando? Del accidente ya sé, pero quien carajos es Natalie?! –Pregunto el seiyuu Izuki de KuroBasu

-Depende de cuál de las dos –respondieron los tres

-de todas!

-Bueno, una de ellas es la hija de Tadashi-san, que esta o estaba en chile y la otra es una chica que ahora mismo vive en la casa de Suzumura, la cual vino por un intercambio –le conto Zakki

-Y cuando fueron a la casa de Suzumura?

-No fuimos exactamente. Los de UtaPri cumplían 4 años de haber trabajado juntos y lo celebraron, pero al parecer querían que se volviera más grande la fiesta porque nos invitaron a ir con ellos a un bar y ahí la conocimos –dijo Zakki

-Miyuki estaba con ustedes, verdad? –seguía haciendo preguntas

-Ehmm…no?

-Se dieron cuenta que una chica, de no sé cuántos años

-21 –interrumpió Daisuke

-Bueno una niña estaba solo con ¿Cuántos vinieron de free?

-4 –dijo ahora Zakki

-Ella estaba sola con 18 hombres en un bar. En que carajos estaban pensando todos?!

-Como sabes que eran 18? –pregunto Daiskue levanto una ceja

-Dijeron que los de UtaPri, así que supongo que los 7 principales, los 4 de Quartet Night, los 3 principales de Heavens y los 4 de Free. En total 18. Solo faltaba que invitaron los de Kuroko no basket! –Takuya tenía razón y todos lo sabían

-Es un punto para ti –dijo el protagónico de Free! rasgándose la cabeza

-Como sea! No pasó nada, bueno si, hubo unos incidentes pero no tenía nada que ver con nosotros o Natalie –dijo Daisuke

-Que les parece si pedimos comida? –Tadashi cambio de tema lo que el resto acepto silenciosamente. Pidieron cada uno su comida y el resto de la tarde se pasó tranquilo. Hubo una pequeña pelea entre Takuya y Daisuke porque los dos querían acompañar a Nobunaga a casa, pero sin darse cuenta el otro ya iba caminando con Tadashi. Cuando los dos restantes supieron que su razón de pelea ya se había ido se quedaron sorprendidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Semanas después.

El vuelo del cantante estaba por despegar y las personas que lo acompañaron fueron 4, entre ellos una chica de 21 la cual se le hizo bastante linda y graciosa.

-Creo que ya tengo que abordar

-Estoy contento de que tengas esa gira –le dijo Suzumura al más alto

-Gracias. Adiós, Nat-chan –le dijo en tono aniñado

-Adiós Mamo-chan

-Te cuidas, las fans pueden ser bastante locas y las latinas más –le dijo Kaji a su "papa"

-Mi "hijo" me dice que me cuide –le dijo y lo abrazo, se separaron a los dos segundos y el último con el que debía despedirse era Tatsun

-Adiós –le dijo Tatsun cortante

-¡No seas malo! Abrazo! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba lo más fuerte posible; cuando se acabó el abrazo se despidió de todos con un adiós y se fue entrando a la sala donde su vuelo despegaría. Los tres restantes se encaminaron hacia la salida

-jamás pensé que los conociera –expreso Natalie

-buen, lo haces… –le dijo Kaji

-Oigan estoy organizando algo –continuo Nat

-Qué? Espero y no tiene nada que ver con lo que ves!

-Suzumura-san! No!...bueno un poco

-Y qué es? –pregunto Kaji a la chica que tenía poco de conocer

-Solo…que…que harían para sus fans?

-¿Qué es? –Suzu ya parecía un poco irritado

-Se vestirían de Maids?! –dijo Nat soltándolo

-QUE?! –dijeron los 3

-Cómo crees?! –Yuuki la veía con una expresión indescriptible

-para los fans dije! Serían mucho más populares si hicieran algo así

-pero eso es algo…No! –Suzumura parecía totalmente avergonzado

-Porque no? –las 3 personas voltearon a ver Tatsun con una expresión de sorpresa

-Tu…vas hacerlo? –le pregunto Suzumura

-No veo lo malo…digo es para los fans ¿cierto? Así que…que tiene? –respondió

-Bueno…eso es un buen punto, pero aun así –Suzumura no estaba muy convencido

-Solo es un vestido, no es cómo si vayamos a ser Maids de verdad –dijo ahora Yuuki, el cual aceptaba su destino

-No tengo chance, verdad? –miro a Natalie la cual solo estaba sonriendo –está bien! Lo voy hacer! –suspiro finalmente

-Yey! Además…será un sketch…

-Y cuando vas a hacer esta evento? –pregunto Kaji

-Hm…Quiero que Mamo-chan este aquí así que más o menos en un mes

-A él también vas a vestirlo de Maid?! –pregunto Tatsun con un tono de sorpresa.

-No! A él no…a él quedan mejor los shorts –rio

-Eh?

-Nada –siguió riendo la chica

-Y si nos vamos? Ya nos están viendo raro…

-Déjalos. Es algo raro ver a una chica con 3 hombres tan guapos como ustedes –dijo Nat. Todos rieron y juntos se fueron donde se encontraba el auto de Suzu

Cuando Suzumura llego a su casa se encontró a Junichi enfrente de esta.

-Natalie no está, se fue a comer con Aoi –dijo mientras abrió la puerta. –Pasa –le ofreció. Junichi entro atrás de él y cerro después la puerta.

-Quien dice que estaba buscando a Nat? – Junichi se acercó a Suzu por atrás sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Entonces por que estas aquí? –pregunto el menor. Jun lo abrazo por atrás y puso sus labios en la nuca del otro.

-Que…? –dijo Suzumura mientras se sonrojaba hasta los orejas.

-Tal vez para verte –respondió a la penúltima pregunta del mayor. Kenichi sintió como las manos de Suwabe se pusieron debajo su playera y recorrían su pecho

-Suwabe…q-que hace- Ah! –Kenichi abrió los ojos como platos cuando las manos del mayor iban recorriendo su estómago hasta a las áreas más bajas. Sus ojos rápido se cerraron apretándose cuando sintió un calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo…el…tenía una erección. El seiyuu de Masato escucho una risa cerca de su oído la cual le hizo la piel de gallina. Jun se separó de él y Kenichi abrió los ojos. El mayor empezó a reír

-Lo siento…tu cara…si la hubieses visto! –Ken no entendía nada –solo fue broma!

-Que…? –Solo era una broma, no le debería importar…pero…por qué sintió ese leve dolor en su pecho?

-Solo era broma…no creí que ibas a reaccionar así –dijo pero su risa estaba fallando un poco. La verdad es que no era una broma, el vino con la intención de hacerlo, pero cuando vio la cara de Suzu no podía seguir. El miedo de perderlo era demasiado grande. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho una leve risa

-Era una broma, claro, como si de verdad lo hubieses hecho. Así que… dime…por que tuve esa sensación en mi pecho? Por qué creí que de verdad…? –la risa de Kenichi se cortó. Más que para Jun…era para él eso último que había dicho

-Lo iba a hacer? –los ojos del seiyuu de Ren se hicieron grandes cuando termino la frase del otro, el cual solo bajo la cabeza. Kenichi no entendía lo que le pasaba en ese momento, el tenia esposa…pero…

-Oí, Kenichi mírame! –su boca se abrió cuando vio la cara de Suzu –Kenichi…p-porque estas llorando…?

-Eh? –Suzu puso un dedo en su mejilla, el cual se mojo

-Kenichi –Suwabe lo abrazo –me creerías si te digo que si quería hacerlo? –el otro se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. Junichi se separó, tomo la barbilla del menor y lo beso. Creía que el cantante no le respondería, así que para su sorpresa…Suzu le correspondió. El beso empezó tierno y suave pero rápido se convirtió en uno apasionado y salvaje. Kenichi se separó para tomar aire cuando sintió los labios del mayor besando su cuello.

-Mhm…J-Junichi –el cantante gimió cuando sintió la lengua del otro. Los labios del mayor formaron una sonrisa cuando escucho eso. Volvió a besarlo, pero ahora separo sus labios con la lengua para poder entrar en ella. Junichi agarro Kenichi por los hombros y lo empujo hasta el sofá, Suzu se cayó, quedando el mayor encima de él.

-Prometo ser gentil contigo –el menor solo asintió. Junichi fue desabrochando la camisa del seiyuu poco a poco y cómo iba quitando cada botón iba besando cada cm del pecho de Suzumura hasta llegar a la parte del pantalón. Junichi subió la mirada y observo el rostro completamente rojo del que estaba debajo de él y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Jamás pensé…ni en mis sueños más locos, tenerte así. Y créeme…no sabes cuánto te deseo ahora mismo –Suwabe volvió a juntar ambos labios, pero esta vez fueron segundos los que tuvo que esperar para que el menor le permitiera explorar con su lengua su cavidad bucal. Junichi exploro el pecho desnudo del hombre debajo de él, primero con las manos y después con la lengua. El cuerpo de Kenichi se movía ligeramente bajo de sus caricias y escucharlo gemir y crujir le afectaba.

-Q-Quítate la ropa –escucho del hombre debajo de si

-Estas seguro? –el otro solo asintió mientras agarraba su playera. Junichi se rodillo con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Suzu y lentamente se quitó la playera; mientras lo iba haciendo sintió los ojos hambrientos del menor. Finalmente se quitó la camisa y la tiro cayendo en alguna parte de la sala. Se inclinó otra vez sobre el menor, el cual tenía la respiración rápida y calurosa.

-Que sexy –susurro Junichi y mordisqueo el labio del menor. Este gimió y abrió la boca dejando entrar nuevamente la lengua de su seme. Jun puso su rodilla entre las piernas de Kenichi separándolas. A causa de esta acción, accidentalmente, rozo contra la entrepierna del menor el cual crujió y tomo a Junichi por el cabello.

-Estas duro –rio el mayor y movió la pierna otra vez.

-Ah…J-Jun- Mhm –dijo jadeando. Junichi bajo a su pecho y tomo uno de sus pezones con su boca mientras tomaba el otro con dos dedos. La segundo mano se dirigió al pantalón de su Uke y lo desabrocho, Kenichi inhalo fuerte cuando sintió una mano entrar por su ropa interior.

-Gah! Ahí n-no Junichi –Junichi lo ignoro y empezó a acariciar el miembro del menor. Kenichi curvo su espalda con los ojos muy abiertos.

-N-No. Ah…Ngn...ha ah- No –se quejó Suzu

-No digas que no cuando veo que te gusta. Tu respiración calurosa, tu corazón acelerado, tu cara roja, como aprietas los ojos para que no vea el fuego de tu lujuria –le susurra en el oído Suwabe, mientras que le daba una descarga eléctrica a Suzu y su corazón se aceleraba más.

-Q-Quiero sentirte Junichi –replico con voz ronca

-No te entiendo, creo que tienes que ser más detallista. –Suzumura levanto las manos, agarro a Junichi por la cabeza y lo beso fuertemente. Con su lengua separo los labios de Junichi entrando a su boca a la fuerza. Junichi por unos segundos no reacciono y solo lo miraba con sorpresa, ya que ahora parecía más seme que uke.

-Creo que ahora entiendes verdad? –dijo Suzu cuando se separó, un hilo de saliva se podía ver conectando sus labios. Junichi trago saliva y asintió. Rápido le quito los pantalones, incluso la ropa interior a Suzu y los tiro a alguna parte, después toco con dos dedos los labios del menor.

-Lámelos –ordeno ya otra vez totalmente en el rol del seme; Suzumura solo obedeció. Tomo los dedos con la boca lamiéndolos, rodeándolos con su lengua. Viendo eso Junichi no podía seguir controlándose. Saco los dedos de la boca de Suzu, tomo su hombro y lo volteo quedando en cuatro. Puso una mano en los hombros de Suzu y la dejo recorrer por su espalda hasta su trasero.

-esto va doler un poco –le susurro en el oído y se inclinó sobre su espalda, después metió un dedo en su entrada.

-Ah! Hmh…ha…S-se siente raro...Jun

-Shhh. Todo está bien –dijo empezando a mover el dedo. Cuando sintió que ya estaba bastante dilatado metió otro dedo.

-Cómo se siente?

-B-Bien –gruño el menor

-Ken-chan creo que no puedo esperar más…me excitas demasiado. –se quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, se posiciono atrás de Suzu y sin aviso alguno lo penetro. Kenichi dejo salir un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

-E-está bien…relájate –Junichi beso la espalda del hombre y al otro le dio una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

-Duele –jadeo Kenichi y lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos. Jun espero un minuto antes de moverse. Al principio dolía pero rápido, es dolo se transformó en puro placer para Suzumura.

-Estas tan estrecho, Ken-chan –dijo el mayor

-M-Mas fuerte –gimió el otro. Junichi lo cambio de posición, agarro sus piernas y las alzo hasta ponerlas en sus hombros. Entro otra vez al estrecho interior de Suzu y le dio más duro hasta que el otro pudiera ver estrellas. Ambos ya estaban cerca al orgasmo.

-Ah…ha…Jun….mhm…me voy a venir…

-Espera…un poco más –le susurra Jun en el oído.

-Ju…ya no- –antes de terminar la frase ambos de corrieron.

-T-Te amo, Kenichi –dijo antes de caer encima de el totalmente sudado y agotado. No tardaron en dormirse, y para Suzumura, aquellas palabras lo habían arrullado más. Te amo…Esas palabras iban a cambiar muchas cosas. Una hora después la joven Natalie entro a la casa, las luces estaban completamente apagadas y cuando prendió la luz del pasillo se encontró con un…¿pantalón en el piso?

-pero que…?! –entro a la sala y prendió las luces encontrándose, ahora, a los dos todavía dormidos.

-espera…que?! –casi grito pero se contuvo –así que de verdad paso, hm? –rio ligeramente viéndolos. Tomo una sábana que se encontraba por ahí y la puso sobre los dos.

-solo era cuestión de tiempo, Suwabe-san

Hiroshi llego al restaurante a las 8:00 p.m. Muy apresurado, pues la cita era a las 7:40. Apresurado entro y busco a esa persona con la cual tenía aquella cita. Ya tenia que no salían, y ya llevaba tiempo saliendo, un año para ser exactos. Finalmente lo vio, caminando rápido y sigiloso, cuando ya se encontraba detrás de él lo abrazo por la espalda

-Hola, Daisuke –Daisuke Ono volteo a verlo

-Hiroshi! Me espantaste –dijo el más joven.

-Lo siento Daisuke –rio el otro y le dio un beso a su amante, después se sentó en la silla enfrente de Daisuke

-Lo siento. Me tarde. Hikaru, me estaba molestando con algo.

-No hay problema –suspiró –pero me molesta que nos vemos tan pocas veces en privado.

-Ja, no eres el único, pero bueno, hay que pedir no?

-Claro –Daisuke le sonrió a aquel hermoso hombre que hacía su vida más brillante.

-Daisuke? Tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto Hiroshi cuando noto que Daisuke lo estaba mirando.

-Huh? Ah, no, solo pensé que mi vida es mucho más bonita desde que entraste tu –Kamiyan se sonrojo ligeramente ante las palabras de su amante.

-L-La mía…también –dijo tímido

-Hiroshi

-Hm? –el más viejo levanto la vista

-Te amo –Daisuke se levantó e hizo un movimiento con la mano. Unos momentos después se escuchó una melodía.

ARIGATOU ( ?jeq=eyJoYXNoIjoiODdmZWE3MTA0ODc1ZWYyMGEzMDAyOGNhNTA0Yzk4NTEiLCJhaWQiOjE2MTU1NywiaWQiOjUyODczMTksImV4cGlyZSI6MTQ1NjAyMzcwNH0%3D)

 **\- Yuuyake-iro no sora to, toofu-ya no oto ga**

 **Koen wo tsutsumikomu**

 **PM, go-ji no kane wa, ieji he to mukau**

 **Jikan wo shiraseteita**

 **Itsumo no, ano kado wo magareba hora**

 **Anata ga te wo futte "okaeri' to iu n'da**

 **Yasashii kaze ga fuiteta**

 **"arigatou" ima nara ieru ki ga suru yo**

 **Kawarazu genki desu ka?**

 **Nani mo kaesenai mama, toki wa sugite**

 **Aitai kimochi wo mune ni komete**

 **Kono utagoe todoku you ni utau yo**

 **Nagareru hikoukigumo, te ni tsukame sou de**

 **Omoikiri jump shita**

 **Anata wa waratteta ne, ganbareba nantoka**

 **Todoku youna ki ga shita**

 **Itsudarou, sugoku okorareta koto wo**

 **Ima demo oboeteru nakijakuru riyuu wa**

 **Kowakattakara janai yo**

 **"gomen ne" to ima sugu kotoba de tsutaetai**

 **Imasara osoi desu ka?**

 **Isogashiku sugite-ku hibi no naka de**

 **Wasurete shimau mono mo ooikedo**

 **Kono omoi wa kieru koto naku tsuzuku yo**

 **Chikai uchi ni kaerimasu**

 **Ii houkoku mo sukoshi wa dekisou da**

 **Anata wa ai mo kawarazu**

 **Boku wo kodomo atsukai suru no deshou**

 **Kawatte iku machi no naka kawaranai**

 **Kizuna~**

 **"arigatou" ima nara ieru ki ga suru yo**

 **Kawarazu genki desu ka?**

 **Nani mo kaesenai mama, toki wa sugite**

 **Aitai kimochi wo mune ni komete**

 **Kono utagoe todoku you ni utau yo**

 **Kono omoi wa kieru koto naku tsuzuku yo**

Los ojos de Hiroshi se abrieron cuando Daisuke empezó a cantar la canción de Arigatou. Mientras cantaba avanzaba hacia Kamiya y al final se agacho en una pierna.

-Hiroshi, estamos saliendo desde hace mucho, pero te he amado desde hace años, cuando te confesaste mi mundo exploto de felicidad y sabía que quería estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Ahora te pregunto: Hiroshi Kamiya, el amor de mi vida, quieres casarte conmigo? –Daisuke saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió. Adentro estaba un anillo. Hiroshi puso su mano sobre su boca, unas lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos hasta caer en el suelo. En las mesas de al lado se escucharon los suspiros de ternura por parte de las mujeres, también sonidos de cámaras, pero el verdadero chaos vino cuando reconocieron a esos dos hombres. OnoD se puso un poco nervioso, Hiroshi se agacho enfrente de él, tomo su cara con sus manos y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Sí, Dai, quiero casarme contigo. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre –en ese momento Daisuke sentí lo mismo que cuando Hiroshi se confesó pero cien veces más fuerte.

-Te amo Hiroshi, te amo tanto –dijo y puso su frente contra la de Hiroshi

-Yo también Daisuke. Te amo –esas palabras se oían como si fuera la primera vez que las oía.

Kishow estaba deprimido y triste, no lo negaba, pero eso no iba a detenerlo para seguir intentándolo. El vio algo en los ojos de Yuuki cuando se confesó…algo que no podía explicar. Él seguiría intentándolo, lo conquistaría, pero necesitaba ayuda. El conocía a la persona correcta. Por fin había llegado a la casa de Suzumura. No toco la puerta, solo saco su celular y marco un número nuevo que tenía entre sus contactos. Unos momentos después la voz de Natalie se escucho.

-Taniyama-san?

-Hola Natalie-chan, tienes tiempo? –pregunto el mayor

-Claro, donde estás?

–estoy afuera de la casa de Kenichi

-Ok, saldré –la chica corto la llamada y unos minutos después salió de la casa

-Aquí estoy. Para que me necesitas?

-Te lo contare en otra parte

-Claro, conozco un café muy bueno –Kishow asintió y juntos se fueron a un café. Ya sentados cada uno pidió lo que quería.

-Ahora. Que es lo que pasa? –pregunto Nat.

-Antes que nada, lo que te voy a contar tiene que quedar entre nosotros, por favor

-No hay problema. Soy buena en guardar secretos

-Gracias. Voy al punto. Me enamore… de un chico. Ayer me confesé pero él me rechazo. El problema es que, él estaba enamorado de mí antes pero lo trate mal, ahora parece que me odia, pero cuando me le confesé vi algo en sus ojos que me dio confianza para intentar conquistarlo. Por eso necesito tu ayuda y tú me pareces la persona correcta,

-Puedo preguntar algo? Quien es el chico? –Kishow suspiro

-Es…Ono Yuuki

-Ah…ok –dijo mientras tomaba de la taza de café que había pedido -…Espera que?! –dijo escupiendo un poco de café

-Si…

-me disculparías un momento –la chica se paró y se dirigió al baño. Después de unos minutos el seiyuu de Natsuki, y todo el café, escucho un grito que provenía del baño. Minutos después Natalie volvió se sentó en una silla.

-te encuentras bien? -preguntó el mayor

-eh…sí. Y…bien? Que tienes planeado?

-bueno…es que… -dijo mirando hacia la derecha –es que para ser sincero no tengo nada paneado

-…planeas conquistarlo y no tienes nada?! Eso es inaceptable, Taniyama-san

-lo se…

-pero…eligió a la persona correcta. Por suerte soy súper creativa y ya se me ocurrieron varias cosas. Así que póngame mucha atención… -el otro solo asintió. La chica empezó a susurrarle algo en el oído.

No muy lejos de ahí, una persona se escondía detrás de los arbustos. El tipo saco una cámara y empezó a tomarles fotos a aquellas dos personas que estaban ideando un plan.

 **Días Después**

Las personas cuando se enamoran suelen ser muy obvias, pero lo raro es que la persona de la cual se enamoran no suele darse cuenta, y esto es lo que pasa con Nobunaga, tiene a tres detrás de él y el chico ni en cuenta.

El seiyuu se encontraba dormido, de repente su celular empezó a sonar. Nobunaga agarro su celular, el cual se hallaba en su mesita, y vio en la pantalla el nombre de uno de sus amigos.

-moshi-moshi… -contesto adormilado

-Nobunaga! Como estas?! –se oyó del otro lado una voz muy animada

-mal…me despertaste –contesto adormilado

-oh…perdón, es que quiero que me hagas un favor. Ve a ver a Tatsun y dile que vaya a mi casa por Riku, por favor… o sino ve tú.

-Miyano…lo hare, pero ahora déjame dormir, si?

-pero si son las 10…

-…aquí es la 1…me dejas dormir?

-perdón…el cambio de horario –Nobunaga le colgó y se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente o bueno más tarde, se levantó, baño y cambio. Ya listo salió de su departamento y se dirigió al apartamento de Tatsun. En el camino entro a un restaurante, pues se le había olvidado comer. Al entrar a aquel establecimiento pudo ver a su compañero de trabajo sentado en una mesa al fondo.

-Hola –dijo el seiyuu acercándose a Yonaga

-Hola –dijo saludándolo

-Qué haces aquí? –Yonaga tomo un poco de su café

-Solo quiero tomar un café

-Puedo? –el otro solo asintió

-Y bien…a dónde ibas?

-Oh la casa de Tatsun-san –mientras los dos hablaban, la mesera vino, tomo la orden de Nobunaga y se retiró.

-por cierto, no crees que están actuando raro? –pregunto de repente Yonaga

-Quienes?

-Hirakawa y Eguchi –respondió

-Hm…por qué?

-No sé, pero antes Hirakawa y Eguchi eran amigos y ahora casi parece que se odian

-Oh no lo he notado

-Son demasiado obvios –un silencio se extendió entre ellos

-Por cierto, para que vas a ir? –pregunto Tsubasa rompiendo el silencio

-Miyano me pidió ir a verlo porque ocupa una cosa

-Que él no está de gira?

-Sí pero me pidió que recogiera a su perro…bueno que le dijera a Tatsuhisa-san

-Oh, te acompaño?

-Si –cuando terminaron ambos salieron de aquel café y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Tatsun.


	5. Chapter 5

Tatsuhisa se hallaba en su departamento, solo, pues su compañero se había ido a su primera gira por Latinoamérica. El rockero empacaba sus cosas, ya que planeaba ir a ver a Miyano, el cual en un par de días ya se hallaría en México.

En ese momento se oyó como tocaban la puerta; el propietario dejo todo para poder atender a quien estuviera tocando. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a cierto chico.

-buenos días, Suzuki-san

-hola. Eres Kaji, cierto? –el otro solo asintió

-por cierto ya te recordé. Si buscas a Mamoru, él no está, recuerda que se fue a su gira

-No lo buscaba a él, sino a usted –el mayor se sorprendió –puedo pasar?

-claro –contesto y le abrió el paso. Ya cuando los dos se hallaban adentro, Yuuki se sentó en el sillón que se hallaba ahí.

-y bien? Que paso? –pregunto Tatsun

-venía a hablar sobre Miyano

-si es sobre su esposa…yo ya trate de que se reconciliaran

-no, no es sobre so. Es sobre… -el seiyuu de Eren hizo una pausa –tu…tu amas a Mamoru? –Suzuki se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, pues le había tomado por sorpresa.

-este…si…

-bien…quiero que tengas cuidado.

-y eso por que?

-mi "papá"…bueno…Miyano, tiene…fases. Y tal vez ahora ha estado mucho contigo.

-se directo

-se del show que hizo con su esposa, lo del divorcio…-dijo dando rodeos.

-al grano –le dijo Tatsun, pues ya se estaba empezando a hartar de su kohai.

-el jamás lo va a querer…-cuando dijo eso Tatsun abrió los ojos como platos -no importa que tanto te diga o que tanto haga, el solo jugara contigo

-Qué? –Tatsun no podía creer lo que decía

-tal vez no consiente –continuo –ni mucho menos con la intención, el fondo él siempre querrá a Haruka. Le digo por experiencia…y…es mejor que lo pares…sino quieres salir lastimado.

-de que me estás hablando? –definitivamente no entendía nada.

-Le contare...hubo un tiempo en donde Mamoru me quiso y donde jamás se me separaba. Un día él se me confeso y le pidió a su esposa el divorcio, o al menos eso me dijo. Yo…yo le creí, creí que me amaba…pero un día…ella me busco…y no fue para reclamarme…sino para decirme esto: Kaji…yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero te tengo que decir que no permitas que Miyano juegue con tus sentimientos; el confunde el querer con el amar. Créeme que yo tengo miedo de que me deje…y lo está haciendo, pero aun así. Páralo, páralo antes de que te haga daño –Tatsun no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de Yuuki. Mamoru no haría algo así…o sí? –Cuando… –siguió –estábamos a punto de hacer…bueno…eso, yo le dije que se detuviera, que pensara si realmente me amaba y que luego me dijera. Y bueno…aquí estoy. Tatsuhisa, por favor páralo.

-no te creo –dijo el rockero –no lo creo

-te lo pido –dijo con tono suplicante

-y yo te pido que te vayas….

-Suzuki-san

-vete! –le grito echando a Kaji de su departamento.

Cuando se fue sé, Tatsun se quedó pensando a causa de esas palabras, eso no podría ser verdad, el no haría algo tan inhumano. El rockero decidió ignorar y olvidar esas palabras. Agarro sus maletas y boleto y decidido salió del apartamento. Al bajar por las escaleras se topó con Nobunaga.

-que haces aquí? –preguntó

-Ah! Venía a decirte que Miyano me dijo que si podrías ir por su perro –le respondió el menor

-su perro? Por que?

-no sé, pregúntale a el…y una pregunta ¿Qué haces con las maletas?

-este…yo

-vas a ir a verlo

-si…

-vaya, no sabía que lo extrañaras tanto –dijo el menor pensando

-q-que?! De que hablas…solo olvido algo…a parte siempre he querido visitar América

-puedes decir muchas cosas Tatsuhisa-san, pero yo ya sé que te gusta Mamoru-san y creo que además todo el mundo

-eh? EH?! Pero como…?

-bueno tal vez no te acuerdes…pero la noche en la que estuvimos en el bar, tu…ehm…tú te pegaste y besaste a Miyano casi confesándotele

-qué? Eso nunca paso…no recuerdo nada sobre eso!

-estabas ebrio –respondió –y mucho

-no puede ser!

-lo siento Tatsuhisa-san, pero regresemos al tema principal. Vas a ir por Riku?

-y donde es?

-supongo que en su casa

-bravísimo. No tengo mucho tiempo, mi vuelo despega en dos horas. Ahhh! Que voy a hacer? No puedo cuidarlo… -el mayor se tomó del cabello

-mm…si quieres yo lo cuido, pero no tengo tiempo de ir a recogerlo, así que si me lo traes yo lo cuido.

-enserio?! Gracias! Pero avísale a Mamoru, no vaya a hacer que nos mate

-claro –rio el de cabello oscuro

-como sea. Mejor me voy, sino nunca voy a llegar.

-sí, adiós –Tatsun salió corriendo del edificio y ya a fuera espero por un taxi. Se subió rápido, dijo las coordenadas de la casa de Miyano y rápido el taxista lo llevo hasta esta. Cuando llego se acordó de un pequeño problema, Haruka se quedaba en la casa de Kaji.

-No puede ser! –grito. De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a la propietaria –se-ñora? –dijo con voz baja al verla.

-Suzuki? Que haces aquí?

-vengo por Riku

-ah, está bien…pasa –dijo abriéndole el paso. Cuando paso, de la nada un perro chiquito apareció corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a el –es el…quieres algo de tomar?

-…por favor… -Haruka se dirigió a la cocina, sirvió un vaso y se lo dio.

-quisiera hablar con usted –le dijo el rockero recibiendo el vaso

-si…y de qué?

-de…de lo de…Mamoru y Kaji –Haruka abrió los ojos como platos tras esa respuesta. En su mente jamás llego a pensar que Yuuki le contara eso.

-el…te lo conto?

-sí, me conto de lo que paso entre ellos…es cierto? –la señora se sentó e invito a Tatsun a hacer lo mismo.

-decirte eso es contarte toda la historia, desde que Mamo y yo nos conocimos…y eso tardaría; aparte algo me dice que tienes prisa. A parte de que eso no me corresponde –después de decir esas palabras, Tatsun se fue llevándose consigo al perro de la casa. En su opinión a él le agradaban más los gatos, pero al ver a ese perro pudo notar que se parecía mucho a Miyano, en la forma en la que actuaba y demostraba cual contento estaba; eso le hizo reflexionar que era cierto lo que decían, toda mascota se parece a su dueño.

Ya era de noche, todos se golpeaban y empujaban para poder ver a aquel cantante que por primera vez venía a México; pero para no generalizar, nos vamos a centrar en tres chicas.

-No lo puedo creer! Voy a ver a Miyano-sama! Llorare, definitivamente lo hare –decía la mayor, o bueno más alta, de las tres.

-Dani ya cálmate. Pareces retrasada

-tu eres la retrasada! Ah, ah, pro no fuera el innombrable, porque ahí, uf…hasta te subes al escenario y te lo violas.

-No llames así a Suzuki-sama. Y no es cierto, yo solo lloraría o me desmayaría

-y ahora le llamas Suzuki-sama, antes solo le decías Tatsun. Solo déjame ser, si? Así que llorare cuanto yo quiera!

-ahora le dijo Suzuki-sama porque mi obsesión por él ha disminuido.

-Parecen pendejas! Solo cállense! –grito la más pequeña

-oigan…se me ocurrió algo…algo muy zukulentho…

-me das mala vibra –dijo la chica de origen Alemán.

-Hay que subirnos al escenario!

-buena suerte, como si la seguridad te dejara hacer eso tan fácil! –respondió

-yo no lo voy a hacer…lo hará Jessy-chan –dijo viendo a la más chica

-que yo…que?! Ni madres!

-anda! Mira…yo me hago la desmayada y me llevan con los paramédicos…y…y de ahí ya no se

-Oye…Jessy-chan, estas escuchando? –dijo la del medio al ver que la menor estaba en su celular

-que dijiste?

-Ya deja de handar leyendo porno otra ves!

-Yoooo? Jajaja claro que no! –después de que dijera eso la música empezó a sonar, y la primera en gritar fue Dani

-Dios! Que emoción!

-ya cállate –dijo Jackie (la alemana) dándole un zape.

-Oi…tranqui –las canciones ibas pasando y la que más cantaba era Dani…pues…ella se sabía casi todas sus canciones. De repente empezó una melodía singular que hizo que una de ellas llorara.

-no…no…esa…es…mi canción favorita de el –unos segundos después la chica ya se hallaba en el suelo.

-ah…creo que ya empezó Jessy-chan

-Actúa muy bien, verdad?

-definitivamente…espera, y ahora qué?

-mmm…no se supone que debería venir los paramédicos, pinches inútiles! –la chica que se encontraba en el suelo estaba despertando.

-que…paso?

-como que, que paso? Que no estabas actuando?

-eh?...ah! si! los paramédicos

-P*ta madre…mejor vamos –dijo Jessica. Las tres se dirigieron donde se suponía que se encontrabas los doctores

-Shu…desmáyate o lo que sea –decía Jackie

\- no es necesario, ya lo hice, solo digan que paso –respondió

-bueno –Jackie se acercó a los paramédicos con sus dos amigas atrás de ella –disculpe, mi amiga se desmayó y ahora no se siente muy bien.

-Ah, bien, pasen, ahorita los atendemos –les respondió y se fue dejándolas solas. De hecho ahora las chicas estaban a pocos metros del escenario, pues los doctores se hallaban aun lado de este.

-oigan, este es el plan… -decía Daniela susurrándoles en el oído. Minutos después el paramédico llego.

-Bien, dime cómo te sientes

-este…me falta el aire y… -la chica veía como su amiga Jackie trataba de llamar la atención de los guardias -…esa chica está tratando de subirse al escenario! –grito, y al hacerlo hizo que todos los de seguridad centraran su atención en la alemana, dejándole a Jessica el paso libre.

-Ahora o nunca –dijo y se subió a aquel escenario. En él la chica se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer y para ser sinceros ella jamás pensó que este plan funcionara.

En algún momento, Miyano se dio cuenta de la presencia de esta y paro de cantar

-eh?... wow, jamás me había tocado que una fan se subiera a mi escenario –dijo el cantante en inglés –oh…Kaji-chan tenía razón

\- vale verga… -expreso Jessica

-Qué? –el cantante no había entendido lo que la chica dijo.

-mmm…hola!

-hola…puedo preguntar lo que haces aquí, señorita? –lo de señorita lo había dicho en español.

-Ayúdame! Me obligaron a subirme y si no consigo tu número me matan –la chica empezó a gritar

-qué?! Eso no es cierto! -se escuchó de parte de sus amigas. Dos guardias subieron y trataron de llevarse a la chica.

-no, déjenla. Por cierto, como subiste? –dijo el cantante

-ser chaparra tiene sus ventajas –el cantante solo rio por la respuesta de esta –bueno la verdad es que yo tengo a unas pendejas como amigas, y técnicamente me obligaron a subir

-oh…jejeje…y por que ellas no están aquí?

-la verdad no se…y no me importa

-las quisiera conocer, y si haces que suban?

-Idiotas! Vengan aquí! –grito en español. Ambas chicas se subieron al escenario, una muriéndose y la otra casi dándole igual, pero tratando de darle aire a la otra.

-Respira Daniela, Respira

-No…no puedo

-está bien tu amiga? –le pregunto Miyano a Jackie

-Ah, sí. Es solo que te ama demasiado y se emocionó mucho

-yo ya me largo –dijo la mayor al reaccionar

-no, tú te quedas aquí –dijo Jessy agarrándola del brazo –no hice todo esto por ti, para que tú te vayas

-pero…interrumpimos el concierto…nos mataran

-me vale madres, tú te quedas –la chica solo hizo un puchero

-la verdad Dani, todo esto fue tu idea –le dijo esta vez la del medio

-pero…no…es que…quiero que siga cantando… -lo último lo dijo en voz baja

-pues que cante! Pero después no andes chillando! –dijo Jackie caminando hacia el final del escenario.

-ah! Espera! Ya sé! Tienes celular, pequeña? –le pregunto el cantante a la más chaparra

-sí, porque preguntas?

-préstamelo

-ok, pero le haces algo y te la veras conmigo

-no le pasara nada, te lo aseguro –dijo sonriendo. Agarro el celular, después se acercó a Dani y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros

-Are…? –la chica se quería morir y solo se quedó viendo estática.

-sonríe –pronuncio el cantante. Miyano se había tomado una selfie con ella. La chica se separó de él y bajo corriendo del escenario, las chicas restantes la siguieron. Decir el problema en el que se metieron es gastarme muchas páginas…así que lo saltaremos.

A la mañana siguiente estas tres chicas se encontraban trabajando el doble, pues debían pagar los cargos extras por haberse subido al escenario.

Jackie estaba en la recepción pues la más alta había ido por el desayuno de ambas.

-Disculpe –se oyó en inglés, la chica volteo a ver y se quedó sorprendida de lo que sus ojos miraban

-este… -pronuncio

Tatsun había llegado a México y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar un taxi y buscar un hotel en donde quedarse. Al llegar al hotel le envió un mensaje a Miyano, el cual no tarde en contestarle. Al terminar de mensajearse con él, entro al hotel; al entrar lo primero que hizo fue buscar la recepción, cuando la encontró se acercó a la señorita que estaba ahí.

-disculpe –le hablo en inglés, la chica se volteo a verlo

-este…-dijo sorprendida

-puede decirme si hay habitaciones disponibles? –cuando termino de decir sintió como una cosa pasaba cerca de su cara. Esa cosa hizo a Jackie reaccionar para que solo se desmayase, pues su amor platónico estaba frente a ella. Tatsun volteo a ver de dónde venía la cosa y vio a una chica que le traía ganas…de matar! Después se volteo y vio a la chica desmayada

-eh?! Pero qué?! –el no solo estaba confundido…el ya no entendía nada!

-ehhh? Tatsun…que haces aquí? –Tatsun se espantó al oír la voz de Mamoru

-Mamoru?/Miyano-sama? –dijeron él y la chica que lo quería matar

-Ah! Tu eres la chica de ayer! –dijo Mamo apuntando a la chica

-este…yo…si… -dijo con vergüenza

-jajaja que coincidencia!

-la conoces? –pregunto Tatsun

-sí, ayer en el concierto se subieron en el escenario –dijo riendo

-eh…sí. Un minuto, que hace usted aquí? –le dijo la mayor a Tatsun

-eh…yo –en ese momento Jackie despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Dani

-Dani? Tuve un sueño hermoso…soñé que Suzuki-sama me hablaba…

-no es un sueño…es una pesadilla! –contesto la otra

-eh? Tuviste el mismo sueño?

-no…mira –dijo apuntando al rockero. Jackie se levantó y miro en dirección que su amiga decía.

-Su-Suzuki-sama!? Dani, pégame, creo que sigo dormida

-este…Mamoru…y su vamos a comer? –le dijo Tatsun al cantante-

-mmm, claro. Dani, verdad? –esta vez se dirigió a la chica –donde está el restaurante del hotel?

-es aquí a la derecha…por ese pasillo –dijo señalándolo

-Gracias! Hasta luego! –Miyano se despidió agitando la mano mientras caminaba.

-Esto…si fue raro –le dijo a su compañera, la cual parecía como si tuviera corazones en los ojos

-Suzuki-sama está en el hotel donde yo trabajo –dijo suspirando. Ambas chicas volvieron a sus lugares y después de unos minutos Daniela dijo:

-Aquí me huele a gato encerrado…

-eh? Que es eso? Espera…gato encerrado? Dónde?! –la otra chica solo se golpeó la cabeza con su mano en señal de frustración

-idiota…ósea que hay algo aquí

-todavía no entiendo…ah, te están llamando –dijo señalando al otro lado de la sala. La más alta se fue.

Miyano y Suzuki entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en una de las mesas libres

-jejeje, por eso el mensaje? –pregunto el mayor

-si…por cierto, Ka… -al rockero ya se le estaba olvidando las palabras de su kohai, pero al volver a recordar el nombre, en su mente volvió a pasar la conversación.

-si…lo mismo pensé –le respondió como si le hubiese leído la mente –por cierto, a que viniste?

-es que quería venir a México

-enserio?!...no, dime la verdad. Si hubieses querido venir lo hubiese hecho ya hace mucho  
-la verdad es que jamás venimos, pues Yorke nunca quiso  
-y ya sabias que iba a venir a este hotel o...?  
-la verdad es que no. Lo elegí porque tenía buena reputación –el otro solo sonrió. El camarero vino y ambos pidieron sus órdenes, obvio que en inglés.

No muy lejos de ahí, 2 chicas se encontraban escondidas viendo a aquellos cantantes japoneses, pues era su receso y aparte no era como si tuvieran otra cosa más que hacer  
-y si vamos? Yo quiero saber que se traen esos dos –decía Dani  
-y si son amantes? -dijo la menor sacando su celular  
-... No lo sé... Dudo que Miyano-sama le sea infiel a su esposa  
-jejeje... No importa! Yaoi forever! Tatsuyano forever!  
-sabes... No puedo esperar más, lo averiguare -la chica se acercó a la mesa de ambos cantantes, y estos al verla se sorprendieron.  
-eh? Dani? –dijo Miyano viéndola  
-este... Hola. Le voy a robar a Suzuki-sama un momento, necesito registrarlo en el hotel... Y ofrecerle una disculpa –esto último lo había dicho en voz baja, pues su orgullo no la dejaba. La chica no espero una respuesta y se llevó a Suzuki de la mesa.  
-eh? Mamoru? Bueno, regreso ahorita regreso -decía Tatsun mientras era arrastrado por la chica. Cuando llegaron al lobby la chica lo soltó y se paró enfrente de él.  
-primero que nada, discúlpeme. No debí de haberle arrojado ese lapicero, actúe sin pensar... Y bueno... Lo siento.  
-eh? Claro, pero no deberíamos registrarme?  
-ah sí! Espere... –dijo mientras iba a la recepción y buscaba en la computadora las habitaciones vacías.  
-Suzuki-sama! -dijo de repente Jackie  
-si? –contesto el  
-a usted... -empezó una frase  
–le gusta Miyano-sama? –termino de decir la otra chica.  
-eh? Pero q... Cómo? P-por qué creen eso? -pregunto nervioso  
–no lo sé, pero si le gusta yo le ayudo! –dijo Dani  
–yo también –dijo la menor con una gran sonrisa –Si…pero ustedes… qué?! Pero quien pregunta a una persona que apenas conocen si le gusta la persona con cual, hasta ahora, solo hablo y comió con él?! –este…nosotras –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ya me di cuenta…espera ustedes sabían nuestros o mejor, mi nombre sin que lo dijera…cómo? –ambas hicieron un Facepalm

-no sé si piense que aquí nadie lo conoce pero hay algo llamado otakus, y bueno, a usted lo reconocerán más, puesto a que…hay más chicas traumaditas con usted que con Miyano-sama –le respondió la mayor

-y yo soy claro ejemplo vivo –dijo Jackie con una sonrisa

-Si…por cierto, entonces que le ayudemos? -en ese momento Miyano llego

-Tatsun me quedare unos 3 días en México, pedí permiso

-Enserio te gusto el país? –dijo, pero a las chicas les hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza con la cual aceptaba su oferta. Las dos chicas chocaron las manos y empezaron a hablar entre ellas, pero esta vez en español.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

 **-** Bueno… Miyano-sama y Suzuki-sama, gustan quedarse en la misma habitación o separados? –dijo la mayor volviendo a lo de registrarse

-No sé tú –le pregunto el menor

-Si por que no? –dijo sonriéndoles a las chicas

Mientras ellas dos se encontraban en el lobby, Jessica se encontraba arreglando un cuarto, pues en él se quedarían ambos cantantes.

En otra parte del mundo…ósea Japón, Nat se encontraba desayunando. La chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pues desde que se quedó de ver con Taniyama-san Aoi la estaba ignorando

-Enserio…por que me ignora? Hice algo mal? Hmpf… –suspiro la chica –debería pensar algo en el caso Kiyuuki, Aoi se va tranquilizar, supongo…

-Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Suzumura entrando a la cocina

-Si…pero la pregunta es: usted se encuentra bien?

-Eh? A que te refieres?

-Que cree que no sé qué usted y Suwabe-san… –antes de poder terminar la frase Kenichi salio corriendo de la cocina para después escucharse un estruendoso ruido proveniente de su recamara –tenían algo… –dijo suspirando. Los segundos pasaron y Nat escucho el sonido de una llave que provenia de la puerta principal

-Kenichi! Natalie! Estoy en casa! Ah, hola Ivy, Momo. Cómo están? –Natalie salio de la cocina y vio a Maaya acariciando a los dos perros

-Buenas días Sakamoto-san

-Ah, Natalie, como estas?

-Estoy bien y usted?

-Relajada. Me hizo bien el viaje. Donde esta Kenichi?

-En su cuarto, dijo que estaba cansado –mintió sin mucha emoción pues tenía que ser cuidadosa para que la mujer no se diese cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lo normal

-Hmpf…Sabe que iba a venir hoy y no hace el esfuerzo de darme la bienvenida? Pero, no importa, lo dejare descansar. Ah y Nat, sabes si se ha quedado hoy?

-¿Qué? –Natalie no entendía de lo que la señora hablaba

-Sí, Junichi se ha quedado aquí hoy, en la casa

-P-Porque?

-Oh vamos Nat, tú crees que Kenichi no me dice todo? Ya sé que él y Junichi…ejem si

-Pero cómo?!

-Soy su amiga

-Pero…están casados! –decía la chica sin entender la mínima cosa

-Has oído de los matrimonios arreglados? –Nat se quedó boquiabierta –sip eso paso con nosotros

-Que…?

-Si…así que…bueno él puede hacer lo que le guste. Aunque últimamente he pensado en el divorcio

-Entonces usted no lo ama?

-Lo amo, pero como amigo. Bueno dile a Kenichi que saldré y que cuando vuelva hablaremos sobre el divorcio, chao –Maaya salió de la casa dejando a Natalie totalmente confundida

-Que carajos paso ahora mismo? –se preguntó Natalie

En México

-bueno en consecuencia de que le avente el lápiz –dijo la más alta –Jessica les dará un tour por la ciudad

-Un tour? –preguntaron ambos cantantes

-Que no tienen trabajo? –pregunto Tatsun

-Puesss…si y no, su turno ya termino, y el de nosotras no. Jackie háblale! –la del medio agarro su celular y le hablo a la más chica de las 3. Después de unos minutos Jessica hizo su presencia.

-Que carajos quieren? –expreso en español

-No seas mal educada! Pero bueno, vas a darles un tour –dijo Jackie

-Que yo que?

-Que les des un tour carajos!

-Ah! Pero que chingados?! Me voy a perder!

-Tu solo sigue este mapa –dijo Dani dándole una mapa

-Diviértanse! –ambos cantantes y la chica salieron del hotel

-Bueno que quieren ver primero? –les pregunto a los cantantes

-mmm, no lo sé. Etto…tu solo guíanos –le dijo Miyano

-Bueno, entonces vamos al único lugar donde se ir, al zócalo

-Nos vamos a ir en Taxi?

-No, podemos ir caminado, está cerca.

Los 3 comenzaron a caminar y al llegar visitaron varios lugares, museos, librerías entre otras cosas. Jessica decidió dejarlos un tiempo solas

-Te está gustando el país? –pregunto Mamo

-Si! El idioma es muy interesante aunque me siento un poco excluido cuando hablan en español, pero supongo que así se sienten cuando hablamos japonés.

-Seguro. Por cierto, nos tomamos un selfie? –dijo sonriendo. Tatsun solo asintió. Ambos se tomaron una foto enfrente de un monumento, al terminar Suzuki sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza y por su mente pasaron imágenes del día en que la vida de él, y Miyano, cambiaron; pudo ver cuando estaba encima de la mesa, cuando llego Mamoru y su esposa, cuando se escondió detrás de él y olio su cuello…

-Oi, Tatsun! Te sientes bien? –dijo el más alto al ver que el rockero no reaccionaba –Tatsun? –pregunto otra vez?

-Que…Que hice?

-De que hablas Tatsun? –dijo preocupado tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente

-Esa noche yo…por eso te corrió…por mi culpa?

-Suzuki! De que hablas?!

-De la noche del aniversario! Yo…yo te bese, enfrente de tu esposa! Por eso te corrió, verdad?! –el otro se quedó callado

-Dime Miyano! Es mi culpa! –unas personas se le quedaron viendo, pues estaba haciendo un poco de escandalo

-Yo…tu…vamos al hotel. Hay que hablar en paz –lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro pero Tasuhisa soltó su mano

-No! Quiero saberlo ahora! Zakki tenía razón… –el quería saber más, pero Miyano lo interrumpió con un beso el cual solo duro unos segundos

-Cállate, vamos a hablar en el hotel –Tatsun se quedó callado –y bien…y Jessica? –en ese momento la chica corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-Pensé que los había perdido! Pendejos! –esto último lo dijo en español

-Jaja lo siento –dijo Miyano –oye queremos regresar al hotel, nos guías?

-Claro, vamos –dijo sintiendo la tensión entre los dos hombres. Los 3 regresaron al hotel y Miyano pidió las llaves de su cuarto. Jackie se estaba muriendo de risa por alguna y Dani la vio con cara de que vergüenza. Jess acompaño a los dos hombres hasta su cuarto y se despidió rápido, pues…ya sabía que iba a ocurrir.

Al entrar los 2 se quedaron perplejos pues ambos pensaron que van a dormir en 2 camas separadas, pero era una sola! Los dos se voltearon a ver y se dirigieron al lobby para reclamarles a las chicas, pero al entrar solo estaban 2 chicos

-Eh? Y las chicas de hace rato? –pregunto Mamoru

-Terminaron su turno. Porque? algún inconveniente?

-No…todo bien, hubo una equivocación, pero no es nada grave –dijo Miyano y agarro a Tatsun, el cual se veía enojado. Regresaron al cuarto y Mamoru se acostó en la cama

-Por que hiciste eso, Mamoru? Si no te diste cuenta este es una cama MATRIMONIAL. Significa que tenemos que dormir en una sola cama

-Y qué? No sería algo que te gustase? –dijo mientras le hacia una señal para que se acostase. Espero un poco pero finalmente obedeció. Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio, cuando la risa del mayor se esparció por aquella habitación

-que paso? –pregunto el menor

-es que esto me recuerda al penúltimo episodio de free! pero en lugar de tener a Haruka…esta Makoto –contesto. El menor se quedó pensando y recordó aquellas palabras que su kohai había dicho el día que lo visito

-puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Tatsu después de un silencio

-Claro

-…Que…tu…tuviste algo que ver con Kaji? –el mayor se sorprendió por aquellas palabras

-te lo conto, cierto?

-Si. Entonces todo es cierto

-Pues si…pero…

-Entonces…yo solo soy una fase…ah espera! creo que ni eso soy… –lo del final lo había dicho en tono sarcástico y se paró de aquella cama sentándose en una esquina

-No… bueno…te lo explico –dijo sentándose a un lado de el

-yo…si ame a Yuuki, lo ame tanto que pensaba en vivir el resto de mi vida con él, lo amaba…o bueno lo amo, la verdad es que ahora ya no lo sé, pero cuando me pregunto si lo quería, decidí darle un tiempo. Días después Haruka me busco y me dijo que estaba embarazada…decidí dejar a Yuuki, pero no le dije la razón –el mayor veía en dirección a la puerta como si estuviera recordando aquello –ella…perdió él bebe…quise regresar con Yuuki pero…me rechazo

-Como…es que…siguen siendo amigos?

-después le dije la razón, aún sigue siendo raro estar solos, pero tratamos de olvidarlo, aparte él ahora está enamorado de alguien mas

-y…lo de las fases?

-yo…yo me siento atraído por la gente muy fácil. Por ejemplo con Aoi, estuve un tiempo mucho con el –ambos se quedaron callados

-por…por que no te agrado? –pregunto Tatsun de la nada

-No es que no me agrades, solo…no sé, desde que te vi la primera vez supe que me causarías problemas

-Y…ahora…que piensas de mí? –Miyano se paró enfrente de Tatsun y se inclinó poniendo sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo del rockero. Él se movió un poco atrás para poner más distancia

-Miyano?

-Quieres saber que pienso de ti ahora? Pues tenía razón, me causaste muchos problemas, ahora tu eres…mi pequeño gran problema –después de decirlo junto sus labios. Tatsun se sonrojo y puso sus manos en los hombros del mayor, el otro se inclinó más a él, a tal grado que Suzuki quedara acostado en la cama. Tatsuhisa intento empujarlo y como es no funciono volteo su cabeza a un lado

-Mamoru! Q-Que haces? –dijo tratando de agarrar aire

-Sabes a fresa!

-E-eh? –Miyano no le dejo hablar y volvió a besarlo. Tatsun dio un poco de resistencia pero cuando el olor de Miyano lo envolvió se dejó llevar. Puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Mamoru juntando más sus cuerpos. Miyano se separó por unos segundos para tomar aire. Suzuki recordó algo y puso su nariz en la nuca del mayor, oliéndolo

-Ya te había olido antes, pero apenas me di cuenta a que hueles

-De que hablas?

-Mamo tu…hueles a cereza

-Eh? –el cantante empezó a reír y Tatsun volvió a besarlo. Fue cuando Jackie y sus amigas pasaron por el cuarto y vieron que la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Y como las 3 se estaban muriéndose de curiosidad abrieron un poco más la puerta. Pasaron pocas cosas, Dani se quedó con la boca abierta, Jessica se quedó mirando fijamente y una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su cara y Jackie…bueno a ella le dio una hemorragia nasal y solo se dedicó a tomarles fotos. En un momento a la chica se le cayó el celular e hizo ruido, cosa que saco Mamoru y Tatsuhisa de su momento de intimidad

-mierda –expresaron y salieron corriendo del pasillo. Tatsuhisa y Miyano se quedaron viéndose un tanto incomodos

-deberíamos ir a dormir –dijo Mamo-chan mientras se separaba de él y se acomodaba en la cama. Cuando los dos ya se encontraban acostados y cada uno viendo a otro lado que no sea su acompañante, Tatsun dijo: -Te amo –y lo único que hizo Mamoru fue…sonreír

Al día siguiente

Ambos cantantes se encontraban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel. Tatsun se sentía un incómodo al tener a Mamoru enfrente de el después de lo que había pasado ayer.

-Pasa algo?

-bien, entonces que quieres hacer hoy? Vamos a ver esas 3 chicas están en lobby y nos dicen que hacer?

-si…como sea –dijo cortante

-hey! Que te pasa?

-no se…me siento cansado por no dormí mucho tiempo por el cambio de horario –el mayor solo se quedó callado. Al terminar de desayunar se dirigieron al lobby y se encontraron a esas chicas.

-hola! Como amanecieron? –expreso Dani

-bien…ustedes planearon lo del cuarto? –pregunto Tatsun

-nosotras? –Respondieron Jackie y Dani –como creen

-clarooo –respondió con sarcasmo Tatsun

-y nos van a volver a dar tour? –pregunto Mamoru

-si, pero van a dárselo Jackie y Jess, pues yo tengo unos pendientes

-eh? Nosotras? Pero tu estas bien loca! –respondió Jackie en español

-tu solo hazlo! –le dijo la más alta. Ambas chicas contestaron a regañadientes, pues no conocían esa ciudad tan bien que digamos. Los cuatro se fueron. Como esta vez iban a visitar un lugar más lejos decidieron ir en metro. México era muy diferente a Japón, mil veces, aquí las personas podían demostrarse todo tipo de afecto y no las venían de mala manera, en cambio, allá se vería como una falta de respeto.

-bueno, como debemos de darles espacio…les hicimos un mapa donde se muestran los lugares más reconocidos de la ciudad –explico Jackie dándoles un mapa a cada uno

-nos vemos aquí a las 6:00pm –dijo, esta vez, Jess. Los dos cantantes quedaron completamente solos

-y ahora si me vas a decir que tienes realmente? –pregunto Mamoru

-ya te dije que el cambio de horario

-tú crees que me voy a creer eso? –Tatsun empezó a caminar –Tatsun? –insistió Miyano

-empezamos el recorrido? –pregunto el rockero cambiando el tema, a lo que el mayor solo asintió

-bueno, primero es el museo de…de…no dice el nombre pero si la ubicación

-entonces vamos –ambos cantantes empezaron a recorrer aquella ciudad. Una que otra persona los reconocía pero no decían o hacían la gran cosa, pues solo se les quedaron viendo y seguían avanzando.

Después de hacer varias paradas decidieron descansar un poco, se detuvieron en una heladería y como pudieron pidieron sus helados. Se sentaron en unas mesas que había ahí y empezaron a comérselo.

-ahora me vas a decir que te sucede? –pregunto Miyano

-es solo…es…algo muy delicado –respondió la voz de Ranmaru

-como lo de la decisión? –Tatsun al recordar eso se recargo en la mesa.

-ya ni me acordaba de eso –los dos se quedaron en silencio

-creo que iré por otro helado –dijo Mamoru al ver que Suzuki no le iba a contestar la pregunta.

Tatsuhisa se quedó solo en la mesa. Aburrido, empezó a ver a su alrededor, su mirada se detuvo en un niño que estaba cruzando la avenida, lo que el niño no había visto es que un automóvil se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a él. Tatsu reacciono como pudo y corrió hacia el niño empujándolo fuera del camino del auto.

-estas bien? –pregunto en inglés, pero el niño no entendió, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue empezar revisar al niñito para ver sino tenía ninguna herida. En un momento el chiquillo empezó a mirar y apuntar atrás del rockero, lo que él no entendía, así que lo único que hizo fue mirar en dirección en donde el niño apuntaba. A voltear pudo observar a otro vehículo que venía en su dirección.

-Suzuki! –se escuchó gritar desde el otro lado de la carretera. De repente Tatsun sintió como alguien lo había to1mado de la cadera, Miyano había corrido desde el otro lado de la avenida para poder rescatar al menor y al niño. El cantante estaba en shock, jamás había tenido un incidente así.

-estas bien? –le pregunto Miyano al niño.

-Hai! Arigatou –dijo regalándole una sonrisa, el niño corrió y entro a una tienda

-Ma…ma…moru –expreso Tatsun

-Tatsuhisa! -dijo Miyano con alegría y se abalanzo a abrazarlo -pense que no llegaría…no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Mamoru….

-si?

-el niño…hablo en…japonés? –Miyano se separó de el

-creo que si…

Después de aquel incidente, ambos cantantes volvieron al punto de reunión

-y se divirtieron? –pregunto Jackie al verlos

-más o menos –dijo Mamoru

-quisiera ir a cenar –dijo esta vez Tatsun, el cual estaba más pálido de lo que era.

-si, Dani reservo algo para ustedes

-Gracias –Jackie al ver el comportamiento de su amor platónico se preocupo y le pregunto a Miyano que le pasaba, a lo que el solo le dijo que mejor no se lo decía.

Al llegar al hotel, lo primero que vieron fue a Daniela, la cual parecía cansada.

-y bien? Lo reservaste? –pregunto Jackie

-sobre eso… -dijo viendo a otro lado

-no lo hiciste –respondió Jessica

—no...bueno si...pero no aquí —dijo y después empezó a hablar en ingles —la reservación costaba mucho...y no tango tanto dinero...así que...hoy cenaran en una taqueria!

—si serás pendeja —dijo Jessica

—mmm por que no? —dijo Mamoru —estamos en México, ni modo de no comer tacos

-entonces esta decidido. Jackie los llevas? –la alemana la vio con cara molesta, pues ya había sido mucho encaje de parte de la mayor

—por que no vas tu chamaca?

-yo ya hice muchas cosas. Solo lleva los y dejamos ahí!

-como enfadas! Ya, como sea –la chica empezóa a guiar a los dos cantantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni sabia donde estaba el restaurante.

–mierda! Lo siento tengo que llamar a Dany, no me dijo donde quedaba –despues de hacer un par de llamadas y de saber la ubicación de aquella taqueria, se dirigieron para allá.

–ahi esta. Los dejo solos o quieren traductor

–no se. Que opinas Tatsun? –dijo Mamoru

–decide tu

–no...tu

-tu

-tu

–que tu!

–bueno! Parecen recién casados —dijo jackie interrumpiendo la discusión

—si...espera que!? –dijo Suzuki

-jajaja creo que tienes razón, Jackie-chan ~㈴5

—ha?! Q-que dices Mamoru?!

—y si nos sentamos? —dijo tomando asiento en una mesa que no estaba ocupada.

—entonces? Quieren traductor?

—no, así esta bien. Me supongo que Dany ya se ocupo de nuestra comida

—seguro, esa niña piensa en todo —todos se quedaron en silencio

—oigan, no hay algo que me quieran decir? —pregunto Miyano

-no —respondio Jackie

—ya veo. Y el plan Tatsun? Como va? —ambos se pusieron nerviosos

—yo ya me voy

—no, de aquí ninguna se va —dijo viendo a un arbusto, del cual salieron las dos chicas restantes.

—pero que?! —dijo Tatsun —que hacen aquí?

—pensamos que se iban a perder —dijo Dany

—para eso tenemos a esa, no? —dijo el rockero apuntando a Jackie

—creeme, te iban a perder mas rapido

—hey! Yo no soy Jessica! —reprocho Jackie

—es lo mismo

— las tres, ya! Que hacen aquí? Y no me fijan que porque creían que nos íbamos a perder! —interrumpio Tatsuhisa

—este...yo...seguro que la quieres? —dijo Dany jugando con sus dedos

—por que preguntas eso? —pregunto Mamo

—este... Esquelaverdadmecarcomeyquisieradecirlaperotengomiendo (Es que la verdad me carcome y quisiera decirla pero tengo miendo) —dijo en voz baja y rapido

—que? —dijo Mamoru

—Nada! Solo que esta nerviosa porque apenas se dio cuenta que conoció al amor de su vida —dijo Jackie mientras le tapaba la boca

—eso no es cierto! —dijo quitando la mano de Jackie de su boca

—Callate! Ya nos vamos! Adiós! —dijo mientras la arrastraba. Las tres chicas desaparecieron

—esto...fue raro —dijo Miyano —entonces...no tienes nada que decirme?

—eh? No se de que hablas

—vamos, son demasiado obvios

—...ellas...de alguna manera supieron lo que siento por ti...y se ofrecieron a ayudarme

—oh...

—lo siento...entiendo si...

—tranquilo...no me importa —ambos se quedaron en silencio —pero sabes...creo que ya lo lograste —dijo en voz baja, lo cual Tatsun no escucho


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Al día siguiente, Tatsun y Mamoru se dirigieron al aeropuerto en compañía de las 3 chicas

-Creo que ha sido un viaje un tanto extraño –expreso el más alto

-Siii… –dijeron las 3 –y que van hacer cuando regresen?

-No lo sé, tal vez terminar de ver un pendiente –respondió Miyano

-¡Se me olvidaba! Me lo podría firmar? –pregunto la mayor mientras le daba un CD –yo si lo apoyo

-Claro! Arigatou, Dani-chan –la chica solo sonrió

-Hay algo que no logro entender –dijo Jess

-Qué cosa? –pregunto Suzuki

-Si tú estás enamorado de él –dijo apuntando a Miyano –su esposa ya lo sabe?

-Es cierto, su esposa…ella sabe que el innombrable lo ama? –esta vez hablo la mayor

-No le llamas innombrable! Ayer hasta lo llamaste Suzuki-sama! Sigue haciéndolo! –Le grito la alemana –Pero tiene razón, yo también me pregunto

-Etto…yo…si lo sabe –dijo el mencionado

-Y que dijo?! Un minuto ¿Quién es su esposa? –esta vez se dirigió al cantante de J-Pop

-Este…ella…yo…nos vamos a divorciar y ella se llama Haruka Shirotani

-Oh…y si la anoto en mi Death Note? –dijo Dani

-Como yo con Maaya Sakamoto? –Pregunto Jackie –por cierto Maaya Sakamoto no tuvo accidente o algo? –les pregunto

-Nooo….creo? Por qué preguntas? –contesto Miyano

-Ah, es que Dani tiene una 'Death Note' y antes de Suzuki-sama me gustó mucho Suzumura-sama y…. bueno quería matar a su esposa –dijo la chica sonriendo

-Ooook….sin comentarios –dijo Suzuki

-Pendejas –dijo Jess

-Cállate, tú anotaste el nombre de nuestra maestra de informática allá dentro!

-Ya los dos cállense –dijo Dani

-Oye la tipa esa no te caía bien? –la pregunto Jackie

-Quien?

-Olvídalo, no importa. Vamos, hay que despedirlos ya viene su vuelo

-Ok, olvidado

-Sayonara! –dijeron los 3

-Bye, Bye –respondieron los hombres y se fueron

En Japón

Suzumura entraba a la sala con una revista en la mano

-Nat, que es esto? –pregunto dándole la revista. La chica dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y agarro la revista; la abrió y lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella con Taniyama-san

-pero qué?!

-Eso mismo pensé. Lee el articulo –Nat empezó a leer y entre mas leía sus ojos cada vez se veían mas de asombro

-Eh?! Según este articulo…yo salgo con Taniyama-san

-Si

-pero…eso no es cierto! A mí no me gusta Taniyama-san, a mí me gusta Aoi-chan!

-Te gusta Aoi?!

-Este…tal vez…entonces esa es la razón por la que no me habla?!

-Deberías hablar con él, lo vi hace rato y no se veía nada bien

-Aoi…Suzumura-san! Me tengo que ir! No sé cuándo regrese! No me espere para la comida! –con eso la chica salió corriendo de la casa

-Definitivamente los jóvenes son muy raros

Natalie de alguna manera logro saber dónde se encontraba Aoi y se dirigió a ese lugar. Cuando llego pudo ver al chico

-Aoi! –le grito y corrió hacia el

-Natalie –dijo deteniéndose

-Aoi…yo…no es lo que piensas. A mí no me gusta Taniyama-san

-Natalie, no tengo tiempo. Adiós –dijo dándose la vuelta y avanzando

-Espera! Déjame explicarte

-No, Natalie. Yo no quiero ninguna explicación. El artículo hablo por si solo –el chico siguió avanzando.

-Shouta! –lo tomo por la mano

-No me toques –dijo con un tono bastante frio. En ese momento Morikubo hizo presencia

-Que pasa Aoi? –pregunto

-Nada, solo… –respondió

-Aoi, por favor…déjame explicarte –dijo Nat con un tono suplicante

-Ya vámonos –le dijo Aoi a Morikubo, zafándose del agarre de la chica. Nat se quedó ahí, viendo como Aoi la ignoraba

-Aoi-chan, lo que leíste no es cierto! Sabes cómo son los Paparazis!

-Nos vamos? –le dijo molesto a Showtaro el cual solo veía a Nat –nos vamos? –volvió a repetir

-Si –dijo en voz baja

-Shouta, yo no salgo ni saldré con Taniyama-san –la chica siguió insistiendo

-Que está pasando? –se oyó una cuarta voz, esta pertenecía a Kishou

-Dices que no tienes nada que ver con el?! –dijo señalándolo

-Que pasa conmigo? –pregunto confundido

-Todavía preguntas? Tu eres quien sale con ella! –dijo apuntando a Natalie

-Qué? –nadie había notado a una quinta persona. Todos se voltearon y vieron a Ono Yuuki

-Yuuki, porque…estas aquí? –Kishou abrió los ojos como platos

-…Eso es verdad Taniyama? Tu sales con ella? –pregunto

Nobunaga fue invitado de repente por dos personas en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Obviamente se preguntaba qué es lo que está pasando, porque los dos, Takuya y Daisuke, parecían muy nerviosos. Finalmente llego al lugar de la cita y cuando lo vieron entrar ambos se pararon para que los viera.

-Nobunaga, aquí! –lo llamo Takuya. Zakki se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los dos

-Hola. Siento la tardanza, tenía que ocuparme de algo

-Descuida, nosotros también apenas vinimos –le dijo Daisuke sentándose. Nobunaga y Takuya también tomaron asiento

-Me querían hablar de algo? –pregunto el menor

-Si…escucha Nobunaga, esto tal vez sea un poco repentino… pero a nosotros… –empezó Daisuke

-nos gustas! –termino Takuya con la cara levemente roja. El seiyuu de Haruka, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eh? A-A-A los dos…les gusto?

-De hecho yo te amo, no sabría decirte si Daisuke también –dijo Takuya tomando el mano de Nobunaga

-Entiendo. Yo también los quiero pero…solo como amigos…yo…yo ya tengo a una persona a la que amo…aunque sé que nunca va a corresponder mis sentimientos –dijo con voz baja, después se levantó e hizo una reverencia

-Esa persona es…Tadashi? –pregunto Daisuke

-Tadashi-san? Por qué? –se volteo

-Él también te quiere o ama o lo que sea –dijo Takuya

-Entiendo…no. Ustedes no la conocen –se volteo para irse –Yo…Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos –después salió del lugar. Los dos restantes se quedaron ahí, perplejos

-Parece que nos rechazaron –fue Daisuke quien interrumpió el silencio y se levantó. Takuya seguía sentado con la cabeza abajo.

-No te importa nada? No dijiste que darías tu vida por él?

-Obviamente que me importa! Pero de que me sirve correr tras él, si el siempre va a querer a otra persona?! –dijo Hirakawa un tanto enfadado. Después de unos instantes escucho un pequeño sollozo.

-Oi, Takuya…no llores –dijo con un suspiro –Tienes auto? –pregunto y Takuya negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, vamos. Te llevo a casa –Takuya se levantó de su silla y Daisuke le puso una mano en el hombro del más joven

-Vamos, deja de llorar –juntos se salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al carro de Daisuke, al llegar el seiyuu de Rei abrió el carro para que ambos se subieran.

-Oye Daisuke…yo…lo siento…me comporte como un completo idiota y tire una buena amistad…lo que quiero decir es: quieres volver a ser mi amigo?

-Baka…sí que te comportaste muy irrespetuoso con tu Senpai! Vamos, te llevo a casa –rio

-Gracias! –Takuya se sentó y Daisuke lo llevo a su casa.

-Eso…Eso es verdad Taniyama? Tu sales con ella?

-Qué?! –expreso Kishou

-Eso también dije! No viste la revista Ono-san? –dijo Aoi metiéndose, saco la revista y se la enseño a ambos

-Pero qué?! –dijo Kishou sorprendido y Ono solo se quedó en silencio. –Yuuki eso…–antes de poder terminar la frase el hombre se fue corriendo –Yuuki! Espera! –Kishou le siguió

-Aoi! Por qué hiciste eso?! –dijo Nat furiosa

-Mira Natalie. Tu no me importas, entendido? –después de decir eso, literalmente, empezó a arrastrar a Morikubo para que se fueron

-No te creo –confeso confiada –yo sé que tú me quieres!

-Ah sí? Pues mira esto –en un arranque de furia, Aoi agarro a Showtaro del cuello de su camisa y lo bajo a su estatura…juntando sus labios. Por un segundo Natalie no reacciono, después saco su celular y tomo una foto y después reacciono. Aoi se separó de Morikubo dejándolo perplejo

-Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras…pero jamás vas a romper lo que siento por ti…y se te olvido algo…yo…soy…Fujoshi! –dijo Nat con orgullo

-Lo…que…sientes por mí? Tú quieres a Kishou –dijo Aoi

-Aoi, si estaba con él en un café, pero fue porque él me pidió ayuda con algo. No puedo decirte más porque le prometí no decirle a nadie. Pero Aoi lo que te puedo decir es…

-Lo que me puedes decir es…que? –pregunto un poco desesperado. La chica empezó a sonreír

-Te amo, Aoi Shouta

-Eh…? Tu…tu…me…amas? –dijo sorprendido y sonrojado

-Hai. Así que…quisieras…ser mi novio?

-Etto…no se supone que yo diga eso? Pero si…quiero ser tu novio –le respondió sonriendo y Nat lo abrazo

-Gracias Aoi-chan, yo…–Aoi la interrumpió con un beso

-Ya no digas más –Natalie sonrió y asintió, y Morikubo se quedó forever alone y sin entender nada _(xD)_

-Yuuki! Ya! Deja de huir! –Kishou seguía persiguiendo al menor el cual solo lo ignoro -Ya! –el cantante corrió más rápido y cuando lo alcanzo lo agarro de la mano –Escúchame!

-No! Yo no quiero escuchar nada de ti…yo…yo me estaba arrepintiendo de rechazarte…pero tenía miedo…y cuando finalmente tenía el coraje de decírtelo…tu… parece que ya me olvidaste!. Pero porque me decepciono? Que creía? Que iba a ir contigo y me ibas a aceptar después de casi un mes? Yo realmente…fui ingenuo –terminado la frase su celular sonó y Yuuki acepto la llamada sin darle importancia quien era. Era una buena oportunidad de escapar a Kishou

-Hai? Si…si…Ken Production? Por qué?...Entiendo… –mientras Yuuki hablaba en el celular a Kishou le llego un mensaje

" _Taniyama-san, lo siento por lo de antes fue un gran mal entendido. Lo arreglare así que ven a Ken Production porfis_

 _Natalie"_

-Taniyama-san…adiós –Ono se retiró sin dejar que Kishou dijera una palabra. Suspirando, el otro se emprendió el camino a su agencia. Cuando llego Natalie ya lo esperaba en la entrada

-Por qué me llamaste? –pregunto un tanto fastidiado

-Para arreglar las cosas –contesto sonriendo, después lo empujo hasta un cuarto y cerró la puerta. El cantante se quedó ahí por unos minutos hasta que se abrió otra vez la puerta dejando ver a Yuuki

-Me llamaron? –la puerta se cerró tras el chico y después se escuchó una llave que bloqueaba la puerta –Pero que…?

-Yuuki…

-Taniyama?! P-Porque estás aquí? –pregunto sorprendido el menor

-La chica de antes, Natalie, me ayudo. Ella…le pedí ayuda porque no quería aceptar tu rechazo. Ese artículo…era cuando me encontré con ella para contarle lo que paso y pedirle ayuda.

-Tu…por qué?

-Ya te lo dije no? Yo te amo –Kishou se acercó al menor

-Yo…

-Vamos, dilo. Sé que sientes los mismo –dijo mientras se acercaba mas

-P-Para! No te me acerques más! Esto no es Amor! –dijo mientras retrocedía

-No hasta que dejes de mentir y andar de Ritsu

-Yo… –el menor choco con la pared –está bien! Yo también! –grito al no tener otra opción

-Tu qué? –le seguía molestando Kiiyan

-Yo…también…te amo….

-Finalmente –suspiro Taniyama y abrazo a Yuuki juntando sus labios _**(por fin!).**_ Llevado por el momento, Kishou no separo sus labios y apoyo sus dos manos en la pared a los lados de la cabeza del seiyuu de Kagami. Cuando por fin se separó, miro a Yuuki a los ojos y dijo: -Acéptame, por favor –después empezó a mordisquear el cuello de Ono

-K-Kishou, no aquí…mhm –el rockero lo interrumpió con otro beso forzando su lengua en su boca. Yuuki sintió como las manos del mayor subían debajo de su camisa.

-Kishou! N-No

-no va a funciona –con un movimiento rápido le quito la playera y la tiro al piso

-Eeh?! Kishou que haces?!

-por qué no te callas? …amor? –dijo sonriéndole tierno. Movió una de sus piernas posicionándola entre las del otro, rozando solo un poquito su miembro

-O-Oi Kishou…ya –La cara de Yuuki se parecía a la de un jitomate. Sus ojos los apretaba fuertemente, y su respiración era rápida. Viendo esa cara tan linda, no pudo resistir y lo beso de nuevo. En esa posición de +18 estaban cuando se abrió la puerta

-Ya se reco… Oh –Natalie estaba parada en la puerta un poco sorprendida. Era un instinto Fujoshi y una costumbre de ella sacar el teléfono y sacar una foto de cualquier hombre que se encontrara con otro hombre.

-Ya están juntos?! –pregunto la chica emocionada

-Sí. Gracias Nat –dijo Kishou sin vergüenza alguna

-Eh? –expreso Yuuki mientras levantaba su playera y se la ponía

-Sí, no? O quieres que te pregunte formalmente? –pregunto Kishou

-Ehm –Yuuki no sabía que decir

-Ok. Ono Yuuki, tu quisieras ser mi novio? –dijo Kishou con una de las sonrisas más dulces que tenia

-Yo…si

-Ya vez! Somos novios! –dijo el mayor sonriendo ahora como un niño pequeño que amaba las travesuras y abrazo a su, ahora, novio. Juntos salieron del cuarto, Kishow metió su mano debajo de la playera de Yuuki, esta se movió hasta su trasero y lo apretó un poco. Yuu dejo salir un sonido de espanto que casi se escuchaba como un 'Kya'

-Tu…dijiste 'Kya'? –el menor se quedó en silencio con la cara roja y Kiiyan empezó a reír

-Kawaii –le susurro en el oído

-Hentai –replico el otro sonriendo un poco

Al día siguiente…

Mamoru y Tatsuhisa apenas llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto cuando Yorke hizo presencia.

-Tatsuhisa!

-Yorke! Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte porque en unas horas tenemos un concierto

-Concierto?!

-Si

-Demonios se me olvido! Mamoru, luego te veo –le dijo al más alto, a lo que asintió. Tatsun y Yorke se fueron dejando al más alto atrás.

Al llegar al apartamento de Tatsun, Miyano recibió una llamada de cierta chica

-Nat-chan?

-Mamo-chan, ya llegaron?

-Eh…si

-Ok. Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro, Nat

-Puede acompañarme a King Records?

-De hecho iba a ir, pero para qué?

-Es que quisiera hacer un sketch de un café de Maid con todos ustedes…y se me ocurrió que tal vez ayudaría para promocionar la 3° temporada de UtaPri

-Un…café de Maid?

-Si

-Y nos piensas vestir de Maid?

-Sí, bueno, no a todos. De hecho ya tengo el guion. Entonces me acompaña?

-Claro. Ahorita paso por ti –el cantante le colgó

Natalie se encontraba en su casa muy feliz, ya estaba cerca de la puerta con todas sus cosas. Después de un rato, el timbre de la puerta sonó; la chica salió de su casa y se subió al auto del cantante de J-Pop

Al llegar ambos al edificio, Mamoru y Nat se dirigieron a la oficina del director. Miyano toco la puerta y de ella salió un: -Pasa –ambos entraron a la oficina y el director se sorprendió de ver a la chica

-Quien es la señorita? –pregunto el director

-oh…este…ella es una amiga

-Bien como te fue? Me entere que hubo un pequeño incidente

-Ah…si, pero estuvo bien. Las más lindas fueron las de Venezuela y las más locas las de México

-Ya veo, entonces al final te fue bien?

-Sí. Por cierto, aquí Nat-chan quería hacerle una petición –dijo viéndola

-Si? Que paso, señorita? –le pregunto a Nat, la cual ya se había puesto nerviosa

-Este…yo…

-Ella quiere enseñarle un guion que hizo para hacer un sketch. Y piensa que sería bueno para promocionar la 3° temporada de UtaPri –explico el cantante al ver que Nat no podía hacerlo

-Puedo ver el guion? –Natalie asintió y con la mano temblando se lo dio, pues ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan buena la idea –les diré si me convence en unos minutos –ambas personas salieron de la oficina.

-Tatsun y Yorke se encontraban preparados para dar el concierto. Suzuki se sentía nervioso y cansado, pues se le había olvidado completamente el concierto.

-Y si te tranquilizas? Me estas poniendo nervioso –dijo Yorke

-Perdón, es que estoy más nervioso de lo normal

-No me digas…y ya te decidiste?

-No, pero enserio necesito que me des más tiempo

-Bueno, tomate todo lo que quieras, nada más estate más atento con esto mientras decides

-Está bien –después de eso el resto del grupo se unió a ellos y se prepararon para poder dar ese concierto. Los minutos pasaron y el concierto empezó.

-Bien. Pueden volver a pasar –les dijo el director. Ambos pasaron muy nerviosos

-Yyyyyy? –preguntaron ambos

-Me gusto. Te ayudare –dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias! –expreso Natalie súper emocionada

-Y bien….me imagino que ya tienes tus actores?

-Si

-Muy bien, te doy las cámaras y el escenario. Para cuando es?

-La próxima semana… –respondió

-Entendido. Pueden irse –los dos se fueron de ahí y llegaron a la casa de Suzumura. Ahí Natalie invito al cantante a pasar.

-Natalie Portillo! –grito Suzumura al verla –donde te metiste? Aoi llego y tú no estabas, aparte no me dijiste que ibas a salir

-Lo siento –contesto apenada

-Pasen –dijo Suzumura a ambos

-por cierto ya empezó el concierto? –pregunto la chica

-Si –dijo Aoi haciendo aparición

-Entonces a disfrutar! –grito la chica. Las 4 personas se acomodaron en el sillón de aquella casa y empezaron a ver el concierto.

-Me gusta mucho como canta Tatsuhisa-san –dijo Aoi

-Sí, canta muy bien. Está en mi Top 10 de mis cantantes favoritos –respondió Natalie

-Si es muy admirable –acoto Mamoru

-Por cierto –dijo Suzumura –y como ha ido todo después de lo del bar?

-Bien, ya fue un mes de eso; aunque jamás pensé que pudiera sentir algo así

-ni nosotros –respondió Aoi

-Por cierto, Suzumura-san, Suwabe-san vendrá? –pregunto Natalie

-No lo sé, lo invitaste?

-No…y se le hablo?

-Adelante –Natalie se fue a llamar a Junichi

-Usted sale con Junichi-san? –pregunto Aoi, lo que hizo a Kenichi saltar

-este… –contesto

-Yo también tengo la duda –dijo Miyano

-Pues…si

-Oh! Y Maaya? Que paso con ella –pregunto el más alto

-Estamos en trámite de divorcio –contesto

-Nat va estar muy contenta; usted es como un padre para ella –le dijo Aoi

-enserio? –dijo algo apenado y contento

-Sí, o al menos fue lo que me dijo

Tatsun acaba de terminar de cantar las primeras canciones

-Oi! Minna! –Empezó a hablar Tatsun –me alegro mucho de que hayan venido tantos!. Me hace muy feliz ver tantas caras contentas. Ojala que sigan disfrutando este concierto como yo lo estoy haciendo –se escucharon los gritos de los fans. Los dejo gritar un minuto y después los callo poniendo un dedo en los labios.

-Tengo algo que anunciar. Pero eso es algo que hare al final, ahora por favor sigan disfrutando! –el concierto siguió, los fans estaban felices, pero como toda cosa, el concierto ya estaba por acabarse.

-Arigatou! Me alegraron la vida! Otra vez. Ahora, como dije antes, tengo algo que decirles. Dos cosas, mejor dicho. Uno. Muchos de mis fans saben que aparte de Oldcodex trabajo como Seiyuu pero…para mi… las dos cosas son imposibles de hacer, juntos, así que me tengo que decidir, si sigo como Seiyuu y abandono Oldcodex o Abandono mi trabajo como Seiyuu y me quedo con Oldcodex; No se preocupen…todavía no me decidido pero en algún otro momento tendré que hacerlo –se escucharon grandes quejas y gritos en contra. Yorke se acercó a su compañero y le susurro en el oído: -Cuidado, espero y no te rapten después

-Muy chistoso –dijo sarcástico, después se volvió a dirigir al público –Se me olvida de mi segundo anuncio! –todos se callaron y esperando ansiosamente a que hablara.

-Yo…me he enamorado de alguien. Esa persona, es ahora mismo, la cosa más importante en mi vida. Muchos conocen a esa persona pero no voy a mencionar nombres, y eso no cambia la decisión que tengo que hacer. Solo digo que me he enamorado –un gran momento de silencio _**(con lo cual la miss de inglés de nosotras estaría muy feliz ;P)**_ hasta que un: -QQQQQUUUUEEEE?! –se oyó por todo el lugar, y no solo era el publico el cual estaba así, sino, también Yorke se le quedo viendo con cara de WTF, igual que el resto de la banda. A alguien, en ese mismo momento, se le había roto el corazón a causa de esa confesión, a alguien muy cercano a el…pero… esconde su dolor…tras unos lentes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas! y aquí estamos con nuestro ante penúltimo capitulo, lamentablemente

Recuerdes, este fanfic no solo es de mi autoria

* * *

Los cuatro que estaban enfrente de la televisión se quedaron con los ojos abiertos

-el...dijo…que… -empezó a hablar Aoi

-…va a dejar uno de sus trabajos… -continuo Mamoru

-…y se confesó enfrente del público –agrego Natalie. Miyano se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-…así que esa es la razón por la cual ha estado actuando raro… -dijo el más alto en voz baja

-no me había dicho nada, y a ti? –pregunto Suzumura y Mamo negó

-esto si es sorprendente –se escuchó una voz atrás de ellos, el primero en voltearse fue Kenichi y cuando vio de quien se trataba se sonrojo

-Junichi… -pronuncio

-Hola, amor –Suwabe se inclinó sobre el dueño de la casa y lo beso, provocando que Suzumura se pusiera como jitomate

-h-hola –dijo y se volvió a ver a la televisión. Suwabe rio silenciosamente ante la reacción tímida de su novio.

-uhhhhhhh –se escuchó de los tres restantes

-demasiado amor para mis ojos! –Dijo Natalie, lo que provoco que Suzumura la viera con cara asesina –acéptelo Suzumura-san, a usted le gusta Suwabe-san –dijo riendo

-creo que es mejor dejarlos, pongamos atención a la tele –dijo Miyano, que internamente algo raro en su corazón, ya no era lo mismo que antes…su corazón latía más fuerte…acaso? El sentía algo más? No no…él no podría sentir eso…o sí?

-Nat, que día va a ser eso de lo de maid? –pregunto Aoi

-el viernes de la próxima semana. Y ni creas que tú no te vas a salvar –le dijo Nat, a lo que el trago espeso.

Dias después

-ya…ya casi

-me…me...du-duele –se quejó Aoi, pues Natalie le estaba poniendo su vestido de maid, ya que hoy se iba a hacer ese dichoso sketch. El guion de aquel cortometraje, por así decirlo, era algo romántico y para los papeles iba a hacer un sorteo. El día anterior, la chica les había dado un guion a cada uno para que lo estudiaran, pero como ellos todavía no sabían que papeles les iba a tocar, se vieron obligados a estudiar todos. Después de que Natalie acabara de vestir a Aoi, todos los seiyuus de UtaPri, y algunos invitados, se reunieron en una sala de grabación.

-bien –expreso Nat –como ya tienen en claro, hay dos invitados, o bueno, uno, ya que Yuuki Kaji hace la voz de Kaoru en el videojuego. Los papeles están divididos en 3, los que harán de maid, los mayordomos y los protagónicos. Cada uno tiene un papelito con un número, sacare uno y al que le toque será la "protagonista" -dijo viendo a: Hiro, Takuma, Ono, Aoi, Yuuki y Tatsun. La chica metió la mano en el contenedor donde tenía los papeles, los revolvió y saco uno, abrió el papel y dijo: -numero 6 –todos voltearon a ver a sus números y segundos después Yuuki fue quien dio un paso adelante, para después darle su número a Nat.

-Muy bien! Tú serás la prota! –Expreso –ahora, les toca al protagónico -Repitió el mismo procedimiento y después saco un número.

-Numero 8 –todos los seiyuus voltearon a ver a sus papeles, y esta vez, fue Mamoru quien dio un paso adelante

-Mamo-chan será el protagónico! –dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver a Tatsun…su sonrisa se borró. Los demás papeles fueron escogidos y con todo ya listo Nat dijo las famosas palabras: -Luces, cámara, acción! –grito y las cámaras empezaron a rodar

-y bien? Que quieres hacer? –le pregunto Miyano a Junichi, el cual le hacía de su mejor amigo.

-quiero ir a comer –ambos seiyuus se dirigieron a un restaurante, el cual…resulto ser un café de maid y mayordomos

-bienvenidos, amos –dijo Yuuki Kaji haciendo una reverencia

-enserio elegiste este lugar? –le pregunto Mamoru a Junichi

-no pensé que fuese a ser esto –respondió Suwabe. La historia siguió avanzando y avanzando, las escenas mostraban cada vez como los protagonistas se iban enamorando más, y los únicos tristes eran Tatsuhisa y Kenichi, aunque este último estaba más celoso que triste, pues Junichi también le hacía de enamorado. Los minutos pasaron y la última escena ya estaba por venir.

-Te amo…-pronuncio Mamoru agarrando las manos de Yuuki Kaji

-yo igual…pero…no podemos estar juntos –dijo Kaji. Tatsun veía la escena con los ojos un tanto llorosos, él sabía que jamás oiría esas palabras…que el jamás se las diría…y eso…dolía. Sin poder seguir viendo, salió de la sala

-no importa…yo…-Miyano dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Tatsuhisa y vio como este iba saliendo de la sala –yo…yo…yo…no puedo –dijo soltando las manos de Kaji –perdón –Miyano corrió hacia donde Tatsun se había ido, dejando a todos, perplejos

-oi! Tatsun! Espera! –grito Mamoru corriendo tras el

-solo déjame –le contesto Tatsun sin detenerse. Ambos salieron del edificio. Por más que el mayor gritara, Suzuki no se detenía. En un momento Mamoru lo alcanzo, agarro un brazo y lo detuvo, jalándole un brazo –que?! –dijo en un tono bastante molesto

-te encuentras bien?

-que?! Y todavía preguntas?! Sabes lo que siento por ti y haces esa escena!

-es solo actuación

-ya lo sé!

-entonces?

-eso que…déjame solo –dijo soltándose de su agarre

-solo hice esto por Nat, además jamás pensé que me tocara con Yuuki

-eso ya lo sé!...ya lo sé –suspiro –solo dime algo que no sepa –dijo mientras le daba la espalda al cantante

-que te amo…eso al parecer no lo sabes…

-tu…qué?

-si…te amo. Lograste tu cometido…me conquistaste –dijo avanzando a el –tu sonrisa, tu sentido del humor…-lo abrazo por detrás y le dijo en el oído –tus besos

-Ma…moru –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, pues lo había dejado sin palabras

-vamos…-Miyano se separó de él, tomo su mano y lo llevo a su auto, ambos se fueron a la casa de Suzuki. Ahí, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo empujo adentro

-qué haces?

-etto…no se como hacer esto…pero…- Mamoru beso a Tatsun antes de terminar su frase. La cara del mayor estaba ligeramente roja y Tatsun se quedó estático, como si lo que estuviera viviendo no fuera real, segundos después le correspondió. El beso era dulce y tierno, no se comparaba como los que antes se habían dado. El cantante saboreo la dulsura que los labios de menor tenían…pero…quería más…mucho más. Suave, para no lastimarlo, le mordió el labio inferior, para su sorpresa, el rockero abrió su boca, dejando entrar la lengua del mayor, provocando un ligero gemido. Mamoru enredo sus dos lenguas, jugueteando y mordisqueando.

-Eres muy sensible, verdad? –pregunto separándose de Tatsun, el cual estaba parado con la cara roja, y su respiración era rápida. Segundos después negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-enserio? Vamos a ver… -con una sonrisa, su mano empezó a recorrer su espalda y "accidentalmente" desato uno que otro nudo. La parte de arriba del vestido se deslizo, dejando ver su pecho desnudo; apenado, se tapó con las manos donde ya no había ropa.

-te da tanta pena?

-…si

-no tienes porque. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito

-no digas cosas vergonzosas…aparte…no es cierto –el rockero miro al suelo. El mayor le agarro la barbilla y subió su cabeza para que lo mirara. Tatsun estaba un tanto sonrojado, lo que provoco que Mamoru le sonriera…pues…era demasiado lindo

-pues para mí sí...tienes un cuerpo hermoso –lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez, el beso se volvió más apasionado. Sus manos, las cuales agarraban la cara del menor, viajaron por su cuello, hombros, para después agarrar las manos de Tatsun, las cuales seguían sobre su pecho, las quito.

-eres hermoso, tal y como eres –dijo y empezó a bajarle el vestido

-p-pero…

-shhh, solo acéptalo –le lamio el cuello haciendo que a Suzuki le dieran escalofríos

-sí que eres sensible –le dijo, para después empezar a chupar la parte que lamio

-Ngh…n-no…vas a dejar marcas

-y?

-no…no te molesta que lo vean?

-no…eso demostraría que ya tienes…a alguien en tu vida. Además, nadie debería andarte viendo

-Eh…? –Miyano lo ignoro y bajo a besar su clavícula, ahí también dejo un chupetón. Tatsun levanto sus manos y las puso en el pecho de Mamoru, apartándolo.

-qué pasa? –sin responder la pregunta, Tatsun fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón. El cantante de J-pop lo miraba confundido, Tatsun puso sus manos en la hebilla del cinturón de Mamoru. El mayor se sonrojo y aparto la vista del rockero…pero jamás negó. La mano de Tatsun fue desabrochando el pantalón y lo bajo un poco junto con la interior, acariciando 'accidentalmente' el miembro de Miyano. Este dejo salir un suspiro y un calor paso por todo su cuerpo.

-T-Tatsu –el menor tenía una sonrisa traviesa cuando tomo el miembro del mayor en su mano y empezó a moverla subiendo y bajándola.

-Ngh…haah

-Quien es el sensible ahora? Se siente bien?

-S-Si…sigue…más –el mayor agarro el cabello de Tatsun. Este bajo la cabeza y beso suavemente la punta de su miembro y lo lamio. Mamoru hizo una mueca en un mal intento de esconder su placer. Tatsuhisa siguió jugando con la punta hasta que Miyano no aguanto y tomo su cabeza, haciendo que este se la metiera totalmente. Tatsun tosió un poco por la repentina fuerza del mayor, pero se adaptó rápidamente y empezó a mover su cabeza, acariciando y rodeando su erección con la lengua.

-Hmh…ha! Ngh…E-Eres muy bueno en esto…

-Heh. Creesch escho? –dijo el menor sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Su cara estaba roja y su respiración rápida. Siguió moviendo la cabeza, pero, ahora más rápido. Mamo apretó los ojos y sintió como algo se formó dentro de su cuerpo

-Tatsun…ya casi…me voy a venir –Tatsun lo miro a los ojos sin parar –Tch…ah…hmh…m-mierda….Ah!

Mamoru no aguanto, pero antes de correrse, Tatsun se apartó y todo salpico su cara. Miyano estaba jadeando, después bajo la mirada y vio como Tatsun estaba arrodillado enfrente de él, casi desnudo, con la cara roja y llena de semen; se le puso duro otra vez.

-Mi turno –gruño, tomo el brazo del rockero y lo levanto de un jalón, lo empujo haciendo que chocara con la pared. Le quito el resto del vestido, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo; del pecho al abdomen, rozo ligeramente sus genitales, y paro hasta llegar a sus piernas, las cuales agarro y levanto hasta la altura de su cadera. Por instinto Suzuki envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del cantante. Mamoru lo miro por un segundo con una lujuria en sus ojos, lo que le dio a Tatsu escalofríos. Juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraron en un baile el cual domino el mayor. Sin que Tatsun se diera cuenta la mano de Miyano se metió entre sus dos cuerpos, agarrando su miembro erecto y frotándolo firmemente. Tatsun doblo su espalda e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo y crujiendo, cuando la mano de su amante seguía masturbándolo

-Ahhh…me encanta escuchar tus gemidos –le susurra Mamoru en el oído y empezó a lamer su cuello.

-Ah…Mamoru…se siente…tan…tan bien…quiero más –dijo Tatsuhisa entre gemidos

-Mas? Jeje…Suplícalo

-P-por favor Mamoru…quiero más…dame mas

-Y que exactamente quieres? –Tatsun agarro el cabello de Mamoru cuando este empezó a morder sus pezones

-Quiero…Quiero…ha…ngh…q-que me la metas. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

-Pero ya la tenías. Tu oral fue sumamente satisfecho, sabes? –se seguía burlando.

-M-Mierda…Mamoru –el menor estaba a punto de correrse –m-me voy a venir!

-Oh. Eso no debería pasar. Todavía no –rio ligeramente y aparto su mano del miembro de Tatsun. Miro su mano y dijo:

-Ya estás muy mojado, pero por seguridad. Abre tu boca –el chico obedeció y Mamo metió dos dedos en la boca de Suzuki

-hmpf…ha mhm –Tatsun se sonrojo y empezó a chuparlos

-Que buen chico eres –dijo Miyano con una sonrisa sumamente sensual –que tal una recompensa?

Saco sus dedos de la cavidad bucal del rockero, acomodo sus piernas en su cintura y movió su mano hasta el trasero del menor para luego penetrarlo con un dedo

-Ah! Ha! –Tatsun dejo salir un pequeño grito y envolvió sus dedos en el cabello de Mamoru y lo jalo un poco –M-Mamoru! Ah…ah…hmm

-Duele? –dijo un poco preocupado, pero el menor lo negó con la cabeza

-S-se siente bien, Mamoru –cuando escucho eso metió el segundo dedo y empezó moverlos

-Haa, estas tan mojado y caliente…me encanta. Quiero escuchar más de tu bonita voz, gimiendo mí nombre. Ya me da ganas de penetrarte.

-P-Pues hazlo…ya no aguanto. Quiero sentirte profundamente dentro de mí –le susurra en el oído. En ese momento el último pensamiento, la última vergüenza, y el resto del mundo desapareció. Lo único que había era el profundo deseo de hacer el amor con la persona enfrente de él. Saco sus dedos y acomodo otra vez a Tatsun tomándole el trasero en las dos manos

-Tatsuhisa –con un rápido movimiento penetro al menor el cual dejo salir un grito de dolor

-AAH! Ma-Mamoru

-Lo siento, te lastime?

-E-Esta bien…ngh –unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y pasaron por sus mejillas

-Lo siento –el mayor beso sus ojos y después lamio su mejilla quitando el camino de lágrimas que tenía –me voy a mover está bien? –Tatsun solo asintió y se agarró con las manos de los hombros de Mamoru. Este empezó a moverse con cuidado, para que el otro se acostumbrara. Mamo gruño de placer sintiendo el calor del estrecho dentro de su amante

-Estas tan estrecho Tatsun –dijo entre dientes y con los ojos apretados

-Ahaha! M-Mamoru! Ha…ha…Ah! E-Estas tan…ah…ca-caliente, t-tan grande –lo abrazo fuerte y escondió su cara en su cuello mientras el otro seguía embistiéndolo. El cuarto se llenó de gemidos y sonidos de como la piel de ambos rozaban. Mamoru salió por un segundo de Tatsun, lo agarro más fuerte y lo separo de la pared caminando hasta la cama. Lo tiro a la cama, quedando con los brazos sobre su cabeza y con la cara totalmente roja. Se inclinó sobre el dándole un beso, agarro sus piernas y las separo para tener más lugar

-Me vuelves loco, sabes? Tus miradas, tu voz, tu cuerpo. He caído…muy fuerte.

-Mamo…ru –dijo el otro con lágrimas en los ojos –Mamoru, Mamoru! –sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Miyano

-Tatsuhisa! –Dijo y lo abrazo mientras lo penetraba otra vez –Ngh…Eres…demasiado…para mí- embestía fuerte y rápido

-ah! Ah! M-Mamoru! – clavo sus uñas en su espalda y la rasguño

-Ouch… eres como un gato –dijo sonriendo –también debería dejarte algo, no crees? –sonrió maliciosamente y bajo su cabeza hasta el hombro y lo mordió fuertemente.

-Ah! Ngh…y tú? Eres un perro o qué?

-Claro. Tengo que marcar lo que es mío. –Tatsun aparto la mirada, sonrojándose

-No apartes la mirada. Quiero ver tu cara mientras lo hacemos –se movió fuerte lo que hizo que Tatsuhisa jadeara. Mamoru tomo su barbilla y volteo su cara

-Se siente bien?

-T-Todavía…preguntas? –Miyano sonrió

-Je. Tal vez debería darte más placer –abrazo a Tatsun y lo levanto hasta que quedo sentado sobre sus piernas. Se movió rápido y con fuerza hasta que Tatsun se sintiera mareado. Los dos estaban sudados y respirando fuerte.

-M-Mamoru…ya…ah…ha…ya c-casi Mamoru!

-Y-Ya se…yo también…quieres que me venga dentro de ti, mi amor? –Tatsun asintió rápido. Los ojos apretados. Unas embestidas más y Tatsun se vino en su pecho y en el del mayor. Mientras el otro necesito unos más antes que finalmente término corriéndose en el interior de Suzuki. Mamoru se cayó a lado de Tatsuhisa y lo abrazo.

-Te amo, Mamoru –dijo Tatsuhisa apoyándose en el pecho del mayor

-Yo también…Te amo, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. No creí que algún día hubiera dicho esas palabras a ti. Pero lo lograste realmente. –Lo agarro más fuerte

-Arigatou…Mamoru –después se escuchó la leve respiración que señalaba que el menor se había quedado dormido. Miyano sonrió tiernamente a la cara dormida de su amor antes de quedar dormido también.

Tatsun fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Eh? – se dijo a sí mismo. Su brazo estaba sobre sus ojos para tapar el sol que entraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto–que…paso? –se preguntó. En ese momento imágenes del día anterior vinieron a su mente y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa. Esa era definitivamente su cama, y ese, su cuarto. Quito su brazo de sus ojos y miro bajo sus sabanas

-Tengo ropa? –se preguntó extrañado, algo se movió bajo uno de sus brazos, volteo a ver y pudo ver a su gata -Suzuha? Que haces aquí? …un momento…todo…fue un…sueño? –segundos después se dio cuenta de algo…las consecuencias de aquel sueño

-Ehhh?! N-No puede ser! E-E-Estoy…duro? –Tatsuhisa se paró rápido de la cama, quedando sentado, y busco sus pantuflas, cuando las encontró se dirigió a su puerta; pero en ese preciso instante…Mamoru apareció

-Hey Tatsun! Me acompañas a desayunar? Hice el desayuno

-M-Mamoru! Eh…quería tomar un baño…así que…

-Puede esperar. Sino comemos ahora se va enfriar –Mamoru se aventó a la cama, tomo la mano de Suzuki, y, la beso. –Vamos –dijo sonriendo. Al ver que el rockero no quería pararse, este, arrastro a Tatsun hasta el comedor, donde les esperaba un delicioso desayuno. Al estar en el comedor, el rockero no se podía relajar, seguía teniendo aquella erección y no le ayudo mucho que Miyano le haya besado cuando le había dado su café.

-Ehm…Mamoru que…paso ayer después de que llegamos a casa? –se sintió realmente incómodo y no paraba de moverse. Su cara también se sentía muy caliente y sus piernas estaban cerradas.

-No mucho. Te dormiste en el auto y te traje a la cama…y tal vez cambie tu ropa por una pijama –el mayor se sonrojo un poco.

-A-ah ok…solo estaba preguntando…no me acuerdo de mucho –rio nerviosamente

-Pero si recuerdas lo que dije, verdad? Que te amo? –cuando Tatsun escucho las palabras se sonrojo más de que ya lo estaba. Asintió con la cabeza y miro a sus piernas, pues le daba demasiada pena mirarle la cara.

-Hey, que tienes? Estas muy rojo y te mueves mucho en tu silla. Pasa algo? –Tatsun se sobre salto cuando sintió la respiración de Mamoru en su cuello. Cuando vino para acá?!

-N-NO! E-Está todo bien! Solo…ahorita vengo –rápido se paró de la silla para poder salir corriendo en dirección al baño, pero Miyano lo tomo de la mano, haciendo que se voltease. Aquel movimiento hizo que Tatsun perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que se callera exactamente encima de Mamoru, el cual también perdió el balance. Ambos quedaron en el piso.

-Ouch…estas bien Tatsu?

-S-Si…lo siento, waah! –Tatsun se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban. Sus caras solo estaban a unos centímetros, una de la otra, y la pierna de Mamoru estaba entre las de Tatsun. En el momento en que Mamoru quiso moverse para pararse, toco la entrepierna del menor. La cara de Suzuki estaba completamente roja.

-Ugh –aun si intento evitarlo, este dejo salir un gemido.

-Tatsu? Que fue ese sonido? –Miyano lo miro sorprendido

-N-Nada! S-Solo…solo no te muevas. –ignorando al menor, Mamoru se movió otra vez

-Uah! N-No te muevas! No te muevas, p-por…favor –el rockero cerró los ojos, apretándolos

-Tatsuhisa…estas…duro? –Suzuki abrió los ojos y se sonrojo hasta el cuello. Sin contestar se paró e hizo otra vez el intento de salir corriendo, pero la mano de Mamoru lo agarro y lo jalo hasta que quedo tirado en el piso, de nuevo. Mamo se le subió encima y lo miro a los ojos

-Por qué escapas?

-Solo déjame ir! Me voy a ocupar de esto ahora mismo! Solo…solo déjame ir

-Lo que me interesa es, por qué?

-Eh? Por…que? N-No hay un porque…solo paso…

-Siempre hay una causa. No me digas que paso así y ay

-Y-Yo…no! No puedo, me da demasiado vergüenza! –dijo escondiendo su cara debajo de su brazo. Mamoru tomo gentilmente su brazo y lo quito

-No te tiene porque darte vergüenza. Soy tu amante ahora, no? Me puedes decir todo

-Exactamente por eso…Y-Yo tuve sueño…que tú y yo…..teníamos sexo. –lo último dijo en voz baja, así que Mamoru casi no lo había escuchó.

-Eh?! Tu…Bueno…

-No digas nada…debe darte asco. –el menor puso de nuevo su brazo sobre sus ojos, pero ahora, para esconder las lágrimas que le habían subido a sus ojos. No sirvió para nada, aquello, puesto que aun así se cayeron. Mamoru se sorprendió al ver a Tatsun llorar

-Tatsuhisa…por que debe darme asco eso? Acaso no eres mi amante? Ya te dije que te amo, así que no digas cosas así. Y…y por favor no llores, me rompe el corazón.

-Ma-Mamoru, te amo! Te amo, te amo tanto que duele…

-Tatsuhisa, ven –Mamoru se levantó y le dio un mano para ayudarle pararse. Cuando ambos estaban parados, Mamoru lo cargo estilo princesa…aunque en este caso…princeso

-Woah! M-Mamoru, que haces?

-Te llevo a la cama, el piso va estar incomodo para lo que quiero hacer –el cantante tenía una sonrisa en la cara

-Que exactamente quieres hacer?! –Miyano empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto del seiyuu de Makoto

-Vamos hacer tu sueño realidad –después de decir eso, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, sin darse cuenta, de que el gato de ojos amarillos estaba observándolos. Esta brinco a otro lado cuando escucho sonidos raros proveniente de allá dentro, miro solo una vez atrás, por preocuparse por su amo y maldijo al otro


	9. Chapter 9

hola! como estan? yo se que bi...bien...*se va a llorar a una esquina*

 _y ahora que te pasa?_

es que...hoy se acaba esto...y tu no ayudaste mucho...me obligaste a editarlo! uno que estaba tan feliz viendo moscas T.T

 _si es cierto...y que quieres decir con mucho? hice casi todo!_

ayyyy...pero que egoísta. Jiji mejor vamos con el cap.

 _siii...ai ahora me da ganas de llorar pero no termine! faltan especiales!_

jajaja buen punto. Ahora si, bienvenidas al penúltimo capitulo!

 _sip_

* * *

En la tarde, un poco después de que acabaran de hacer…eso. Tatsuhisa se hallaba en el baño tratando de arreglar su cabello. Cuando Mamoru entro, Tatsun se puso rojo, pues había recordado lo que habían hecho horas atrás.

-Buenos días, Tatsun –el mayor se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-b-buenos días, Mamoru –murmuro el otro –aunque…ya es tarde

-estas avergonzado? –dijo acariciando su cuello, en ese momento pudo observar la marca que le había dejado –oh! Mira! De verdad te deje una marca!

-Obviamente! Me mordiste hasta que se puso rojo! Te comportaste como animal! Como un perro!

-pues sí! Tengo que marcar mi territorio. Además, tú también me dejaste algo –Mamoru le dio la espalda y Suzuki pudo observar su espaldas llena de rasguños.

-eso fue Suzuha!

-siento decepcionarte amor, pero recuerdo muy bien cómo te aferraste a mi espalda, y no digamos del dolor. Tienes unas uñas muy filosas. Ahorita que lo pienso, parecías un gato; creo que hasta dijiste: nya! –dijo imitando una voz. Tatsuhisa estaba rojo, mientras que el otro hombre sonreía maliciosamente.

-c-como sea, m-me tengo que ir… -dijo saliendo corriendo del lugar. Miyano rio por aquella reacción que provoco. De verdad había pasado eso? Ósea, esto en verdad estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Tatsuhisa a cada segundo que pasaba. El sonido del timbre inundo aquel departamento, haciendo que se viera obligado a ir a ver quién era.

-Haruka-san?!

-buenas tardes, Suzuki-san. Siento la molestia, pero necesito hablar con Mamoru.

-uh…claro, entra –dijo abriéndole el paso a la mujer. Al entrar, Haruka se tropezó con Suzuha (la cual quería salir) haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, por instinto, se agarró de la playera de Tatsuhisa, el cual la agarro antes de que cayera al piso. La mujer se paró bien y observo que seguía agarrando la playera del contrario, esta acción hacia que la prenda dejara al descubierto su hombro derecho. La mirada de Haruka se quedó estática en ciertas marcas que había ahí.

-Oi! Tatsun, donde quedo la comida que hice en la mañana? –se escuchó la voz del cantante acercándose. Haruka soltó la playera y volteo a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Este se le quedo viendo sorprendido.

-Haruka! Que haces aquí? –Miyano parecía que apenas había salido de la ducha, pues traía puesto un pantalón y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-yo…yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar contigo

-ah, sí? Bueno, déjame ponerme una playera –Haruka asintió. El seiyuu de The dead kid dio media vuelta. Haruka abrió los ojos como platos al ver como la espalda de su ex esposo se encontraba llena de rasguños.

-Este…Mamoru… -el cantante la volteo a ver –que acaban de hacer?! –ambos hombres se tensaron

-Ay…pobre Tachu… Te dolió? –esto último se lo había dirigido al rockero.

-yo…no venía a hablar con Mamoru? –contesto cambiando de tema

-Mamo? Está bien –rio -pero es privado

-uhm... –Tatsun volteo a ver a Mamoru –claro…creo que iré a ver a Suzumura –El rockero salió del departamento dejando a Haruka y Mamoru solos. Después de unos segundos, Mamoru salió corriendo de la sala y se fue a su cuarto

-Oi! Mamoru!

-A-ahorita vuelvo! Voy a ponerme algo! –grito mientras pensaba en diferentes maneras de escapar de ahí.

Definitivamente la ventana no funcionaría ya que estaban en el piso más alto. Miyano suspiro.

-no me queda de otra…tengo que hablar con ella –busco una playera y se la puso, cuando ya estaba vestido, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala. Haruka lo esperaba parada, así que la invito a sentarse, cosa que acepto.

-vamos directo al grano. Usaron condón? Crees que se pudo haber embarazado? Voy a poder ser la madrina? Se van a casar? Tatsun ya se ve con pancita –La mujer no paraba de hablar

-Haruka! De que está hablando? –Mamoru se le quedo viendo extrañado

-pus si…Tachu se vería lindo embarazado…aunque sería raro…pero es tu vida

-Haruka! Si hace un mes me querías matar!

-si…este…y es la primera vez que lo hacen? –dijo cambiando el tema

-que?! Claro! Digo no, si! Haruka! Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-claro que sí! Cuando se vayan a casar me avisan, ok?

-que? Ahora me dices esto y cuando solo me salí de la casa casi me matabas!

-si to soy sincera, me haría más feliz saber que te casas con un hombre que con una empalagosa mujer –Haruka sonrió tiernamente, mientras que Mamoru suspiro

-Haru…si YO soy sincero…no te entiendo. Mejor dime a que viniste

-deberías ser agradecido! Estoy aceptando tu relación! Pero si no quieres que la acepte, no la acepto y ya!

-SI! Digo no! Enserio no te entiendo

-No hay nada que entender… Estas listo? Mañana ya firmamos los papeles

-si…claro que lo estoy –ambos se quedaron en silencio –Haruka…cuanto has comido últimamente?

-eh? Yo… -dijo agarrando su estómago –estoy embarazada

-queeeee?!

Suzuki ya había llegado a la casa de Suzumura, al llegar a la entrada, el rockero tocó el timbre y espero hasta que se oyó un:

-ahiiiii voyyyyy –segundos después Natalie apareció detrás de la puerta -oh, Suzuki-san, pase, pase –dijo abriéndole el paso

-Y Kenichi? –pregunto el cantante

-en la cocina –dijo apuntando el lugar –ahorita que lo pienso…Suzumura-san se parece a Masato-kun –se dijo así misma

Al entrar, Tatsun vio a Suzumura sentado en una silla, este al sentir la presencia del otro, se paro

-Tatsun, que haces aquí? –pregunto el mayor

-no lo sé, solo quería hablar con alguien

-sobre qué? –Suzuki se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza

-ayer…Mamoru se me confeso…

-Nani?! –grito Suzumura. De repente Natalie apareció en aquel lugar

-Te dolió?!

-que?! –vuelve a gritar Kenichi

-Natalie! -grito el otro

-Que? Digo…si se te confeso, debió haber sido después del sexo –contesto Nat, ambos seiyuus se le quedaron viendo –no me vean así! –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-De hecho…se me confeso primero...y después hicimos eso –contesto Tatsun

-…y tú? Como te sentiste? –empezó a hablar Kenichi –pues…esperaste demasiado tiempo

-yo…la verdad…es que no me acuerdo

-eh?! Ósea que los dos salieron del set, arruinando mi sketch! Para que no te acordaras! –grito Natalie enojada

-…lo siento?

-sí, si, si, como digas. Pero… ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? ¿Qué posición? ¿Te dejo marcas? ¿tú le dejaste a el? ¿Cuándo lo hicieron? ¿Ayer?

-Natalie! Mira lo que hiciste! –le regaño Kenichi apuntando a Tatsun, el cual estaba completamente rojo

-oops…Tatsuhisa-san?

-e…etto…Ah! Riku!

-Riku? –preguntaron ambos

-Lo olvide! Tengo que ir por el! –Tatsuhisa salió corriendo de la casa de Suzumura en dirección a la de Shimazaki. Cuando llego a la casa de Nobunaga, lo vio despidiéndose de un hombre alto; tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que se fuera, y cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta este se le acerco

-Nobunaga!

-ah! Tatsuhisa-san! Me espanto!

-Lo siento –Tatsuhisa miraba a la cara a Zakki, el cual parecía un poco sonrojado

-Quien era?

-ah…nadie –dijo con un tono triste bajando la mirada

-Zakki, que tienes?

-Nada! Solo se me metió polvo a los ojos –dijo levantando la mirada con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Tatsun ya no quiso seguir insistiendo, si él quería contárselo, lo haría –por qué viniste?

-Vine por Riku…lo siento…se me olvido!

-Si! Es cierto! Ya me estaba desesperando! –Nobunaga abrió la puerta y Riku salió de la casa en dirección a la calle

-Riku! No! Espera! –Suzuki lo empezó a perseguir y al tratar de agarrarlo se pego con un poste de luz

-ouch –dijo tocándose la frente viendo que estaba sangrando –al menos te atrape – El perro lo observaba con la lengua de fuera

Tatsun llego al departamento y pudo ver a Mamoru con el teléfono en la oreja. Suzuki bajo al perro.

-Ya llegue! –Mamoru colgó el teléfono, volteo a ver a Tatsun y se le ilumino la cara

-AH! Riku! –dijo corriendo hacia el perro, quedando Tatsun, con cara de: enserio?! Mamoru levanto la mirada viendo a Suzuki

-lo siento, se me olvido decirte que lo había dejado con Nobunaga…y después corrió a la calle, lo puse en peligro

-no hay problema, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito –Miyano se levantó y fue así como pudo ver bien la cara del rockero.

-pero que te paso?! –pregunto al ver como una gota de sangre recorría su rostro

-ah…se me olvido lavarme la cara –se dijo así mismo en voz baja –Nada, solo me pegue en la cabeza –dijo en voz alta para Miyano

-QUE?! Necesitas ir al doctor! Necesitamos vendas! No…agua! No! Alcohol! Ah! Mhm –Mamoru fue callado con un beso que le dio el menor. Tatsuhisa se separó y Mamoru quedo perplejo.

-Estoy bien…solo me tengo que lavar la cara

-P-Pero!

-dije que estoy bien –sonrió tiernamente, se puso de puntitas y le beso la frente. Mamoru se quedó callado. Segundos después, lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso sobre su hombro

-eh? Que haces?! Te vas a lastimar! Esto es imposible! Peso demasiado! –El cantante no le hizo caso y solo se dirigió a la recamara. Al llegar, lo arrogo a la cama.

-M-Mamoru! Que haces? –Tatsuhisa se apoyó en la cama con sus codos y observo como el otro se quitaba la camisa

-nada –El mayor se sentó en las piernas de Tatsuhisa y le quito la playera

-me das miedo

-no tienes porque –le susurró al oído, para después lamerlo

-eh! –exclamo el rockero, para después, solo se escucharse la risa del mayor.

Daisuke y Hiroshi mantenían su relación en secretó, y en el lugar donde se comprometieron, habían jurado mantener el secreto. Pero ahora ambos habían tomado una decisión, necesitaban hacer público su amor, y para eso, habían planeado hacer un evento. Ya tenían en mente a 28 personas para invitar, y sus compañías ya habían aceptado, así que lo único que faltaba era enviar las invitaciones. Esto iba a ser algo grande.

24 de 28 ya habían aceptado, aunque los últimos 4 querían darles una sorpresa. El día del evento llego.

Al parecer, el tema del evento era completamente desconocido, así que los fans se morían por saber de qué se trataba, y no les favoreció mucho el hecho de que tardo varios minutos en empezar el show. Las luces se apagaron, una melodía inundo el lugar, y lo primero que se vio fue como OnoD era iluminado por un reflector mientras cantaba la canción de Arigatou, un poco después su voz se mezcló con la de Hiroshi, el cual se hallaba del otro lado del escenario; ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al centro del escenario, y cuando la melodía se acabó ambos quedaron a centímetros uno del otro. Los fans empezaron a aplaudir y gritar, cuando se callaron las luces se prendieron.

-Hiroshi, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero lo repetiré –dijo hincándose –te quieres casar conmigo?

-ya te había aceptado, pero lo are las veces que me preguntes, si –Daisuke se paró y le dio un lindo beso a su prometido. El público de aquel lugar no sabía cómo reaccionar, algunos estaban felices por aquel suceso, pero a unos no les agradaba mucho aquella escena; asi que una que otra persona abandono el lugar.

Los seiyuus empezaron a explicar cómo había sido su relación y por qué la habían mantenido en secreto. Al final, ambos cantantes se despidieron de su público y bajaron del escenario agarrados de las manos. Las luces se volvieron a apagar y cuando se encendieron, en el escenario se hallaban: Suzumura Kenichi, Suwabe Junichi, Toriumi Kousuke, Shimono Hiro, Taniyama Kishou, Terashima Takuma, Morikubo Showtaro, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Yonaga Tsubasa, Aoi Shouta, Hirakawa Hikaru, Ono Daisuke y una chica que nadie conocía. El público se quedó confundido. Todos estaban sentados en un círculo, y en medio de ellos se hallaba una botella. Empezaron a jugar y todos se reían ante las estupideces que decían y hacían los seiyuus, era el turno de aquella chica, así que la giro, pero para mala suerte había quedado apuntando a otro hombre, así que tuvo que moverla para que quedara en Kenichi.

-Yes! –Expreso –verdad o reto? –le pregunto al seiyuu. Este se quedó callado unos segundos antes de decir reto

-oooohhhh –expreso el resto

-te reto…a besar a Suwabe-san! –el público empezó a reír y a alentarlo a que lo hiciera, mientras que los seiyuus se encontraban en silencio. Midorikawa empezó a reír y de ahí todos le siguieron.

-E-Espera! Como crees que voy a besar a Junichi! Somos amigos! Y hombres! Eso sería… -En ese momento Suwabe lo interrumpió juntando sus labios con los de él, como lo habían hecho hace semanas. El público volvió a aplaudir. Se saltaron varias escenas hasta llegar a la parte en donde Natalie le pregunto si le había gustado. Las luces volvieron a apagar, y al prenderse mostraron a la chica, Suzumura y Junichi

-Sí, si me gusto. Si eso es lo que querían saber! –empezó a hablar el menor respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica –no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, hasta que me los hiciste entender. Gracias, Natalie –Ambos se abrazaron, se separaron a los pocos segundos y la chica dio un paso adelante.

-Hola! Antes que nada, soy Natalie, he estado viviendo con Suzumura-san, gracias a un intercambio. Vengo de América; y se podría decir que he ayudado a esta parejita –el público grito: "en que exactamente!"

-mmm, Suwabe-san, quisiera explicarlo?

-Con gusto. Nat-chan fue tan amble en ayudarme con Kenichi. Yo me enamore de el hace tiempo, y el hecho de que él estaba casado hizo que mis sentimientos fueran suprimidos. Tiempo después Maaya-san me busco y me dijo que ya se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos a su esposo, me explico que él y ella solo eran amigos, y que su matrimonio solo era arreglado. Tiempo después conocí a Natalie, la cual se ofreció a ayudarme. Y fue así fue como enamore, a mi ahora novio, Ken-chan. Verdad? -dijo sonriéndole a Suzumura, este se puso rojo por aquellas palabras, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue juntar su mano con la de él. Esta vez no paso ni un segundo para que el público empezara a aplaudir.

-Solo quiero aclarar una cosa –dijo Natalie al micrófono –yo no salgo con Taniyama-san, él ya tiene a una persona en su mundo –después de eso todos se retiraron. Las luces se volvieron a apagar y segundos después se volvieron a encender; esta vez se veía a Kishou y OnoYuu sentados en un sofá, en medio estaba una pizza.

-Ábrela –dijo Kishou

-¿Por qué?

-Es un regalo de mi parte

-bueno… -Yuuki abrió la caja, y como ellos estaban muy alejados, no se veía que decía, y no ayudaba mucho que no lo pasaran en la pantalla que había detrás de ellos. El público se empezó a quejar, pues ya querían saber que decía, en ese momento las cámaras enfocaron al cartón y Kishou dijo lo mismo que decía aquella comida

-Te amo, Yuuki –El público femenino empezó a gritar.

-Taniyama-san…

-Sé que somos hombre y eso te debe de dar asco. Sé que he sido muy frio contigo…pero te empecé a ver como amigo…y cuando menos lo pensé…ya me había enamorado.

-Kishou…yo…me lastimaste muchísimos, enserio. Te admiro…y sé que nos volvimos amigos…pero solo eso…amigos…lo siento –Yuuki se levantó y salió del escenario. Las luces se apagaron. Detrás del escenario Kishou abrazo a Yuuki y le dijo:

-no quiero volver a oír esas palabras

-hai, hai –dijo el menor

En el escenario

El público había quedado con la boca abierta, pues no podían creer lo que había pasado. En la pantalla aprecio: semanas después. Las luces se encendieron y esta vez aparecieron Aoi, Nat, Kishou y Morikubo.

-Es verdad? Tu sales con ella? –el primero en hablar fue Yuuki. Aoi se encontraba parado a un lado de Showtaro, enfrente de él estaba Nat y a su lado, Kishow.

-QUE?! –exclamo Taniyama

-no viste la revista Ono-san? –dijo Aoi sacando y enseñando la revista. El público rio un poco, pues se había sacado la revista de la nada. Ono y Kishou empezaron a leerla, y cuando acabaron, Taniyama mostro enojo y Yuuki solo se quedó en silencio.

-Yuuki…eso –empezó a decir el seiyuu de Natsuki. Yuuki lo ignoro y solo corrió al otro lado del escenario, Kishou lo siguió, el público ahora se centró en ellos y se olvidaron del resto; los cuales salieron silenciosamente del lugar.

-ya deja de huir! –Grito tomándolo de la muñeca –escúchame!

-No! No quiero hacerlo! Yo….me estaba arrepintiendo de rechazarte…y cuando por fin tuve el valor de decírtelo…me sales con esto! Enserio te importo tan poco?! …pero yo también…que esperaba? Que me aceptarías después de un mes? Que ingenuo fui… -en ese momento saco su celular e hizo como si estuviera hablando por teléfono

-Moshi-moshi. Claro…Ken production? Por qué? Bueno… -mientras que Yuuki hacia eso, Kishou también había sacado su celular e hizo como si estuviera leyendo un mensaje, el cual apareció en la pantalla

-Adiós –dijo Yuuki despidiéndose de él. En la pantalla apareció: "Ken production". Natalie y Kishou aparecieron, esta empujo al cantante por una puerta imaginaria, tiempo después apareció OnoYuu repitiendo lo mismo. Cuando ya estaban adentro de la sala imaginaria, Kishou le explico todo lo que había sucedido, y cuando Yuuki le pregunto porque lo había hecho, este le dijo que porque lo amaba. El cantante se fue acercando a él, y el otro solo se quedaba estático, seguía negando sus sentimientos; algo curioso, pues Natalie pensaba que se parecía a Onodera.

-Está bien! Yo también! –expreso

-tu qué?

-te amo! Ok? –una vez que lo había dicho, Kishow suspiro y lo abrazo. Esta vez, el público salto de sus asientos y aplaudieron más que las otras anteriores-

-Ahora, tendremos una pequeña pausa –le dijo Yuu al público. Después de eso, ambos salieron del escenario tomados de las manos.

Después de que se fueran, el público empezó a discutir quien era su pareja favorita, la mayoría no se podía decidir, las más emocionadas eran las mujeres, y como ahora ya sabían más o menos de que se trataba, empezaron a hacer otras parejas. Tal vez Tatsu con Zakki…o Mamoru con Takuya, pues ya se había difundido el divorcio del más alto.

En el backstage, los seiyuus estaban hablando, discutiendo…o…comiéndose... bueno, en el caso de Yuu y Kishow, pues este último todavía no había superado aquella actuación-

-K-Kishow…chotto…Kya! –se quejaba Ono

-Búsquense un cuarto! –les grito Junichi

-en ese caso tu también –le respondió Taniyama

-yo…no sé de qué me estás hablando –Kishou solo se le quedo viendo con cara seria, pues Suwabe tenía acorralado a Kenichi, el cual estaba con la camisa medio abierta y con un chupetón en el cuello; mientras que el otro tenia a Yuuki sentado en sus piernas con la camisa totalmente abierta, al igual que el pantalón.

-la verdad es que no sé quién de los dos este peor –les dijo Ono Daisuke, pues este solo abrazaba a Hiroshi por atrás. Y Natalie? Pobre alma…ella ya hacia horas que estaba desmayada por un derrame nasal.

-moshi-moshi –se escuchó dónde estaban Tatsun y Mamo. Suzuki se hallaba sentado en el regazo del mayor con el celular en la mano. –Que?! Ustedes…tienen mi numero?! –dijo en inglés. Todos se le quedaron viendo raro, a excepción de Miyano, pues este ya sabía quiénes eran. Mamoru le quito el celular a su novio y se lo puso en la oreja.

-Jackie-chan~! Que sorpresa! Cómo están? Espera, voy a poner el altavoz, les presentare a unos amigos. Un momento, y se hacemos facetime? Excelente! –ahora al que estaban viendo era a Mamoru, este les hizo una señal de que se acercaran, cuando lo hicieron, el cantante posiciono la cámara para que se vieran todos. En la pantalla aparecieron 2 chicas

-hola! –gritaron en ingles

-hola…? –respondieron en ingles

-Mamoru…explicación? –pregunto Hiroshi

-ah, recuerdan cuando hice el tour? No se si se enteraron, pero cuando viaje a México, 3 chicas se subieron al escenario –todos asintieron. –pues son ellas, resulto que nos habíamos hospedado en el hotel donde trabajaban, y de alguna manera nos hicimos amigos

-hai! -estas no habían entendido mucho, pero habían escuchado la palabra "tomodachi" lo que significaba amigos

-y por qué llamaron? –pregunto Tatsun

-es que navenago en Twitter, Tumblr e Instagram me entere que había un evento –respondio Jackie

-así que decidimos llamarlo, deberían agradecernos –dijo esta vez Jessica

-qué hora tiene allá? –volvió a preguntar Tatsun

-las 2 am

-y Dani-chan? –pregunto de repente Mamoru, pues esta no se veía en la pantalla –no está con ustedes?

-sí, pero la idiota no quiere venir –respondió Jess. Jackie desapareció unos segundos, y en ese lapso de tiempo se escucharon unos gritos, al final, Jackie apareció con rasguños, y con Dani a su lado.

-nos presentamos, esto es Dani, yo Jackie y la ena…

-Me dijiste enana…ya no me vuelvas a hablar. Estúpida Alemana T.T –Jackie solo rio.

-eh? Chicas?

-ya puedo irme? –pregunto Dani en español

-no! –las tres empezaron a discutir

-Chicas! –gritaron Tatsun y Miyano

-si? –preguntaron al unísono

-por qué llamaron?

-pues queríamos felicitarlos! Suzuki-sama, Miyano-sama, ya empezaron a salir? –pregunto Jackie

-sí, de hecho este evento es para hacerlo oficial

-exacto –dijo Junichi poniendo a Suzumura en sus piernas

-Junichi! Enfrente de ellas no! -grito Kenichi

-Rápido! Tómale captura! –se escuchó en español. La cámara se movía del otro lado del mundo.

-RenMasa forever –grito Daniela

-kya! –ahora fue Jackie quien grito

-me dan pena ajena –expreso Jessica –se nota que no tienen vida social

-y el Shizaya también! –dijo OnoD

-Shizaya, kya! –grito Jackie emocionada. En eso, Takuma aparece

-oigan, hay una pareja conmigo y…?

-espera…estas saliendo con….?!

-eh…si?

-Escuche español! –grito Natalie –Con quienes hablan?

-con 3 mexicanas –contesto Mamoru

-Por favor no insulte Miyano-san, 2 mexicanas y 1 alemana

-Mexicanas? Wow yo soy Chilena! Me llamo Natalie

-Una latinoamericana! –dijeron las 3

-Que haces en Japón? –pregunto Jessica

-de intercambio. Vivo con Suzumura-san

-Que? Cuenta! –minutos después, el staff vino y les aviso que ya casi volvían a salir. Todos se despidieron de las 3 chicas para poder continuar con el show.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahora si, este cap es el ultimo T.T Aqui la autora de todo esto les explicara como estará la cosa...pero sera mas adelante :3

Este Cap es corto...pero lo publicamos con todo nuestro Heart, corazon o Kokoro, como quieran decirlo

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Cap 10

El público volvió a sus asientos después de que el descanso había acabado. Las luces se apagaron y lo primero en verse, fue la pantalla donde decía: después de la pelea de OnoYuu y Kishou.

-Aoi? Por qué hiciste eso?! –grito Nat. Poco después empezaron a discutir. El público se había quedado con los ojos abiertos cuando Natalie dijo que ella sabía que el la quería, pero todavía se abrieron más cuando Aoi beso a Morikubo. Natalie, la loca, les tomo una foto.

-puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, eso, no cambiara mis sentimiento…pero se te olvida de una cosa…yo…soy…FUJOSHI! Así que…bitch, please

-lo que sientes por mí? –Natalie le explico todo lo que había pasado

-Te amo Aoi Shouta. Quieres ser mi novio?

-no se supone que yo diga eso…pero si, si quiero –Natalie abrazo a Aoi y este le respondió con un beso.

-…etto…ya me puedo ir? –pregunto Morikubo señalando la salida. El público se veía decepcionado, pues ver una pareja hetero en homo…se veía raro. Aunque había fans que respetaban, había muchas otras que empezaron a negarlo. Nat volteo a ver al público y vio su rechazo.

-Oigan! Mal agradecidos! Sin MI! Ustedes no verían estas hermosas parejas! Así que…calladitos se ven más bonitos! –cuando termino, se llevó a Aoi del escenario, quedando todos callados.

En el escenario aparecieron Takuma y … Al parecer ambos estaban en un set de grabación. Un silencio había entre los dos.

-o-oye, Takuma

-que pasa Wataru-chan? Tienes miedo? –dijo entre risas, pues aquel lugar estaba muy oscuro.

-No es eso! Yo…Takuma…Yo…Te quiero –dijo murmurando

-Yo también lo hago

-No como tú piensas! Yo te quiero más que aun amigo

-Y quien dijo que yo no? A veces me sentía tan mal, quería tocarte, abrazarte, besarte…y todo lo que las parejas suelen hacer. Pero no lo hice, tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad –Takuma se posiciono aun lado de Hatano

-Te amo, Wataru

-Yo también te amo –Hatano abrazo a Takuma –puedo besarte?

-No tienes por qué preguntar –ambos juntaron su labios en un hermoso y tierno beso. En ese momento, los seiyuus llegaron a la conclusión de que todo el público era Fujoshi y Fundashi, ya que todos estaban gritando.

En el backstage, Mamoru y Tatsuhisa estaban nerviosos, más bien, lo que seguía, pues su acto, era el último.

-Miyano-san, Suzuki-san, prepárense por favor. Salen en 3 minutos.

-H-Hai –dijeron al unísono. Minutos después ambos subieron al escenario. Tatsuhisa estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos en la cara como si estuviese llorando, cuando Mamoru apareció, este levanto su cabeza.

-Regresaron?!

-no –respondió. Suzuki empezó a disculparse, pues estaba diciendo que si él se hubiera controlado eso jamás hubiese sucedido, mientras que Miyano decía que también era su culpa, pues este le había pedido el divorcio. En ese momento el público se quedó perplejo.

-Pero yo fui quien provoco la situación! Si solo no me hubiera enamorado de ti…no hubieras dejado a tu esposa y…

-espera…dijiste: e-namorado? –Tatsun se quedó callado –Suzuki…somos hombres, tengo esposa…y no me agradas –El público no sabía qué hacer, mientras que los seiyuus solo pensaban que debía de cuidarse de los fans después que aquel evento. En el escenario a Mamoru todavía le dolía aquel rechazo, y no ayudó mucho que Tatsuhisa empezara a llorar de verdad, pues los recuerdos de aquel momento todavía dolían. Ambos continuaron, le volvió a decir que si quiera lo podía enamorar pero algo que para él era un poco imposible…bueno, en ese momento. Tatsun volvió a negar esto y puso de excusa que él ya tenía una esposa.

-no…no te odio –dijo dándole un abrazo

-Mamoru, te quiero hacer feliz –ambos empezaron a decirse cosas linda, para terminar con un beso que empezó el menor

-No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. No quiero que salgas lastimado

-no importa, hare que me digas te quiero al menos una vez –después de que haya cavado, el público empezó a gritar y desear suerte.

Minutos después, en la pantalla apareció el sketch que había dirigido Natalie, pero lo único peculiar era que no omitieron la parte en donde Miyano salía corriendo por Tatsuhisa.

-Tatsuhisa! Espera! –grito el mayor entrando en escena

-solo déjame! –contesto corriendo, en un momento, Mamoru lo alcanzo y lo jalo del brazo –que quieres?!

-estas bien?

-sabes lo que siento por ti, y haces esa escena! –Ambos empezaron a discutir

-sabes qué?! Dime algo que no sepa!

-algo que no sabes, eh?! Pues te lo diré! –Dijo agarrando la barbilla del rockero –Tatsuhisa Suzuki…te amo

-Q-que?

-Lo lograste. Tus miradas, tu sonrisa, tus besos…me enamoré de ti, y fuerte

-tu…me amas… -repitió sin creerlo

-acéptalo –dijo sonriendo, para después envolverlo en sus brazos y darle un beso un tanto erótico, literalmente, pues muchas de las fans presentes se desmayaron; cuando se separaron, Tatsuhisa estaba rojo cual jitomate.

-es-este es el final…Muchas Gracias por venir a vernos! –todos los seiyuus con parejas subieron al escenario y tomados de las manos hicieron una reverencia.

* * *

 _bueno, hola supongo. como dijo la otra les voy explicar como va ser esto. Este en el principio no era el final correcto. Teniamos 3 otros...uno que solo vamos a subir en Wattpad, uno que solo se va subir aquí y otro que no va ser publicado en ninguno. Ahora, decidimos que no vamos a subir ninguno de los 2 finales pero tienen la opción de elegir a uno (o los tres) solo envíen mensaje a estos correos:_

teentitanstime

 _o_

 _catwoman_jacky_

 ** _hasta la proxima!_**


End file.
